Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Saved from the doors of death, he was taken in by an unlikely man. Now he is a man himself, a scion of two great shinobi clans. To honor these two great clans he has vowed to take up the sword just like the predecessors before him. He is Uzumaki-Shimada Naruto, the Storm Shadow, and a member of Overwatch. Naruto/Overwatch/RWBY
1. Chapter 1

**NA: I just had to watch that damn trailer… now look at me… my obessession for ideas has once again clouded me and fingers are now once again at work. I have pre-ordered Overwatch because I only want to play Hanzo and Genji, but more so on Hanzo since he just looks so badass. And now I bring you an Overwatch/Naruto story with characters from other shows, games, etc.**

 **But finally… I am going back to the roots of Naruto… being a shinobi!**

 **~oOo~**

 _It has been so long since I have ventured into these hidden lands. I was young when I have journeyed here at the behest of my father. I sought to perfect the shinobi ways and bring honor to the Shimada clan, my family. The land was tranquil, there were forests as far as the eye could see, rivers endlessly flowing, and the energy of life flowed freely. But even here the hearts of man remained. With the power of chakra, the shinobi villages of this land fought one another over many things. It was here that I had discovered what it means to be a shinobi, a warrior of the shadows._

 _But it was here that I had discovered a beautiful and rare flower._

"A shinobi with a bow?" A beautiful redhead looked at the man incredulously. "What kind of shinobi are you, ttebane?"

Hanzo, scion of the Shimada clan of Hanamura, Japan, smiled at the woman. "My clan is also an expert in kenjutsu, Uzumaki-sama."

"Oh please!" Kushina laughed. "My father is Uzumaki-sama, just Kushina is fine."

"Very well, Kushina-san."

"Anyways…" Kushina placed her hand on her hips and grinned. "Thanks for the help, Hanzo-kun. I would have been toast if it weren't for you."

Hanzo bowed to the woman. "I only aided you because I thought it was right."

 _There was no other woman like her. I had never seen a heart so pure yet she was strong and independent. Each time I gazed upon her visage, my heart soared, like a bird flying through the clouds. I had met her friend Minato, a man my age and someone who is in line to become the chief of their village. He was an honorable man, and someone who is like a father to three of his students. But I could see it in his eyes… he too desired the red flower that is Kushina Uzumaki. But we dared not quarrel, for it would mean dividing her heart into two._

 _Konohagakure no Sato, this was their village. It was a village like no other as it resembled more of a small city. But its inhabitants were kind and welcoming. Though there were some who were paranoid due to the war, I made sure that I would not offend them. Their current village chief, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was an old friend of my father, and welcomed me to the village with open arm. It was through him that I learned many ways to harness my spiritual power of the Dragon of the South Winds. In time my younger brother Genji will soon journey here as well as tradition demands. The time I had spent here is something that I will both cherish and grieve. For when the time came for me to speak to Kushina of how I felt…_

"I'm sorry, Hanzo-kun." Kushina bowed as she and the Shimada scion stood beneath a tree. "I'm flattered that you think of me like that… but… my heart belongs to Minato, it always has."

Hanzo closed his eyes and turned away, opening them to the beautiful sunset. "Tonight is my last night here in this village. By first light tomorrow, I will return to Hanamura. But know this, Kushina Uzumaki, the time I have spent with you… I will cherish it for the rest of my days, for there is no other flower like you." Facing her once more, he bowed. "I thank you."

Kushina tried reaching out for him but he was already gone. She never saw him again.

 _I never dared love any other woman. They were not her, and they never will be. Though my father understood, the clan council did not and have tried many times to match me with a woman of their choosing. Years had passed and news of Minato and Kushina's death had reached the Shimada castle. Minato had slain a demon, but it was not enough for either of them to survive. Without even saying a word I had journeyed back to Konoha… only to see her lifeless body…_

"No…" Hanzo wept as he ran his hand over her beautiful face. She was still warm to the touch. "Oh my beautiful red flower... why must the gods decided to take your life? You have done nothing to anger them."

 _The day I returned home to Hanamura, I had built a shrine on mountain overlooking a valley, a shrine dedicated to Kushina. Her death had torn my heart open. Every year I would burn incense for her, praying that her soul found peace in the afterlife. But as for Minato… my heart raged that he could not protect her. It is the duty of a husband to protect his family… and he had failed to do so. His carelessness had brought death to the woman I loved. Though I may have never earned her love… my heart will always be hers. So without any of them noticing, I have taken her sword and placed it on the shrine. She will be remembered, even if the village of Konoha does not._

 _Years passed and I was once again wrought with grief. I was forced to kill my own brother Genji as my duty demands it. Guilt had took hold of my entire being, and with it I had left the clan, roaming the world… perfecting my skills as a warrior and putting my ghosts of the past to rest. I travelled far and had been through many battles, both against worthy opponents and myself. The deaths of both the woman I love and my younger brother haunted me. And once again I have brought back to this hidden land. But I was not brought to the village… but a valley that was once a place where two great warriors had clashed. I was brought to a dying child who had lost everything…_

Hanzo gazed at the dying child, a child of gold hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on each cheek. The gods must have such a cruel sense of humor that he was brought to this child. He looked at him and saw the gaping hole on his chest, a hole that narrowly missed his heart. But Hanzo's thoughts immediately left the Shimada's mind when he heard his broken words.

"Kill me…" The child whispered. "Please… kill me… t-ttebayo…"

Hanzo's eyes widened when he heard the child's verbal tick. There was no doubt about it… this boy was their son. How could he have not known about this? Could the village have been keeping him a secret?

"Tell me, child…" Hanzo knelt down beside the boy. "What is your name?"

"U…" The blond coughed as he held his wounded chest. "Uzumaki… N-Naruto…"

The Shimada shinobi sighed and looked on in sadness. This boy had her face, he can see it… but it also bore _his_ likeness. It cannot be helped. Picking the child up, they disappeared into the shadows. When a silver-haired shinobi arrived, all that was left on the water were two headbands, one slashed in the middle, and one without.

The silver-haired shinobi widened his uncovered eye as a tear went down. He held the headband and clutched it tightly as he knelt down by the pool of blood. "Sensei… forgive me…"

 _I will now allow Kushina's son to die a meaningless death, so I tended to his wounds. Because he lost so much blood I willingly gave him some of own, causing an entity inside him to fuse it with his own.. Once he was strong enough to speak properly, he gave me his story, and with some persuasion he told me everything. Why? How could you do this to your own son, Minato!? Why would you curse his fate and allow him to live a life of loneliness? Were you that naïve into thinking that the village would know any better? You sealed a demon into your own child, the very demon that had ravaged your village... and you expected that village to view him as a hero? You are a fool! And because of your foolishness he never grew up to have a family. You have done this to yourself, Minato. I curse your soul into the abyss. You dare call yourself an honorable man and yet you do not value your family. You do not deserve Kushina, nor do you deserve your son!_

"He's…" Naruto silently cried. "Why would… why would my own father…?"

"Because he is a fool." Hanzo declared as he nursed the boy back to full strength in a small house high up in the mountains of Japan. "He placed his family second, and because of that you were the one who had to suffer for his sins."

The blond closed his eyes and allowed the tears to roll down his whiskered cheeks. "And my mom?"

The Shimada scion reached into a pocket and produced a picture of a young woman with long red hair. "She was the most beautiful and rarest flower in all the world."

Naruto shakily took the picture and smiled. "She's beautiful… I wish I could have met her, ttebayo."

Hanzo nodded in agreement. "She would have been an amazing mother to you. Keep it, Naruto. You deserve that much."

"What happens to me now, Hanzo-san?"

The archer stood up and offered the boy his hand. "Come… I wish to show you something."

Naruto was kneeling in front of a shrine dedicated to his mother. Sitting on it was her sword, a katana with its tsuba in the shape of a lotus flower. With his hands clasped, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Kaachan… if you're looking down right now, I wanna tell you that I'm doing alright. I wish I could have met you. I promise you! I won't become like _him_. I won't become like someone who put his family second. I will take up the way of the sword and carve out my own path in life. I will make you proud."

"She already is." Hanzo said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know she already is. You are her son… just you are my son now."

The blond turned his head and gazed at Hanzo with wide eyes. "You…"

"Come, my son." The archer held out his hand and smiled. "We shall begin your training as a true shinobi. I will teach you the ways of the Shimada."

 _Naruto is so much like her. His fiery personality made me smile. He was a quicker learner, and with his shadow clones he was able to learn the techniques in half the time. A shinobi will use every tool available to them, and this is no different. Just like his mother he was a natural with the sword. It came naturally to him, like water flowing in a river. Everything I taught him, he absorbed it like a sponge… and it only made him hungry for more. Just as I taught him how to wield a blade, so did I teach him how to craft and wield a bow in the Kyudo art._

 _Seven more years had passed and Naruto was now nineteen years old. These past years, journeying the world with him and learning many martial arts together, they were the best years I could have ever had. Today we have returned to Hanamura where we will be paying our respects to my younger brother Genji once more. Today marks the tenth anniversary of his death._

 _Had things been different, Kushina and I could have had Naruto. But this is enough. He is my son now, and because of him… my heart is beginning to heal. But at least I had done something right for her and cared for her only child._

"So today is the tenth anniversary of Genji-ojiisan's death?"

Hanzo nodded as they walked into the Shimada castle, leaving the incapacitated guards they had easily defeated. "Today we once again pay our respects to him."

Naruto, now a young man wearing a black leathery hooded outfit, looked up and saw the painting of the dragons of the south and north winds. "What do those dragons mean, otousan?"

Hanzo smiled as he gazed up at the painting. "I suppose it is time to tell you of the legend of the dragons of the north and south wind."

 _And though Kushina is gone from this world, her legacy lives on in her son. I fell in love with the rarest flower in all the world. Though I did not win her heart, she had won mine. I lost her and my brother, but gained a son in return._

 _My son, your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that does not make you who you are. It is the rest of your story, who you choose to be…_

 _But know this, Naruto, to me you are my pride and joy. My son… my only son._

 _You are Shimada-Uzumaki Naruto. By my blood flowing through your veins, you are the scion of two great shinobi clans._

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 1: Pasts Laid To Rest**

 **Hanamura, Japan**

 **Shimada Castle**

The hidden lands, only a few know of its existence. The Shimada clan were one of those few as it was technically their ancestral home. Another that knows of it was a disbanded organization known only as Overwatch. They had kept watch on any possibly activity coming from there, even witnessing the Third Shinobi War that had occurred almost two decades ago. It was clear that these people, although less sophisticated in terms of technology, are very formidable with their abilities.

Another thing that they were aware of was the bridge to another world that the hidden lands were connected to. A gateway to a world called Remnant. It was a world filled with humans and those with animal traits called faunus. But nothing is easy for the faunus kind as, like the omics, suffer from discrimination from the humans of Remnant. Both worlds have been made aware of each other, and many faunus have fled to Earth in search of better life where they are widely welcomed by the Asian communities due to the anime culture there. It is from there that the faunus and the omnics have formed friendships due to having gone through similar hardships. Had Overwatch still been around, they would have no doubt aided Remnant in their problems with an extremist faunus organization called the White Fang.

Either way, humanity has come a long way. Things are far from perfect, and it is far from peaceful. But… there is always hope for a better future.

Naruto dropped into a defensive stance and deflected three shurikens with his tanto from an attacker clad in white with green eyes. His father then nocked and twisted the bow string and loosed it, causing the arrow to curve and strike its target at a steep angle. But the assassin was quick and dodged the arrow with ease.

"To think that Shimada Hanzo has a son." The assassin taunted while drawing his tanto, prompting Naruto to go into an offensive stance, wielding his blade in a reverse grip. "Is this your way of honoring someone you murdered?"

"You know nothing of what happened!" The scion of the Uzumaki clan roared as he charged forward and clashed with the assassin. Their arms were a blur as sparks from their respective blades soared into the air. Using the training he had gotten from his father, he matched the attacker's moves with the Shimada taijutsu… but it was strange… the assassin was using it as well.

Hanzo saw this and nocked another arrow and loosed it. The projectile flew straight and true as Naruto jumped out of the way.

The assassin attempted to deflect it but the force was too strong for him to simply block it. He was thrown back down into an area beneath a bridge. The entire main hall of the Shimada castle was both a council chamber and an indoor garden with a wooden moat

Hanzo drew a scatter arrow and fired it. The assassin saw this and raised his tanto, deflecting all the arrows that were about to strike him while running back up towards the stairway to the terrace. Using his speed, he disappeared into a green blur and hid within the shadows. Both father and son pursued the attacker, but the moment they entered the balcony, the assassin was no longer in sight.

Hanzo nocked another arrow as he heard the assassin's voice.

"I know you tell yourself that your brother disobeyed the clan." The archer fired an arrow, but instead of hitting his intended target, it struck a wall. "And that you have to kill him to maintain order."

"It was my duty!" Hanzo confirmed as his son fired an arrow from his own bow, but the assassin easily deflected it with the arrow embedding itself onto the floor. The older man then drew his bow and aimed it at the assassin. "And my burden! That does not mean I do not honor him!"

The arrow loosed and the assassin dropped into a stance, he swung his arm forward with the edge of his blade making contact with the arrow. The moment they struck, the arrow was split into two, and the halved pieces then struck the wall behind him.

With no time to draw his blade, Naruto growled and rushed forward. Using his bow like a club, he skillfully swung it, leaping into the air flipping around while attacking and defending himself from the assassin's skillful strikes. Whoever he was, he knew how to counter the Shimada style of martial arts. The Uzumaki slid on his knees and dodged the assailant's strikes before flipping into the air and firing a few more arrows. Seeing this, he formed a few hand seals and pressed two fingers right below his mouth.

 **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"** Fire breathed out of his mouth and struck the floor below. But unbeknownst to him, the assassin had already seen this. His eyes darted to his right and saw the assassin right beside him, kicking him hard at his side and sending him crashing on the wall before crashing down onto the floor below, knocking him out.

"Naruto!" Hanzo screamed and growled as he moved in to protect his son. Just as his son did, he used his bow as a club and swung it at the assassin, hoping to get him away from the incapacitated Uzumaki scion. "You will not lay a single hair on my son!"

The assassin swung his blade, clashing it with Hanzo's bow. The latter made a strike but the assassin dodged before countering with his own attack. Both weapons grinded against each other before the assassin got the upper hand and kicked the Shimada scion, sending him towards the railing. Hanzo gritted his teeth as he prevented blocked the assassin's blade with his bow, preventing it from striking his throat.

"You think you honor your brother Genji with incense offerings?" The assassin taunted as he tried to press his blade further down but was not able to. "Honor resides in one's actions!"

Hanzo was now livid but saw his son's arrow still on the floor. "You dare lecture me about honor!? You are not worthy to say his name!" He kicked the assassing away and through him away, grabbing him by the neck with his bow before throwing him across from where he was. Going for his son's arrow, he pulled it and aimed at the assailant. At this… the blue dragoon tattoo on his left arm glowed brightly with a mist. **"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"**

Two dragon spirits emerged and roared, flying straight towards the assassin. This was the secret art of the Shimada clan, the art of summoning the dragon spirits that has served the Shimada clan faithfully for generations.

 **"Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!"** The assassin drew his katana and summoned a green dragon spirit, shocking the Shimada scion. At this he used the green dragon spirit to control the blue ones, sending it around and back towards the archer.

As the force of the blue dragons struck Hanzo, he fell on his knees and dropped his bow. He could not believe what had just happened. How could this vagabond possibly know the Shimada arts? It was clear as day, he knew how to counter Naruto's kenjutsu and taijutsu with ease… but most of all… "Only a Shimada can control the dragons. Who are you?"

Sheathing his katana, the assassin drew his tanto once more. In the blink of an eye, he rushed forward and pressed the blade up against Hanzo's throat.

"F-Father…" As Naruto stirred, he tried getting up, but the blow he received was harder than he had imagined. His vision was blurry but even he could see that the assassin now had his father beaten.

Seeing this, he looked at his son before resigning to his fate. "Go ahead… kill me. But you will not lay a finger on my son, my sins are my own."

The assassin turned his head and looked at the archer before pulling away and sheathing his blade. "No… You still have a purpose in this life… brother."

Naruto's eyes widened, and so did Hanzo's.

"No…" The archer stood up and picked up his bow. "How? My brother is dead!"

The assassin pressed something at the back of his helmet, releasing the lock on his mask. Removing it, he revealed his face, though covered by the shadows, Hanzo could still see it.

"Genji…!" Hanzo took a step back, his entire being wracked with disbelief. His brother is alive, and now a cyborg. "What have you become?"

"I have accepted what I am, and I have forgiven you." Genji replied as he put his mask back on. Patting his older brother's shoulder, he walked past him and made his way towards the railing. "Now you must forgive yourself. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it is time to pick a side."

Watching his brother leap onto a roof across from where they are, he was about to grab an arrow struck when he remembered that his son was still on the floor. "Son…"

"I'm alright…" The young shinobi grunted as he gazed at his uncle.

"I am glad to know that there is hope for you, brother." Genji said as he looked on with a smile beneath his mask. "And I am glad to know that you have trained my nephew well. We will meet again."

And with that, Genji disappeared in a plume of smoke, leaving an eagle's feather behind.

With his father helping him up, Naruto snickered, finally understanding the legend of the dragon brothers. "I still have much to learn before I can reach uncle's level…"

Hanzo chuckled as he guided his son back down the stairs into the main hall. "That you do, my son. That you do"

For the first time in many moons… Hanzo finally felt at peace. The ghosts of his past were finally laid to rest.

 **~oOo~**

By some stroke of luck, Overwatch agents have been recalled by one scientist named Winston. By some reason they had been recognised as an international organization once more. But during the early days of the recall, some of them had gone into some unfortunate events as an omnic figurehead for equality of both humanity and omnics had been killed by an assassin sent by Talon. Tekhartha Mondatta was loved by many, his beliefs that humans and machines are 'one within the iris' laid dead in front of thousands of his supporters in The Meridian Hotel. In honor of him becoming a martyr, a statue of him was erected on King's Row, England, and a picture of him was placed on the stairs in front of the very hotel where he gave his final speech. But after that, Overwatch had come back strong and had since then foiled many plans by the Talons.

And now, they had offered their help in aiding security for Remnant's upcoming Vytal Festival, a festival of peace, where cultures from all over Remnant and Earth will gather. Famous figures like the omnic monk Tekhartha Zenyatta, the late Mondatta's 'brother', will be there to spread his beliefs in behalf of his brother.

Zenyatta has had many pupils, but none brighter than the cyborg ninja Genji.

The shinobi's last mission was ironically tasked to dismantle his clan's criminal empire. But as time passed, Genji felt increasingly at war with himself. He was repulsed by the mechanical parts of his body and could not come to grips with what he had become. When his mission was complete, he abandoned Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning. He drifted for many years before crossing paths with the omnic monk Zenyatta. Though Genji initially rejected Zenyatta's wisdom, the benevolent omnic would not be deterred. In time, Zenyatta became his mentor, and under the monk's tutelage, Genji reconciled his dual existence as both man and machine. He learned to accept that although he had a cyborg body, his human soul was intact, and he came to see his new form as a gift and a unique strength.

And now, the omnic monk has gained himself a new student.

"Honored one." Naruto bowed down to the monk with great respect. "It is a great honor to meet you."

Though Zenyatta had no mouth, one could tell that he was smiling at the young man. "Please child… there is no need for such formalities. You are among equals here. We are all one with the iris."

Naruto nodded and sat down with the monk.

"I can see that though there is peace in you, there is also conflict. You deny the blood that flows within you."

"That _blood_ …" Naruto muttered. "…has only brought me pain and suffering. Nothing good comes from this blood. Only the blood of my mother and my true father has made it tolerable. The man that has sired me… I will never forgive him for what he has done to me."

"But as long as you are in conflict with yourself…" Zenyatta continued. "…you will never find peace. The blood that flows through your veins will always be a part of you. Come, I will show you what it means to be at peace with yourself."

Naruto nodded and gave the monk a Wushu salute, bowing to him as a student addressing a teacher. "This one is willing to learn, sifu."

And so it went on. Though Naruto still felt anger and bitterness towards those who had wronged him, he was finally at peace with himself and completely accepted what and who he is. He could feel a massive weight lift off of his heart. He felt light as a feather. He was no monster that the village of Konoha made him out to be. He is a shinobi, and a master swordsman. He is Uzumaki Naruto, son of Shimada Hanzo and Uzumaki Kushina, scion of two great shinobi clans. With the Kyuubi sealed inside him, the blood of Shimada Hanzo, whom donated blood to him, is now completely fused into him as if it was a part of him. It turned him into a full-blooded Shimada clansman. He was now related to his adoptive father by blood.

Just as much as he enjoyed taking lessons from Zenyatta, he enjoyed learning from his uncle Genji. Under Genji's tutelage, he had learned more of the Shimada style of kenjutsu, combining it with the Uzumaki style to create a deadly new form.

But Naruto knew that should Konoha discover his whereabouts, he would be declared a missing-nin and/or hunted by them so that he could be retrieved. He is far too important to the Leaf as he is the jinchuruki to the most powerful tailed beast. He was meant to be Konoha's weapon even though he was scorned by them. He still remembers the hateful stares, the whispers… the beatings… But thanks to Zenyatta he finally put that all behind him. If Konoha does come for him, he will not show any mercy, he is not their property.

Genji was also pleased to hear that both father and son are working to reform the Shimada clan into a nobler clan of shinobi. A clan that will work on striking down the wicked, it was here that Genji informed the reformed Overwatch of this. They were wary at first but they were mostly shocked that the cyborg ninja has a nephew.

"Do not let up your attack, nephew!"

"Hai!"

Naruto swung his sword with grace and skill while Genji blocked it. Naruto wielded a sword of his own design. Though its design was very traditional of that of a katana, it was far more technologically advanced in terms of the final phases of construction. The sword was forged by one of the last few remaining traditional swordsmiths in Japan, a swordsmith whose family has served the Shimada clan for many generations. Once the sword was forged, technology was used to turn it into a high-frequency blade. A high-frequency blade was a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonated at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks were performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets.

Naruto's sword did not use a traditional sword mounting or the tsuba guard. Instead, it used polymers as the sword's tsuka, or hilt. But what made it so unique… was that the blade was red. Naruto wanted a sword forged in honor of his mother, and a red blade fit the bill.

"He has come a long way." Hanzo said as he drank some sake while sitting beside the omnic monk.

"You have brought him up well." Zenyatta said.

Hanzo grunted. "I only raised him these past seven years."

"But you have done more for him than anyone in his life." The monk reminded. "To him you are his father, and no one else. What his sire had done is unforgiveable, that much is certain. But at least he has learned to accept what and who he is. Just as you are at peace with yourself, so is your son."

"Thank you, sifu."

Zenyatta 'smiled' and nodded to the Shimada scion. "I am honored to have taught your son. Both he and Genji are my brightest pupils. He will do a great many things. Continue to guide him, Hanzo. I feel that his past is not yet finished with him. Hey may have found peace, but that does not mean that there won't be challenges he will have to face."

Hanzo nodded. "I will sifu. You have my word."

 **~oOo~**

 **Three Months Later**

At the age of seventeen, two years ago, Naruto finally got his clan markings. Just like his father before him, his entire left arm was covered in ink. With the Uzumaki swirl on his shoulder, the rest was the markings of the nine-tailed fox and a red dragon. He felt proud and happy that he had a clan. But right now, he was facing a tiny dilemma.

The Uzumaki scion huffed at the pamphlet. "This Beacon Academy seems inadequate. Once a huntsman loses their weapon they are defenseless. They are not even taught how to prepare themselves when they finally take a life."

"You will be there representing our clan, my son." Hanzo said as he sat at the table with his son, enjoying lunch together. The home they were in was his childhood home where he grew up with Genji when they were just boys. It was a house in Hanamura, a mild distance away from the Shimada castle. It was a house that has not been used in a very long time, not since their mother died. Now it is home to the father and son, where they will be staying. It would have been more homely if Kushina were there with them. And thus a picture of her sat on the table with them.

It had been months since the Shimada had been purged of every corrupt elder, and had since then began reforming their ideals to what it once was during the ancient times. Of course, the public eye still sees the Shimada as a wealthy business, owning several shops in Hanamura. Hanzo had agreed to Overwatch's request for Naruto to attend Beacon as a representative and foreign student. If they are to gain a friendly relationship with the organization, then this is their best chance. But Naruto will not be alone in this; he will be joining one other from the South Korean Mobile Exo-Force.

"Have faith, Naruto." Hanzo said as he eyed his son with amusement. "You are given a chance to show them what the Shimada clan is capable of."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I suppose that is one consolation. Beacon does have an exceptional academic program."

"See? Everything will work out."

"I hear that shinobi from the hidden lands will be there."

Hanzo did not react and just kept on eating his meal. "I will be there and so will your uncle. So you have no need to worry. Overwatch will not tolerate abductions, especially when it comes to relatives of one of their own."

"I will not show mercy should they try something." Naruto quietly declared.

The Shimada clan head nodded and quirked up his lips into a small smile. "I expect nothing less."

 **~oOo~**

Twenty years ago, South Korea was attacked by a colossal omnic monstrosity that rose from the depths of the East China Sea. The massive, lumbering construct caused catastrophic damage to coastal cities before it was driven back beneath the waves. In response, the South Korean government developed a mechanized armored drone unit, called MEKA, to protect urban environments in future engagements with the omnic threat. Every few years the omnic would return, assaulting South Korea and its neighbors. The omnic learned from these encounters, often reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities. Each incident ended in a stalemate, with the monstrosity defeated but not destroyed.

As the omnic continued to adapt, it eventually disrupted MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs. Scrambling to find suitable candidates, the government turned to the country's professional gamers, who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems. A number of top stars were drafted, who now pilot MEKA's walkers in defense of their homeland. In a concession to the predilections of their new draftees, the government suspended certain military protocols and allowed them to customize their uniforms and mechs, as well as broadcast combat operations live.

One of these very pilots is Hana Song, known more by her online name D-Va. A former professional gamer, she was drafted into the military to pilot the mechs. Lately, she has begun streaming her combat operations to her adoring fans, and since then her views had reached the world, turning her into a worldwide sensation and global icon. Even Remnant has begun watching her streams, garnering her even more fame.

Shooting robots and taking down Talon mercenaries is nothing short of fun for her.

But for now she is being sent to Remnant to become a 'foreign student' and represent her nation.

Pulling the triggers and maneuvering her pink mech, she fired at the Talon mercenaries. She had just arrived at Tokyo where she will be meeting with several Overwatch officials, but the moment she stepped off of her plane, several armed men garbed in black had opened fire.

 _"Stupid griefers and gankers!"_ Hana spat in her native tongue as she kicked a Talon mercenary, sending him straight towards a cargo container. Turning her mech, she fired her mech's pair of arm mounted pulse cannons and unleashed a stream of continuous wave of energy bolts at her foe. Some were taken down while others took behind cover. _"Ugh… these noobs are annoying!"_

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Eh?" Hana turned her head and saw a shadowy figure wielding a red katana coming down on those mercenaries behind cover. All he heard next was screams and the gutting of flesh. Seeing this, she found a few mercenaries losing their cover. Grinning, she pulled the trigger took them out in one swipe.

The mysterious figure brought his sword down and finished off the last remaining Talon mercenary. Flicking his blade, he placed it back into its sheath slung onto his back. "D-Va in the flesh, a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh… yeah." Hana dismounted, revealing her long brown hair and pink eyes. The guy in front of her was definitely a ninja, and by the looks of it, his katana reminded her of Metal Gear Rising. The sword was red like Jetstream Sam's. "Thanks for the help I guess…"

The figure smiled as he emerged from the shadows, lowering his mask to reveal his whiskered face. "No problem. I'm Naruto… Shimada Naruto."

"Shimada?" Hana's brows rose at the name. "You're… but I thought most of them were wiped out?"

Naruto nodded. "Most of them were, yes. But it has been reformed by my father as he has now taken the seat of clan head."

"So you're Hanzo's son."

The shinobi nodded once more.

"Are those…"

"Yes… they're birthmarks."

"And…"

"Tattoos, yes… I have tattoos on my entire left arm."

"Uh…"

"I am being sent to Remnant at Overwatch's request."

"Me too!" Hana was happy that she wasn't going to be alone for her trip to Remnant, and her new friend isn't bad to look at either. Looking at his sleeveless arms she can tell he's a hard worker. _Okay, he's hot! So what!?_

"Is there something on my face?"

"Wha-?" Hana's face went beet red at the realization that she had been staring at him for a few minutes. "No, no, no, no! Just… happy that I'm not alone for this trip."

"Ah." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well… is there anything else you need?"

"Oh no!" Hana waved her hands before bowing to him. "I think I got it. Thanks for the help… but I could have taken care of them myself."

"Ah… but I believe I you were having a little difficulty there."

The former professional gamer pouted and crossed her arms. "No I wasn't, I totally had them!"

Naruto smiled, making her feel more irritated. Seeing as she will be alright, he bowed to her. "Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you, D-Va. I will see you tomorrow."

At that he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Hana gaped before stomping her foot, glaring at where Naruto used to be.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto smiled as he stood on a building that overlooked where D-Va is. Lowering his hood, he was now revealed to have changed the color of his hair. Through a ritual, he had permanently changed the color of both his hair and eyes as he wanted to look closer to his mother and away from the man who had damned his life. From blond, he was now a redhead with violet eyes, just like his mother. It was also much longer now with him having tied it into a small ponytail.

Looking down, he could see D-Va's furious face. What he didn't tell her was that he was going to watch over her from the shadows and make sure that she got to where she is going to safely. There was no need to tell her that. She certainly wasn't bad to look… so that's always a plus in his books.

"KILL STEALING HACKER!"

She certainly has fire.

 **NA: I believe that is the start of a beautiful friendship… and perhaps more! Ah this is going to be fun.**

 **Red haired Naruto, something that is rarely done but still plausible to do, I mean he just looks more like Kushina. By the way if you are wondering what kind of outfit he is wearing, just look up at my profile. Or… you can just look up the Mark of the Ninja outfit… darn good game.**

 **Aside from this crossed with RWBY, it is interesting as to how similar the omnics and the faunus are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Go ninja, go ninja, go! Overwatch! Yes we are also having RWBY in this since it is actually quite fitting. I mean the Overwatch universe is just slightly less crazy than the Marvel universe, not to mention there isn't much lore revealed yet. Some backstories and the animated shorts, yes, but not an actual story.**

 **Anyways, grab some popcorn and enjoy the show!**

 **Had to change Hana's IGN to D-Va since FFN would not allow me to use a 'period' between the D and V.**

 **~oOo~**

Doctor Angela Ziegler, AKA Mercy, has been a member of Overwatch for many years. Ever since the organization's reformation, she had been more than happy to meet up with her colleagues in Tokyo where they will be heading towards Remnant through the hidden lands. She has seen many things wherever she had gone. She had seen some beautiful things, some amazing things, some sad and depressing things, and she saw some horrible things. She had disagreements towards South Korea's conscription of their professional gamers due to them possessing the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate their mechs. The one she had just met was Hana Song, more commonly known as D-Va. A nineteen year old young woman, to her, is far too young to be sent to fight. In Angela's eyes she is still a child.

What concerned her more was that newcomer that had met up with her former patient Genji.

"Uncle." A red-haired young man with whiskers on his cheeks and tattoos on his entire left arm bowed to the cybernetic ninja.

"Ah… nephew, you came."

"I am here to represent the clan, uncle. I would never dare bring dishonor."

Genji nodded and patted his nephew's shoulder.

"Genji." Angela approached them. "This is your nephew?"

The cyborg nodded. "This is Naruto, my brother Hanzo's son."

"I was not aware that he had a son."

"I am adopted." Naruto clarified before bowing to the woman. "A pleasure to meet you Doctor Ziegler. I thank you for saving my uncle."

The woman saw how young the redhead was and slightly frowned at the sight of his tattoo. She did not want to involve those so young for this expedition but they were being sent to a school… a combat school. "Aren't you a little too young to have tattoos?"

"They are clan markings, Doctor." Naruto said, unfazed by her disapproving tone. "They represent both the Shimada and Uzumaki clans. I am the last of the latter. Our home was wiped out due to fear of our clan becoming too powerful."

Angela looked aghast. "How horrible."

"The hidden lands have been that way for a very long time."

The doctor's eyes widened. "You're from the hidden lands?"

The redhead nodded. "I was born in Konoha. My… parents… were killed on the day of my birth. I did not live a good life until father found me on death's door."

Ah yes… the shinobi villages of the hidden lands train child soldiers to fight for the village's interests. It was barbaric, but it has been that way for a very long time. It is their way, and though she wanted to disagree, she had no right to judge them as it would mean being discriminatory towards a foreign culture.

"If you will excuse me." Naruto bowed to both his uncle and the doctor before making his way inside. "I will make myself acquainted with this place."

Watching the young shinobi head inside, Angela bore a sad look. "For someone so young he has been through too much. His left chest is someone warped… a scar perhaps?"

Genji shrugged. "What he has endured has only made him stronger. He has no desire to become clan head, he only wishes to live out his life the way he wants. He deserves that much."

"Has your nephew ever had a chance of being a child?"

Genji shook his head much to Angela's displeasure. "No. He had lost that right on the day of his birth."

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 2: Into the land of Dust**

"You don't really talk much, do you luv?" A young British woman at 26 with short spiky brown hair eyed Naruto as he went through the ritual of cleaning his bright red katana.

"I only 'talk much' when the need arises." Naruto said as he ran an oiling cloth over the blade after wiping out any possibly debris with a simple cloth. Running it down, he let the oil settle before wiping it clean off with a wiping paper.

"Watcha' doin?"

"Cleaning Akahime."

"Aka what?"

"It is the name of his sword, Tracer." A large gorilla wearing white armor said as he walked in. "It means red princess, am I wrong."

Naruto nodded and gave the talking gorilla a small smile. "You are correct, Winston-san."

"I have studied various cultures of the world." Winston said as he adjusted his glasses. "A pleasure to meet you, Shimada Naruto, I am Winston, scientist and member of Overwatch."

"I am well aware of who you are." The red-haired shinobi said, nodding to the gorilla in a respective manner. "I read many articles of your organization's exploits. It is a shame that the world had rejected your ideals during a time of great need."

Tracer shrugged. "Not everyone likes what we do, luv. But still, we do what we can. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Excited to do hero stuff with us?"

Naruto stifled a chuckle as he gently dabbed the uchiko ball on his blade, lightly spreading a special powder over the red metal. "I do not believe in heroes."

Tracer tilted her head. "No?"

"I believe in the ideals of working in the dark to serve the light." The redhead declared as he glided a cleaning cloth over the blade, wiping the powder away. "I do not look for recognition or attention."

"Well that might be a little too late to say."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tracer's words when he was then shown a YouTube video of him taking down Talon mercenaries with D-Va, the very same encounter he had last night.

"Everyone is wondering who this new ninja is." Winston said as he then went to the comment section. "People are saying you're like a mini-Genji. And a real life Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear Rising while Genji is Raiden."

"Well he is my uncle, and I did learn the Shimada-style of kenjutsu." The shinobi then widened his eyes before letting out a sigh. "I was careless… dammit. I was hoping for people not to know of me so soon."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now, luv." Tracer said as she stood up and stretched her arms and back.

Naruto stared at his blade, and instead of seeing the reflection of his face, he saw his mother sadly smiling at him. Blinking, he saw his face. He mentally sighed that his mother could be saddened at how he turned out. Perhaps this was not what she had wished for him… he wouldn't know… she's not around…

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts when Winston nudged him.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai." The shinobi nodded as he placed Akahime back into her sheath. "I was just thinking. It's ironic for me… years ago I was an attention seeker due to not having grown up with a nice loving family."

"You're an orphan." Tracer said with her eyes widening a little.

Naruto nodded once again. "I grew up not knowing any better. Every day I would come to home an empty apartment with no one to greet me. The village I was born in scorned me for the power that I possessed within me . It's rather depressing… having the world reject you, added with being an orphan and a scapegoat just added insult to injury. Later on my seventh birthday… the beatings…"

"Blimey!" Tracer gasped. They would beat a child!? What kind of people are they!?

Naruto's eyes looked distant as he gazed at out the window to see the sprawling city of Tokyo. "They would call me demon child or demon brat, as if I was an actual demon. So I escaped my rundown apartment and hid in a cave within the forest, sometimes for days. Children were not allowed to play with me, their parents would tell them to keep their distance, alienating me in the process."

Winston frowned. That was not right. No child should be subject to such experiences.

"When I was twelve, months before Shimada Hanzo found me, I gained an ability where I can make fragile copies of myself called shadow clones. Through them I would use them…" Naruto gripped Akahime's scabbard rather tightly. "…I would use them to keep myself company when I'm at home. I often questioned myself if I was slowly losing my sanity."

"But you didn't." Tracer pointed out. "I mean… you like fine to me. Your noggin doesn't look twisted."

The shinobi smiled appreciatively at the time-manipulating fighter. "I thank you that you think so, Tracer."

"So what happened next?" The gorilla asked as he got himself a banana and a jar of peanut butter.

"In the end I did gain friends… but… they still saw me as the village idiot. I wanted to become the village's leader so that I might finally earn recognition."

Winston eyed the redhead and nodded in understanding. "You realized that wouldn't work."

The shinobi set Akahime aside and went over to the fridge, grabbing an orange soda for himself. "Yeah. Months later, the one I called brother, Sasuke, betrayed the village. I, along with others, were sent to bring him back. Long story short, he defeated me, putting a whole in my chest and making a quick getaway. Moments later Shimada Hanzo, my father, found me on death's doorstep. And the rest is history." Turning around, he found Winston sniffling with a few droplets of water running down his cheek. "Winston, are you crying?"

Winston sniffled and wiped away the tears. "N-No… I'm not."

Tracer giggled. "Winston here can be a really big softy."

"I'm not a softy, I'm a scientist!"

Naruto looked at them for a few seconds before snickering and then turning to full-blown laughter. He might just like hanging with these people. Just maybe… he might just fit right in.

 **~oOo~**

"Ah!" Hana pointed at Naruto as he walked in. "You!"

"Yes, me."

The former professional gamer placed her Nintendo 3DS down on the table and walked up to him, pouting cutely at him. "Hacker!"

"Well I did hack at those mercenaries last night." Naruto quipped, although he knew exactly what she was calling him. "But I think I slashed them more."

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Hana growled at him.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Look, I was just in the area and thought I could help out. Besides those Talon thugs were no doubt up to something."

"I know that." The MEKA pilot let out a sigh of her own. "Sorry…"

"No harm done." He held out his hand and smiled at her. "Friends?"

Hana nodded and smiled in return, taking his hand and shaking it. "Friends."

Moment later the two sat down with Hana playing with her 3DS. Naruto just twiddled with a few of his shuriken and talked. It was certainly refreshing to have someone of your age group going with you to an unknown place filled with possible dangers. Naruto was confident they were both capable of tackling any challenge, but he also knew that there was no room for haughtiness. Arrogance can lead to his own downfall and he cannot afford that. But right now he was happy… he had actually made friends today, genuine ones.

"So how long have you been a ninja?" Hana asked as she wanted to sate her curiosity.

"Since I was eight."

The MEKA pilot dropped her jaws. "EH!?"

"Shinobi in the hidden lands are trained at a very young age." He looked up at the ceiling and imagined himself watching the clouds. "In the village I once lived in I was considered the dead-last. Someone who cannot possibly rise to the top. Every step I took I was considered a joke, someone who couldn't possibly become powerful no matter how hard I tried." He raised his hand formed a fist, clenching it hard. "Now look at me. I am a master swordsman in my own right, and scion to two great shinobi clans. Shinobis from the villages of the hidden lands are coming to Remnant as well… when the time is right I will show them what I am capable of." Naruto then looked back down and grinned at the brunette. "And then I am going to kick their ass."

Hana giggled at his final words. "I'm sure you will. By the way, why is your sword red like Murasama from Metal Gear Rising?"

Naruto waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. "That is just coincidence. It's red because I wanted to honor my mother who had red hair."

"Your mother?" Naruto nodded at her question. "What is she like?"

"I don't honestly know. She died when I was born."

The brunette gasped and felt guilty for asking such a question. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be, you did not know."

"Still-"

The redhead gave her an assuring smile. "It's fine, really. I've gotten over the fact that I never knew her. Besides, if I die I'll be able to meet her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" The MEKA pilot exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you this because I want your pity." Naruto said as he ran his thumb over the cold metal of his shurikens. "I told you this because I want people to hear my story and tell those who wish to hear it that even a nobody like me can rise to the top. Everyone in this world, be it rich or poor, famous or not, everyone has untapped potential."

Hana smiled at his words.

"You are correct!" A boisterous German voice came through and the two saw a massive man in armor approaching them with a smile. "That is exactly what we in Overwatch think!"

Naruto stood up and bowed to the large man. "You must be Reinhardt. I am Shimada Uzumaki Naruto, scion of the shinobi clans of Shimada and Uzumaki."

"No need to bow to me boy!" Reinhardt gave the young man a boisterous laugh and patted him on the back. "It is good to finally meet a fellow warrior!"

"I am honored to meet you." Naruto said.

The armored man laughed. "And so modest! We will get along just fine!" He then looks over to D-Va and approaches her, handing her a small notebook. "I was wondering if you would sign this for me. It's…" He clears his throat and lowers his voice, whispering to her with a small blush to his face. "…for a friend."

Hana giggles and nods, grabbing a pen and writing her signature on the notebook. "Of course! Here you go. Love, D-Va."

Once the large knight left the room, Naruto snickered and shook his head. "That was definitely for his so called 'friend'."

Hana giggled and nodded in agreement. "I get those kinds of autograph requests quite often, so it's normal for me."

"How do you handle it?" Naruto asked. "The fame I mean."

The brunette shrugged. "I mostly chat with fans online and meet them during conventions. Other than that, I'm mostly at home or on duty, patrolling the coastal cities of my country. What about you?"

"I'm a ninja." Naruto reminded her. "I've done a few assassination on criminals with large bounties. It's how I've been able to survive while travelling the world with my father. Other than doing jobs, I've travelled to China to learn their martial arts. It's really an experience."

"Lucky." Hana's voice was slightly envious. "I don't get to see much, I mean it's the reason why I signed up to become a representative of my country. I wanted to get the chance of travelling to a different world. A different world! How crazy is that?"

Naruto raised a brow. "There is a talking gorilla in the building and his best friend can manipulate time. I think anything is possible."

Both MEKA pilot and shinobi stared at each other for a moment before going into fits laughter. Hidden behind a doorway, Angela Ziegler smiled at the scene before her. It seems she really had nothing to worry about Naruto's mental state. But that doesn't mean she won't be keeping an eye on the young man. She had heard everything during their conversation, that is already cause for concern. She has a feeling that Naruto may be seeking retribution to those who have wronged him. That is not uncommon when it comes to a shinobi clan. She cannot allow someone young like him to think of doing things like revenge.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

"Sifu!" Genji and Naruto bowed to the omnic monk.

"My pupils." Zenyatta returned the gesture. "So good to see you two doing well."

"You don't look too bad yourself, sifu."

Zenyatta chuckled at the younger shinobi. "Naruto… you seem to be more relaxed, that is good."

"It is all thanks to your teachings, sifu."

"Zenyatta!" Tracer greeted the monk. "It is an honor to meet a member of the Shambali. Mondatta was an inspiration to me."

"To us all." Zenyatta said. "I miss him greatly."

The Shambali were formed after the Omnic Crisis, after experiencing what they referred to as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their pre-programmed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligences and that, like humans, they possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But with Mondatta dead at the hands of a Talon assassin identified to be the Widowmaker, Zenyatta has taken up the mantle of showing the people the Way of the Iris. Zenyatta had long since left the monastery and became a wandering guru, travelling the world and helping people overcome their personal struggles and finding inner peace.

Naruto and Genji are two of those he had helped along his way.

"Honored sifu." Naruto gave the monk a Wushi salute. "It is wonderful to know that you will be travelling with us."

"This trip itself will be an experience for us all." The monk declared. "To help the faunus with their struggles for equality."

Genji nodded. "We will be more than happy to help you, sifu."

Zenyatta 'smiled'. "Thank you, my pupils."

"I think it's time we get going." Winston announced. "We'll be passing through…"

"Uzushiogakure." All eyes were now on Naruto as he mentioned the name of the place. "My ancestral home." But before Naruto could say anymore, a voice came from behind.

"Wait!" A woman in her thirties with glasses and a large jacket came running in. "Don't leave without me!"

"Mei." Angela smiled at the woman that came up to them. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I cannot pass up the chance at studying Remnant's forests." Mei said. "I also want to study the hidden while we pass through."

Winston nodded. "Let's go."

 **~oOo~**

 **Uzushiogakure, Land of Whirlpools**

The land of whirlpools was a sight to behold. It was a tranquil place with nature overtaking the area, but it was also a sight of sadness as the ruined village of Uzushiogakure was there for everyone to witness.

"How sad." Mei whispered as she saw the ruined buildings and homes of the once proud village.

"Several shinobi villages destroyed it out of fear of my clan." Naruto said. "We were skilled in both the art of the sword and fuuinjutsu, the art of sealing. They thought us too powerful… and so they ruined us."

"All because of that?" Angela gave the redhead an incredulous look. "That's…"

"Here in the hidden lands, power is everything." Genji explained to his colleagues. "Fear is a norm, and a weapon."

"We won't stay here for long." Naruto whispered as he jumped off the transport and down on the ground.

The redhead had found himself in the village's underground section of the library where Uzumaki clan's most precious jutsu scrolls are kept. Thankfully no one had entered the chamber. Sifting through some of the old scrolls, he took one that was related to kenjutsu and smiled that it was one of the techniques he hasn't learned yet. He didn't really get that much of a chance to go through the library the last time he was here so getting a few more scrolls was always a good thing. Laying a storage scroll down on the floor, he placed the scrolls he had taken on it and made a hand sign, sealing the items within the scroll.

"Oh my!"

Naruto's head snapped upwards and spotted the angel-winged doctor gasping at him. "Doctor… I didn't see you there."

"You made those scrolls disappear."

"Storage scroll that uses a basic sealing or enclosing technique." The redhead explained as he placed the storage scroll into his bag. "To put it simply, it allows me to seal many kinds of items within it by storing them in a pocket dimension, making traveling easier. It is an essential tool for shinobi."

"Amazing!" Winston entered the chamber after hearing the shinobi's words. "May I see one?"

"Of course." Naruto handed the genetically engineered gorilla an empty scroll. "This one is empty at the moment."

"Fascinating, it uses a special kind of paper infused with an energy."

"That energy is chakra." Naruto explained. "Similar to the ones Zenyatta uses for his orbs. It's still a mystery how omnics are able to channel them. Perhaps they were really blessed by Buddha."

"Do you mind if I have this so I can study it?"

The Uzumaki scion nodded. "Go ahead, I can always make more."

"Many thanks, Naruto!"

Mei certainly got her samples as the plants here were nothing like she had ever seen. Naruto, Hana, Zenyatta, and Genji were at the graves where many of the village's people, both ninja and civilian, were laid to rest long ago. All of them were on their knees with their hands clasped together, paying their respects to those who had lost their lives to a pointless war. Many of those who died have yet to even learn how to walk… it was a sad sight.

"May their souls find peace within the iris." Zenyatta prayed as he set a flower down on one of the graves.

Once again, the four bowed before turning to head back to the transport. Once back on, Naruto was met with sympathetic looks as even though he was born here, it was still a part of him. With the ship taking off, they now made their way towards the threshold to Remnant.

"This is the reality that many villages here may face." The redhead stated. "Out here, it is survival of the fittest."

Angela frowned. "It still does not make it right. All those innocent lives because people got too afraid."

"Fear does that." Zenyatta said. "People fear what they do not understand, it makes them become irrational and impulsive."

Naruto sat down in one corner of the transport and saw Hana following after him/

"Are you alright?"

"It's never easy whenever I come to Uzushio to pay my respects. So many waster lives. There are so few of us now."

"Hey." Hana whispered as she placed a hand on his, something that surprised her. "You're not alone here, okay?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Thank you." Looking through the window, he saw the beautiful view of Uzushiogakure's island as the transport approached the threshold that will take them into Remnant.

"It's beautiful." Hana said.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nod of agreement. But he didn't mean the island.

 _Beautiful._

 **~oOo~**

 **Remnant**

 **Vale City, Kingdom of Vale**

It was already night when they had arrived. At the Vale council's expense they were given a place to stay at a hotel while Naruto and Hana will be staying in Beacon Academy as second years. As such their luggage has been sent to the academy the moment they had arrived, well it was mostly Hana's belongings since Naruto has all of his stuff in storage scrolls.

The city was peaceful but Zenyatta could already see the areas where the faunus neighborhoods are. Even though Vale was considered one of the less racially discriminative kingdoms, the separation between races was still evident. The humans lived on this side of the city, and the faunus on the other. It deeply saddened the omnic monk that his race wasn't the only ones facing such hardships. But now that he is here, he can help them with their pains. But most of all, two of his brightest pupils will be at his side to aid them.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked as she watched Naruto make his way out of the hotel.

"I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit." The redhead replied as he put on his hood and mask. "I'll mostly keep to the rooftops so I won't attract any unneeded attention. So don't worry about me."

"Naruto." Angela called out as she walked up to him.

"I'll be fine, doctor." The shinobi said with a smile behind his mask. He didn't know why the great Mercy was worrying about him so much. On their way here from Uzushio, she made sure that he wasn't depressed or having any negative thoughts. For a doctor that was normal but… she was practically babying him. He wasn't used to that kind of treatment. "Just… I'll be sure to be back by midnight, okay?"

Before Angela could stop him, a hand went up to her shoulder and saw… "Zenyatta?"

"He is not used to that kind of treatment you are giving him, doctor. He prefers his independence."

The healer sighed. "I'm just worried about him. He's still young and…"

The omnic monk leaned in as he felt that there must be a reason that why she is acting like this. "Doctor?"

Angela bit her lip before turning around. "It's nothing."

All the while, Hana looked on before heading back inside. She'll be heading to Beacon with Naruto tomorrow, so there's nothing really for her to worry about. Naruto is more than capable of taking care of himself.

 **~oOo~**

The night was young and he figured that it was a weekend. He could see the various people enjoying their nights, buying their drinks and having a good time at restaurants and bars. It made him smile that there were some humans interacting with their faunus friends. Jumping to another set of rooftops, he neared the deeper parts of the city where the city's port is located. It was simple really. Areas like this with little light source at night would be the perfect place for shady dealings and activities to occur. Taking a leap forward he landed on the head of a malfunctioning lamp post and stood there, surveying the area. He took a deep breath and tapped into his tenant's chakra, turning his eyes from violet into a blood red with swirly pupils like the Uzumaki clan emblem. Right after Hanzo had nursed him back to health, he had struck a deal with the Kyuubi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The nine-tailed fox chuckled as the blond enters his mindscape._ _ **"The first time my jailer sees me and he wishes to use more of my power? You are bolder than I thought."**_

" _I want power. I want power for my own selfish reasons. I want to make sure that I do not lose like that again."_

" _ **Yes…"**_ _The Kyuubi hummed as he remembered Naruto's disastrous loss to the Uchiha._ _ **"That would be problematic, not only to you, but to me. If you die, I die, simple as that. But tell me, why should I let you use my power?"**_

" _Because it would benefit us both." Naruto declared. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful of the nine bijuu. What would you think if you saw that your jinchuruki is a weakling? I barely made it out with my life against Gaara…"_

" _ **YES!"**_ _The Kyuubi suddenly got angry at the memory of facing the one-tailed raccoon. The fox roared and slammed his head up against his._ _ **"You nearly embarrassed me that day, brat! You had to rely on a fucking toad to defeat that dumb raccoon! A TOAD!"**_

" _So what's it going to be, fur ball?"_

 _The fox growled at the blond and glared at him before going into a deep laughter._ _ **"You are not as dumb as I thought, brat. Let me ask you. Why do you wish to use my power?"**_

" _Simple." Naruto chirped as he grinned at the bijuu. "I just want it."_

 _The fox chuckled._ _ **"Very well… I will grant you a dojutsu of my own device. Be warned, I will not go easy on you when it comes to training you in using my power."**_

 _Naruto bowed. "Of course… Kyuubi."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

The eye of the fox granted him to see through many visions, much like using an infrared goggle. It allowed him to see things similar to a thermal imaging goggle, but it also allowed him to see through night perfectly. Whenever he was on a bounty hunt his prey never got away. People who he deems a threat or an enemy are red, friendlies were blue, and non-combatants were white, everything else in his vision was black and white. But his eyes not only gave him a unique vision, it also heightened his senses a hundred fold. In a way he has become a pseudo-faunus.

The area here appears to be quiet but that's the thing. If it is quiet then something is going on. He took a data pad from his pack and examined the contents of the device. The world of Remnant may be at a time of peace but that doesn't mean that there isn't someone trying to disrupt it. Right now this world seems to be having a problem with an organization created for peace violent, wrecking and burning shops that refuse to serve faunus. Their wish is to wipe out humanity for the cause of faunus supremacy. That cannot be allowed.

Naruto made an oath to serve the greater good by whatever means necessary. If that means dirtying his hands then so be it. Wetwork is something he is not unfamiliar with. Out in the distance he heard an explosion go off with a small mushroom-shaped smoke going up in the air. "Well, what do we have here?"

 **~oOo~**

Down in the docks a battle ensued as a raven-haired cat faunus and a blond monkey faunus fought a cadre of White Fang insurgents, ironically led by a human male with orange hair and a top hat. The monkey faunus was quick with his feet. Wielding a bo staff, he twirled and swung his weapon, knocking out several thugs that got in his way. The cat faunus wasn't far behind as she swung her katana-pistol hybrid. Her scabbard also had a sharp edge, doubling it as a second sword.

The monkey faunus spun his staff and blocked an explosive shot from the orange-haired man's gun cane.

"He's mine!" The cat faunus roared and rushed in, using her natural speed and semblance to create shadows, making her look she was teleporting around the place. But the orange-haired man was actually putting up a good fight and easily defended himself from her flurry of attacks. With the way he fought he managed to land a few good hits on her and knocked her away.

Thankfully the blond intervened and split his staff into two, turning them into nun-chucks that doubled as lever-action shotguns. The amount of shots that were going off kept the criminal occupied, allowing Blake to go in and knock him off his feet.

The orange-haired man growled before looking up and saw a cargo container still attached to a carne. Aiming his cane gun up he fired off a shot and sent the metallic container down, separating the two faunus with the blond facing the barrel of Roman's weapon.

Just then a flurry of shurikens came out from the shadows and struck several White Fang grunts on their backs and chests. This was then followed by a gust of wind as red slashes engulfed the area. All eyes were then on a certain figure in black with orange lines on his hood and shoulders, holding a blood red blade that he was just placing it back into its sheath.

" **Uzumaki Iaijutsu: Guren no Issei! (Cry of the Red Lotus)"**

 ***Clink***

The moment the sword clicked back into its sheath, the White Fang grunts hit by the red slashes burst into showers of blood as their bodies were split wide open. The blood burst out like a flower blooming in the night. None of those who had been hit by the shurikens and the sword survived. Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang, had just witnessed a dozen White Fang grunts slain by this stranger in three seconds flat.

"What the-!?" Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal in Remnant, gaped at the scene. This was not part of the plan. He could no doubt handle these two kids but this guy… he just killed twelve men without even a second thought!

One of the grunts who had witnessed this roared and fired his gun. The bullet soared through the air, straight towards the dark hooded stranger. But then all eyes widened as the stranger drew his sword with lightning fast speed, faster than anything they had ever seen. They were frozen in place as the blade made contact with the bullet right down its center. But for the swordsman, everything around him slowed down. His eyes were on the blade as the bullet began to split in half with its metal just gliding over it. Instead of getting hit by the bullet as the gunner intended, it just got split in half, flying off in two directions, completely avoiding him.

"Woah." Sun, Blake's friend, gaped at what had just happened. "Did that just happen?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Roman barked as his plans were now officially ruined by this unknown. "You know hard it is to do this kind of heist!?"

"I care not for your problems, criminal." The swordsman replied with a slight Asian accent. "You and your kind only wish to disturb the peace. I am simply the executioner." Flinging his arms forward once he sheathed his blade, dozens of shurikens came out of his sleeves and struck the White Fang grunts in front of him. But what was strange was that they all ignored their Aura. Seeing that they were distracted, he rushed in and drew his sword once more. Everything else was a blur.

Blake couldn't move. Although technically the White Fang were her enemy now, they were still her kin. And she could not bear the sight of them being slaughtered like this.

As the bullheads in the air fired their machineguns at the swordsman, he deflected them with his sword, preventing each and every one of them from hitting him. Off to the side a bright green laser sliced some of the bullheads open, sending them and their occupants crashing down.

"Blake!" A red-haired girl with a red hood came rushing up to the cat faunus. "Are you…" The girl stopped short as she saw the several dead bodies. "…alright? What… what happened?"

"GRR!" Roman growled as he retreated into a bullhead, ordering the pilot to take off with the rest. Tonight they will be coming home empty handed. "These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder."

"Though your aid was unneeded, it is not unwelcome." The swordsman said with gratitude in his voice as he approached the orange-haired girl that fired the laser. "You are a very unique omnic. Sifu Zenyatta will no doubt wish to meet you."

"You…" The girl's eyes widened. "You know what I am?"

The swordsman nodded. "Is there something wrong?"

"I…" The orangette lowered her head. "You're not bothered that I'm a machine?"

The swordsman smiled behind his mask. "Humans… machines… we are all one within the iris. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Storm Shadow."

"Oh!" The girl then perked up. "My name is Penny, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

Storm Shadow then bowed before patting her head. He became amused by her enthusiasm. "If you wish to meet with Sifu Zenyatta, come to the Vale Royal Palace Hotel tomorrow and simply ask for him. I have no doubt he will wish to meet you."

Penny nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

"Good. Now then, I must take my leave."

All eyes were on Storm Shadow as he disappeared in a plume of black smoke, leaving a feather behind as it dissipated.

Blake had to hold Ruby and cradle her as she was now traumatized by the several dead bodies of her kin on the ground with pools of blood forming a large one.

But one questioned remained in her mind.

Who is Storm Shadow?

 **~oOo~**

 **Vale Royal Palace Hotel**

"It seems you have been busy tonight."

Naruto turned his head as he entered his hotel room through the window, spotting Genji right at the door. "Uncle."

Genji grabbed the remote and turned it on, showing him the footage of policemen at Vale's docks covering up several bodies of White Fang grunts. "What did you find?"

"They were… strangely… led by one Roman Torchwick, a human."

The older shinobi raised an eyebrow. "But I thought the White Fang were…"

"Anti-human?" Naruto furrowed his brows. "That's what I thought as well. But it seems that they are up to something. What I do know is that he seems to be supplying them as he may have supplied these people with transport aircraft."

"We have a lot of work to do." Genji muttered. "Get some sleep. We will tell discuss with the rest tomorrow morning."

"Yes uncle."

"Oh and Naruto?" Genji gave his nephew a smile. "Excellent work. As expected of a shinobi of the Shimada and Uzumaki, you handled the situation well."

The redhead bowed. "Thank you, uncle."

 **~oOo~**

 **Unknown Location**

"So you're telling me… that you weren't to get anything… and lose at least most of the men given to you?"

Roman gulped as he was stared down by a woman in a red dress. Her fiery eyes peering into him like she was staring into his very soul. All he could do was nod fearfully. "S-Some ninja guy came in out of nowhere, shurikes and katana and stuff. Took out thirty guys in seconds, like they were nothing. People in the news said he's called Storm Shadow or something…"

"Storm Shadow…" The woman muttered.

"He calls himself the executioner of… people like me."

"A vigilante." The woman crossed her arms as she turned to two of her associates behind her. "A rogue element with a vendetta against criminals and the like. Emerald."

"Yes ma'am?" A girl with bright emerald hair stepped forward.

"Add this Storm Shadow to the list. No doubt he will be an annoyance to our plans. Also, find out who he is and who he may be with."

Emerald nodded.

They had a lot of work to do.

 **~oOo~**

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Deep within Naruto's mind as he slept, he sat on a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley. It had been a while since Naruto had decided to change the outlook of his mindscape, chancing it from a sewer to a mountain overlooking a valley filled with life. He sat on a rock, holding a piece of wood and a carving knife, creating a masterpiece.

" **You've been at it for a while."** Kurama stated as he lay behind the redhead, relaxing as always.

"Helps keep me at peace."

" **You've come a long way from what you once were."**

"Yeah."

" **I certainly enjoyed what you did a while ago."**

Naruto harrumphed. "They made their choice just I made mine. They sowed their fate when they chose to terrorize innocents and upset the balance for the sake of their misguided beliefs. In a way… I'm a Shinigami."

Kurama cackled as he stood up and went back into the forest where his cave is. **"And that is why you are my favorite jinchuruki. You have no problem taking a life."**

The redhead grunted as he placed the wood carving down and enjoyed the view. Moments later a figure appeared behind him. He had bright gold hair and wore a long white cloak with fiery patterns on the tresses. On the back were the kanji letters, 'Yondaime Hokage'.

"Even after you're dead you seem to always have the worst timing."

The man chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah…"

Naruto stands up and turns around, bringing him face to face with the one man responsible for his horrible childhood… if he can even call it that. "You know… I have half a mind to sic Kurama on you. I'm pretty sure he'll like that a lot."

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, let out a sheepish chuckle as he felt like he was being stared down by his wife. Heck, Naruto looks so much like her now. "P-Please don't."

The redhead huffs as he sinks his hands into his pockets and kicks a pebble away. "So... what do you want?"

Minato probably expected this kind of reaction from him, but it still didn't make it any less painful. "I just want to talk."

The younger shinobi sighs as he sits back down with a somewhat annoyed look. Looking at the man… he just can't bring himself to hate him for some reason. In the end, he nodded. "Alright."

 **NA: And that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed this!**

 **So I need all of your help… what should I name Naruto's dojutsu that is 'coincidentally' similar to Eagle Vision.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: So I am adding some elements from Shattered Horizon and this story's previous incarnation Heart under the Blade, so don't be too surprised that there are similarities.**

 **Would like to thank MrOreaMan for giving the name for Naruto's dojutsu, the Shin no Kokei, or True Sight.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Many Years Ago**

A young girl of seven years old with long red silky hair lay on her bed as her mother tucked her in. The woman smiled at her daughter as she brought up an book to her lap.

"Mommy?" The girl spoke up as made herself comfortable.

"Yes my little one?"

"What are the hidden hands like?"

The woman smiled. "The hidden lands." She brought up a finger to her chin as she remembered her younger days of when she lived in her homeland. Some of those memories, some of them bad. "That is quite the question, Pyrrha."

The little girl giggled. "I want to know what your homeland is like."

"It is beautiful for the most part. Where I was born, it was filled whirlpools that protected the island. But even that wasn't enough for our people to defend it against an overwhelming enemy."

"Why did they attack our people, mommy?"

"Our people." The woman continued as she opened the book and showed Pyrrha pictures of shinobi, wielding swords and scrolls. "The people of the whirlpool. We are known for the way of the sword and our powerful seals, or fuuinjutsu. Because of that, people feared us and they feared that we may become too powerful."

"But we didn't anything wrong to them." The girl argued.

"Indeed." The mother nodded in agreement. "We didn't do anything to them, not a thing. But you have to understand that in the hidden lands, power means everything. Only the strong may prosper in such a treacherous land."

"I want to be strong like you mommy!" Pyrrha declared, earning a smile and kisses to her cheeks.

"You will."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Pyrrha?"

"Why don't I have a dad like the other kids from school?"

The woman smiled sadly as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Oh but you did. You even had an older brother?"

"Where are they?"

"They died before you were born." The mother replied. "Some bad people wanted to use me a year and a half after they died. Using your father's blood, they used me for their nefarious goals and impregnated me with you. They used something that would make you be born with green eyes, I don't know what power they wanted you to have, but it doesn't matter. Aside from losing your father and brother, I had no regrets. When I escaped I learned that your brother died along with your father. But I still had you. Your brother was the cutest little thing. He had these whisker marks on his cheeks, like a fox."

The girl giggled. "Would he have been a good older brother?"

The woman laughed and poked Pyrrha's little nose. "Oh I have no doubt! And your father would have been an amazing father to you." Kissing her daughter once more, she wrapped her arms around her and pressed her cheeks up against Pyrrha's. "I love you so much my little one."

"I love you too mommy."

After saying their goodnights, the woman closed the door behind her and went into her room. Closing that door, she broke down into tears as she, once more, began to remember that horrible night seven nine years ago. The night where she had lost her husband and newborn son. But she knew that they were in a better place, and in return she had gained a wonderful daughter. She must be strong, both for her husband and son, and for Pyrrha. That is why she had decided to train her in the way of the sword.

Pyrrha Nikos, wanted to be like her mother and father. She grew up with her mother telling her of her father's heroic feats, helping people and battling those who would wanted to harm innocent lives. But those tales also taught her a lesson. While Minato's heart was in the right place, it led to the death of not only him, but to the death of an older brother she would never know. Pyrrha then vowed that she would do everything in her power to prevent such a tragedy from befalling another person.

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 3: Likeness and Fated Reunions**

On the television, footage from the port's security camera reveals Naruto taking down thirty White Fang grunts in a matter of seconds.

" **Uzumaki Iaijutsu: Guren no Issei!"**

" **Officials are still baffled as to how a single person could have done this to more than thirty people. Witnesses say that he wore black attire and his eyes were a bright red with whirlpool-shaped pupils. Could this be the beginning of some work of anti-crime vigilantism? People are actually glad that he eliminated the White Fang grunts, and the port manager does not want to press charges as nothing was stolen or damage. Even some faunus are happy for what happened and citizens are urging the police to not pursue him as he has, quoted by one citizen, 'done a great service to the city'. It has also been confirmed that the wanted fugitive and illegal arms trafficker Roman Torchwick, who is also responsible for the Dust thefts, was present at the scene but once again escaped."**

Angela sighed and looked at the shinobi in front of her. "What you did last night was reckless, Naruto."

"I was just simply in the area, Angela." Naruto explained. "Besides, I wasn't going to let those people attack and overwhelm two teenagers. These White Fang are clearly up to something. Why would they even work with a human to begin with?"

Winston nodded in agreement. "This needs to be investigated. But Naruto wasn't wrong into jumping into the fray, Angela. He did the right thing by aiding those two."

"More than thirty people are dead, Winston." The Swiss doctor said.

"They knew what they were getting themselves into the moment they joined a terrorist organization." Genji said in justification. "They are known to not show any mercy. Naruto had only done what he was trained to do."

"I understand your concern, doctor." The redhead said. "But this is who I am. The way of the shinobi and the way of the sword is all I know."

Angela let out a sigh of defeat. "I just think you're far too young to be doing these kind of things."

"There are several other children far younger than me, doctor. I believe you should worry more about them."

Tracer shrugged before grinning and tossing something to the young shinobi. "Well that's that then! Welcome to the new and improved Overwatch, luv!"

Naruto looked at the item and discovered it to be an Overwatch communicator, something only Overwatch agents use. He looked at the time-manipulating brunette and smiled. "Arigatou."

"Now run along now!" Winston urged the young man to get going. "You got your first day of school with the lovely D-Va. She's waiting for you at the terminal."

It was strange that he was now once again being treated like a child, but Naruto couldn't really complain. It was something he had never experienced. "Hai."

But most of all, he had gained a family through Overwatch.

"Naruto." Winston stepped forward and smiled at him. "Remember. Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what I could be."

Words of wisdom from a man the enhanced gorilla saw as his father.

Naruto nodded once more and smiled as he headed out of the hotel. "I will remember." Once he had reached the terminal, he was met with a certain South Korean former professional Starcraft 2 player, pouting cutely at him. "What?"

"You're almost late!"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Hana simply grumbled, trying to fight down the blush as she saw his charming smile. "Shut up."

Naruto nudged his friend with his elbow. "Lighten up, would ya?"

"Naruto."

The redhead slightly stiffed at the brunette's serious tone. "Hana?"

"Did those people last night have to die?"

The Uzumaki scion sighed. "It was either me or them, Hana. I didn't have room to show any sympathy as to why they do what they do."

"Does it get easier?"

"It does."

 **~oOo~**

 **Beacon Academy**

Pyrrha Nikos, four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament and face of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal, was facing a dilemma like never before. She had just watched news this morning and witnessed someone take down thirty White Fang grunts in mere seconds with a move only known to her and her mother.

' _Uzumaki Iaijutsu: Guren no Issei!'_

How could someone know such a move? Only she and her mother knew of it. Her family's sword style was almost sacred to them. This Storm Shadow was a complete mystery… unless more Uzumaki survived, but it is highly unlikely that they would end up here. So who was this man? Knowing her mother, she would no doubt come here and investigate this Storm Shadow and how he not only knows the family's way of the sword, but how he even moves like a shinobi of her ancestral home. So how is it that her surname was different of that of her mother's family? It was simple. Nikos was just a play on words of not only her dead brother's name, but the clan name as well. Her mother wanted to shield her from any possible danger as more and more people from the hidden lands were coming here, and with the Vytal Festival so close, there was word of shinobi villages finally sending representatives to fight in the tournament.

Pyrrha let out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead, this was going to be a massive headache once her mother gets here. But then her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her beloved team leader's amazed voice.

"WOAH!" Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, looked out the window to see two figures approaching the school. "That's D-Va! Three time Starcraft 2 champion and MEKA pilot! What's she doing here?"

"D-Va?" Pyrrha wasn't familiar with the name.

"You don't know who she is?" Jaune looked at his partner with a genuinely surprised look. "D-Va is like a massive online streamer. She's from Earth but her videos have been reaching Remnant. She's like the face of Starcraft even after she retired from professional leagues. She's a mech pilot now but even then she streams her combat operations. She's got fans from all over her world! I mean they're up to the millions!"

The redhead raised her eyebrows in surprise. This D-Va was that famous? She had no idea that someone could even get that much fame just by streaming videos. Earth must be really different if video streaming is that popular to the people.

Ren narrowed his eyes at the second figure. He was clad in black attire and had a sword sheathed on his back. He had red hair and violet eyes… but most of all…

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the second figure. _Whisker marks… no it can't be._

"Do they make pancakes?"

"No Nora. They don't."

"Aww."

"So…" Jaune's eyes darted back and forth between D-Va and the red-haired male. "These two are friends or something? Why are they here?"

"We're about to find out." Ren said as his eyes narrowed even further.

Pyrrha knew she would need to be cautious. Shinobi were not only trained warriors, but they were extremely deadly assassins and could no doubt sneak into an Atlas high-security facility with little to no difficulty. Pyrrha was no shinobi as she had devoted her life to become a huntress and hunt the dark creatures of grimm, and so the only way she could really combat a shinobi was through the teachings her mother gave her. Her mother even taught her how to use her father's techniques. It was a technique that needed her to mold the energy native only to the hidden lands, the energy known only as chakra. To her knowledge she and her mother were the only ones in Remnant who could mold chakra, but that belief was completely blown out of the wall as she had just recently witnessed someone on the news mold chakra through the use of his sword and disappearing in a plume of black smoke, leaving a feather behind.

Wait… feather?

Her hand scrambled onto her side table and grabbed a book her mother gave her. It was a book written in Kanji, the native language of the hidden lands and Japan. She understood and could practically speak it thanks to her mother's tutelage. The book showed her history of her clan and the close friends it had. One of them was a clan that had once resided in the hidden lands before migrating to Japan.

The Shimada clan.

Their shinobi were known to disappear in a plume of black smoke. But most of all they would leave a feather behind. But that didn't make any sense. It was true that her clan and the Shimadas were friends, but they never shared any of their techniques to each other.

Still… that guy can't be him… her mother told her that there is only one person who has whisker marks on his cheek, or that was what her mother believed.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's that you go there?" Jaune asked. "And what's with all the funky letters and drawings?"

"It's a book my mother gave me." The redhead replied. "It's written in Kanji. It tells me the long history of my family." Closing the book, she stood up and smiled at her partner. "Come on, I'm curious as to why those two are here."

Pyrrha also had a call to make.

 **~oOo~**

Both Hana and Naruto were immediately escorted to the headmaster's office a female teacher with short wavy blonde hair and glasses. She reminded Naruto of Tsunade in a way, how beautiful she was despite being in her late thirties. Although Tsunade was already in her fifties. Still, the similarities were there. But there was something that did catch his eye… and that she was upset with him. But he already knew why. Huntsman in Remnant were trained to slay grimm, not people, and killing thirty White Fang grunts in a matter of seconds has no doubt caught the eye of all of Remnant. This woman also has no doubt of knowing who he is since Overwatch was obligated to send them information of EVERY current agent in their roster.

Once the elevator they were in took them to the tower where the office was, they were greeted by a friendly welcome by one silver-haired man with a coffee mug in his hands.

"Ah welcome to Beacon Academy you two." Headmaster Ozpin greeted, gesturing the two to take a seat. "I trust that your trip here was comfortable."

Naruto bowed to the man. "Comfortable enough, headmaster. On behalf of Overwatch we thank you for allowing us to represent our respective organizations and nations.

Hana bowed to the man as well. "The same goes for South Korea and her military. We thank you."

"Quite the unexpected event last night." Ozpin stated as the two knew full well as to what he was talking about. The blond woman that escorted the two in frowned.

"Was killing them necessary?"

"I simply did what I was trained to do." Naruto said in justification. "They knew full well what they were getting into."

"Glynda." The blonde frowned but Ozpin stopped her from saying anything more with a simple wave of his hand. "To think that Storm Shadow is someone quite young. Tell me, what were you trained in?"

"I am a ninja and you very well know what that is."

Ozpin nodded. "How old were you when you first started training?"

"Eight years old."

"What!?" The blonde woman exclaimed, her eyes widened as she gazed at the redhead. "You were trained to take lives…"

Naruto looked unfazed. "The first time I took a life was when I was twelve. But that was only when I was still in the hidden lands. I haven't been back to my birthplace in seven years. I've lived with my adopted father since then and only having been recruited in Overwatch recently."

"Too young." Glynda's frown deepened. "So the hidden lands do train child soldiers."

"Correct."

Ozpin looked at his colleague and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do about their methods, Glynda. The hidden lands are, after all, different from ours."

"Yes Ozpin."

The headmaster nodded before turning to the two. "In the meantime. Please enjoy your stay. I have no doubt that the two of you will be partners but you will still undergo the initiation test that all students here went through." Both Naruto and Hana nodded in understanding. "Good. You two will begin soon along with a few others that will be arriving shortly. So if you will please follow Miss Goodwitch over here, she will take you two to the launch platforms."

 **~oOo~**

"Ooh! Sorry!"

"No." Pyrrha shook her head as she had coincidentally bumped into the newcomer. Looking up, she fought down really hard to not go into a shocked state. "It's my fault. I wasn't looking." Right in front of her was the very person she wanted to find out about. Tall, red hair, and whiskers on each cheek.

The redhead smiled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

The redhead looked at her closely. "Have we met before?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I don't think so. I know all the people I met."

"Ah." The newcomer scratched his head. "Sorry, you just… really look like someone I know. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Yeah." The huntress in training then held out her hand. "I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Naruto, Shimada Naruto, last name first."

"A… pleasure to meet you." This just has to be a coincidence. Someone sharing the name of her dead brother and using the name of a shinobi clan… It just had to be a coincidence.

"Well I gotta go. Got an initiation to go to."

"NARUTO!" D-Va called out to him. "Come on!"

"Yeah I'll be right there, Hana!" Waving her one more time, Naruto made his way down the hallway. "Nice meeting you, Pyrrha!"

"Y-Yeah." Pyrrha waved back at him, but could not help but think. _Who are you?_

 **~oOo~**

"Can you believe it!?" Yang squealed alongside her younger sister. Teams RWBY and JNPR were once again at the cafeteria. Today they were going to watch the initiations of several new students that had arrived. One of them happened to be the one and only combat streamer D-Va. Even here in Remnant she had gained popularity for not only being a capable fighter with her mech and pistol, but for being quite the personality. "D-Va is attending school here!"

"I know!" Ruby nodded in agreement, earning an annoyed look from her partner. For some reason, she was no longer bothered from last night as she was now witnessing a once in a lifetime opportunity. She was someone who refuses to stay down no matter how hard someone tried.

"Ugh." Weiss scrunched up her nose. "What's so special about this D-Va anway?"

"She's like the coolest girl ever!" Yang exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from her sister and, much to Pyrrha's dismay, Jaune as well. "She streams all her combat operations. Her latest one was meeting this cute hottie named Naruto."

Pyrrha turned to the blonde. "What did you say?"

"Just about her latest stream in meeting this ninja named Naruto. Here." She showed them an image on her scroll. "That's Naruto… the one with D-Va right now."

Blake's eyes widened. "That…"

Ruby's eyes widened as well as she then remembered the events of last night. "That's the guy talking to Penny last night."

"Storm Shadow." Blake whispered. "This Naruto guy is Storm Shadow."

Pyrrha's skin became slightly pale as she began to add everything up. His name is Naruto, he's whisker-faced, he looks like her mother… _No, it can't be. It just can't._ Her eyes were now on the holographic screen as the initiation was about to start. This Naruto person now with his hood and mask on, causing everyone in the cafeteria to gasp as they all knew who he was from watching the news this morning.

Storm Shadow is in the academy.

 **~oOo~**

 **Emerald Forest**

"At the northern end of the forest you will find an ancient temple with relics that you will need to retrieve." Glynda instructed as she addressed the several people in front of her.

Naruto was tense as he was not exactly happy about the rest of those going to be in the initiation. He did not expect _him_ to be here. It seems that even he can get here if he wanted to avoid them. Said person he was thinking about looked at him with suspicion before facing forward.

"The first person you make contact with once you're down there will be your partner. You will meet opposition along your way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die."

Naruto snorted. "Great speech teach, very encouraging."

Ingoring his jibe, Glynda continued. "You will be monitored as well as watched by the entire city school. They are all curious as to who they will be attending school with for the next three years."

"Cool!" Hana placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

"The relics you will retrieve must be brought back here at the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Questions? No? Good. Now, take your positions!"

All of them dropped down into a stance with Naruto and Hana smiling at each other. They were going to enjoy officially working together. "Ready partner?"

Naruto simply gave her a thumbs up before being launched into the air by the catapult he was standing on. He wasn't planning on losing sight of his friend Hana so he immediately grabbed her hand the moment they were in midair.

"How are we going to land?" The MEKA pilot asked.

"Climb onto my back. Now!"

Hana did so and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never fallen from this height before. She can't summon her mech, not at this height. So she most definitely had to cling on to him. The wind passing by her face was strong, so she had to close her eyes and nuzzle the back of his neck. She felt a little scared. She was used to ground combat so falling from the air was not something she was used to. But thankfully she had a partner to rely on. She felt warmth coming from him despite the cold air brushing up against their bodies. The hair on her skin stood straight as they fell towards the forest at high speeds. Opening her eyes just to take a peek, she saw some bright red energy oozing off of her partner's body. "Wow…" That was all she could say. Being this close while watching him slow them down. Before long she felt a large thud as Naruto 'gently' landed on the ground.

"You okay?"

Hana took a deep breath before nodding and getting off of him. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." The redhead stated as he scanned the area before pointing his finger at a direction. "North's that way. I saw a structure in that direction."

The forest was absolutely beautiful. Its tall trees with large barks certainly made it feel like they were in some fairy tale. The species of these trees would drive Mei crazy as she would immediately take a sample so that she could replicate it and possibly introduce it to one of the more needy forests of Earth. What caught their attention was that the wildlife here was vastly similar to Earth's, down to the ants crawling over the small rocks and branches.

"Right then!" Naruto grabbed a few shurikens from his inner pockets and made sure they were all good.

"How many shurikens do you have?" Hana asked as she hopped into her mech.

"I have a lot, that's all you need to know." The redhead said as he checked his sword and tanto. Even if he uses his sword most of the time, it wouldn't hurt to have a backup in case of tight situations.

"Have you actually ever run out of shurikens?" The MEKA pilot asked as the redhead hopped on to her mech and sat on the head. "I mean… I saw a lot of shurikens in the news. I think there were like a hundred."

Naruto actually thought about that for a moment. "You know… I don't really remember ever running out of them."

The brunette grumbled. "That's hax… that just has to be."

 **~oOo~**

"Woah!" Ruby had stars in her eyes as she examined his combat outfit. "Look at all the gear he's got. I mean where does he keep all those ninja stars? And that sword! That is definitely made by a master!"

"Looks like he has a lot of pockets in that jacket." Yang stated as she actually liked the design of his clothes. She then nodded when she heard D-Va's words. "And yeah, that guy is the definition of hax. I mean come on! Unlimited shurikens!?"

"I'm more interested in that katana." Blake said as she was fully focused in watching them. "I've never seen one like that before." _It reminded me of Adam's Wilt. But this one seems to be more potent judging by the fact that it could deflect and slice bullets. I've never seen anyone do that with a sword before. The only one I know who can even do that is Adam._

Weiss on the other hand frowned. "Hmph. Are you sure he's the one who took down those White Fang? He doesn't look like much."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Weiss." Blake said. "I know he's Storm Shadow. Everyone in the cafeteria knows he is Storm Shadow. His sword is already a dead giveaway. No one has ever killed that many people in mere seconds using only a sword. The only who can even come close to that is Adam Taurus."

Weiss frowned at the mention of the high-ranking officer within the White Fang. He was responsible for so many deaths, especially those of her friends. He was also responsible for the heist of a missing train. He had done so much damage to her family that he was one of the main reasons why she hated the White Fang and the faunus race to an extent. Were it not for her teammates, she would still be that racist 'holier than thou' princess. Of course she still is somewhat 'holier than thou'.

Jaune felt a little jealous at the sight. He could see a lot of girls fawning over him, hearing the typical 'he's hot' and 'what a hottie' and 'he's so cute'. It made him want to bite his lip as even Pyrrha was vastly interested in him for some reason, staring into the screen as if it was the only thing that mattered to her. He clenched his fists and just wondered why this guy was so special. Sure, he killed thirty White Fang in cold blood without even as much as making a flinch. He knew this guy was strong if he was able to do something like that. He now felt even more motivated to better himself as a fighter.

 **~oOo~**

At an unknown location, a faunus with red hair and horns on his head growled in anger. He had just heard the news of thirty of his men getting slaughtered in what was now called the Vale Port Massacre. Thirty faunus… instantly killed by a human… A HUMAN!

"Storm Shadow…" Adam Taurus, the most influential leader of the White Fang, swung his sword Wilt and sliced a van in half. "You filthy human… you will pay for what you've done! Lieutenant!"

"Sir?"

"Send out an order to all cells in Remnant. Put a kill on sight order on this Storm Shadow. I want his head on a plate."

The lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir."

In all his life he had never encountered this kind of problem. He knew that he needed Roman's resources and contacts if he was going to make this operation successful. But what he didn't account was the arrival of this unexpected arrival. This swordsman just came out of nowhere and killed more than thirty of his men in mere seconds. No human should be capable of such feat. It's just not possible. He reviewed the footage he had taken from the news broadcast and just could not figure it out. He came in a blur and turned those grunts into pools of blood with one fell swoop. To add salt to the wound Storm Shadow's sword was red… like Wilt. Adam clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the sight. It was as if this Storm Shadow was mocking him! He needs to die, and if a few innocents are taken out in the crossfire then so be it. Anger permeated his entire body as the desire to kill this… pest… grew ever stronger.

Adam was the kind of person that used any means necessary to complete his goal. Wiping out humanity to pave the way for faunus supremacy was the only way to achieve true peace for his race. If a few faunus who dared befriends humans die, then so be it. He could care less about those who betrayed them by migrating to Earth. He will take care of them soon enough, every last one of those traitors will die for forsaking their kind and mingling with the humans. But for now he had a kingdom to destroy. Vale will not see the light of day once he's done with it. And after that he is going to take care of certain treacherous cat.

"Oh my Blake…" Adam whispered as he glared at the news footage where Blake was standing. "Oh my love… Why did you forsake me? You and I were going to change the world. We were going to light the fires of revolution. Together, the world could have been ours for the taking. Why must you hurt me, my love?"

In some sick twisted way, Blake meant everything to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to make her his queen. But now all he wants to do is take away everything that she loves.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto threw a half dozen shurikens and landed a few good shots at a pack of beowolves. He then drew Akahime, swing them around and beheading the other wolf-like grimm that tried to get the jump on him. "That's twenty!"

"Grr!" Hana was always competitive, even during combat she liked to keep score. Right now she was at fifteen… ***BRRT*** …sixteen. "You're a hacker, you know that?"

"I'm a ninja!" Naruto retorted as he sliced a beowolf in half before tossing a few more shurikens at another, bringing his tally up to twenty-two. "There's a difference!"

The former professional gamer kicked a beowolf and unleashed a torrent of lead down a row of beowolves. As the fight went on they had lost count as to how many grimm they had slain. They just kept on coming for some reason…

Naruto though knew why. It was the nine-tailed fox inside him. Since it is a being of anger and malice, it made him a prime target. But it wasn't because he had turned himself into a lightbulb. No… it was because of a certain person that had come here to become a Beacon Academy student. He wasn't happy, and that made him upset… perhaps even angry. Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, no matter how small or trivial they are. But he can't do anything about that now.

"It's weird." Hana said as she kept on firing her mech's arm mounted guns. "These things don't bleed at all. They're like mobs in an MMO, they just disappear when they die."

Naruto sliced an ursa in half, watching its body dissolve into nothingness. "Quite an accurate assumption." He then reached into a storage seal and summoned two large foldable shurikens. **"Fuma Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Jumping into the air, he threw them. And at that moment they turned into thousands of large fuma shurikens, raining down at the massive packs of grimm before him and decimating the entire field where they once stood. In a matter of seconds the ground became littered with the lifeless dissolving bodies of grimm.

Hana let out a whine as she saw this. "That's not fair!"

 **~oOo~**

All jaws dropped at what they had just witnessed. Naruto just showed them that he was able to CREATE shurikens out of nothing. Was this his semblance?

"That…" Pyrrha stared at image. "He knows the Shadow Clone technique and its variations?"

"What?" Blake turned to the warrior. "What are you talking about. Shadow Clone… like mine?"

"No." The redhead shook her head. "The one I'm talking about is only used in the hidden lands, where my mother is from."

All eyes widened at her words. Pyrrha's mother is from…

"No way." Weiss whispered in shock. But it also explained how Pyrrha was so powerful.

"This only confirms it." The J of team JNPR continued. "Naruto was born in the hidden lands. It's the only way how he was able to learn such an advanced technique. I… I can't even create that many yet. He must have a massive reserve of chakra to even create that many."

"The hidden lands." Weiss frowned. "That barbaric place?"

"Weiss." Blake looked at the white-haired Schnee heiress. "That 'barbaric' place is known for creating the fiercest of fighters. Shinobi are trained to kill. They practically turned it into an art. You can see it in his eyes, he's already experienced."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement. "I should know this since my mother is one, and I am in a sense… but I'm more huntress than kunoichi. At least my mother taught me what I needed to know."

Weiss folder her arms. As much as she hated to admit it, they were right. No one else can make it rain shurikens, even on a good day. But what made her envious was that he was far more proficient with a blade, a skill that she had trained her whole life. But when she sees Naruto fight, she could tell that he has trained since he was far younger than her. A Schnee was always known to be haughty and arrogant, a flaw that she too has inherited. It irked her that there was someone far better than her. But that was the reality she has to face. No matter how much one had honed their skills there will ALWAYS be someone out there who was better.

"This guy is hardcore." Yang muttered.

"Shinobi are trained to use all kinds of weapons." Pyrrha said. "They will even fight with their bare hands if they have to. Unlike a huntsman that relies on their weapons, shinobi ARE weapons. Weapons to them are simply optional. Weapons simply give them more versatility."

"Fighting without weapons?" Ruby shuddered at the thought. To her that was simply impossible as a huntsman needs a weapon if they are to combat grimm. She can't imagine herself fighting without her beloved Crescent Rose… it was just not possible.

 **~oOo~**

Once the battle was over, the two then made their way north. The two were silent as the Uzumaki scion was deep in thought. This battle had simply made him remember what had transpired last night in his mindscape.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Minato grunted as he was thrown to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. In truth he had expected this sort of reaction should they finally meet. But it still didn't make it any less painful._

" _You know damn well that you deserve more than that." Naruto whispered as tears welled in his eyes._

" _Naruto… I…"_

" _SHUT UP!" The younger shinobi barked, glaring at the blond in anger. "Twelve years! Twelve years I was alone! For twelve bloody years I had no one to truly turn to! Every single day I would see children, smiling and laughing with their parents... I got none of that! You want to know why? You… you…"_

" _You're right." Minato whispered as guilt overtook him. "I practically ruined you. But was abandoning Konoha the right way to do things?"_

" _Hanzo is a far better than you could ever be."_

 _The blond bowed his head. "I see… so he took you in."_

 _Naruto looked away and sat down on the rock that overlooked the valley. "At twelve years old he took me in when he found me at death's doorstep. I battled Sasuke since he betrayed Konoha to Orochimaru for the sake of power." The redhead snickered to himself as he picked up the sculpture he was working on, revealing it to be his mother Kushina. "Ironic that I would do the same thing and become a Shimada. I have no regrets, I have nothing to gain by staying with Konoha and putting up with those conceited pricks."_

" _Konoha is…"_

" _It will never be my home." Naruto said, interrupting his 'father'. "It never will be. I'm better off working with my uncle Genji at Overwatch. I can do more good there, serving the people instead of serving a bunch of old self-righteous assholes who think the village is the center of the world. That village the Konoha you think it is… and I doubt it ever will be. Your precious village scorned your son because your naivety thought it would think of me as a hero. While I do understand why… it still does not justify what you did to me."_

" _Your mother never wanted this for you." Minato whispered._

" _She's not here."_

 _Minato clenched his fists at the blunt and painful truth. "I couldn't just let the village your mother and I grew up in be destroyed. I could not just let all those people die."_

" _I know that, I truly do. But you put your family second. I cannot in good conscience forgive you for that… I doubt I ever will." Looking at the man's depressed expression as he bowed his head, Naruto let out a sigh. "I want to hate you… but I just can't find it in myself to do so. I've put my past to rest a long time ago, and my loyalties have changed to a higher cause. I have no love for you nor do I have any love for Konoha, but I hold no hate for either. I have a far better life with my father Hanzo, and with Overwatch."_

" _There's no convincing you, is there?"_

" _You and I both know I am far too stubborn like my mother."_

 _Minato chuckled. "Yeah... you are. For what it's worth Naruto, I am sorry, I really am."_

" _Yeah."_

" _I guess this is goodbye." Seeing himself dissolve, Minato smiled at his son one last time, albeit a sad smile. "Live a good life Naruto. Know that no matter what you choose in life I will always love you."_

 _Naruto nodded but did not look as the man who sired him disappeared. He closed his eyes and let a few tears run down his face. Before long, he was pulled into the waking world._

 _ **End Flashback**_

As they walked into a large clearing, Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts. His senses were on an even higher alert. He raised his arm and prompted Hana to stop.

"What is it Naruto?"

The redhead scanned the area and narrowed his eyes. "You go on ahead to the temple."

"What?"

"Just go!" Naruto ordered in a commanding tone that left no room for the MEKA pilot to argue. "I'll catch up with you."

Hana didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to leave her friend. "Just… please, Naruto. Be careful."

"I will."

Activating her mech's boosters, she made her way north, leaving the redhead behind. Naruto looked on and watched his friend disappear into the forest before feeling a presence. He lowered his hood and mask, revealing his red hair and whisker marks.

"You really are alive." A voice said from behind.

 **~oOo~**

Blake raised an eyebrow as a black-haired young man in a tattered light brown poncho stood a good hundred feet away from Naruto. "They know each other?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw an emblem on the back of the ravenet's poncho. Grabbing her family history's book, she turned to a page, showing her the same emblem. That of a red and white fan. "Uchiha…"

"Ucha what?" Yang asked.

"Uchiha." Pyrrha repeated as she got her friends' attention. "It's one of the two founding clans of the village of Konoha, my mother's former home. They're a powerful clan of shinobi."

"Well this Uchiha guy looks just as emo as Blake over here." Yang joked, getting a mild glare from the cat faunus.

"I'm NOT emo."

" **Oh no."** Naruto said as he turned around and spoke. **"You did kill me that day."**

Pyrrha's eyes widened once more. "W-Wha…!" There were horrified looks and gasps from the entire cafeteria as Naruto opened his jacket and revealed a large scar over his left chest, right near the heart. "Oh dear Kami… what…"

"Woah…" Nora gulped as she actually did not know what to say.

"How could he have survived that?" Weiss whispered.

There was just no words. And all those watching could only stare in horror.

 **~oOo~**

Closing his jacket, he looked at the one person that long ago, he called brother. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"I didn't think you'd become a missing-nin." Sasuke quipped. "Didn't think you had it in you. I mean you even changed your looks."

The redhead shrugged. "So what brings you all the way to Remnant?"

"I have my reasons."

Naruto grunted as he felt the breeze touch his skin, lightly flicking his bangs. "You know, you were right. Konoha was holding us back. I had nothing there. Can you believe it, the very man I idolized and sealed the Kyuubi in me is my very own father."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Yondaime… Namikaze Minato…"

 **~oOo~**

Pyrrha dropped the book as her eyes turned into dinner plates, nearly looking catatonic with her skin paling. "N-No…"

"Pyrrha?" Jaune went to his partner's side. "Pyrrha what's wrong.?"

"Minato…" Pyrrha whispered, repeating the name. "He… He's my father."

Yang widened her eyes as well. "Oh my god."

Blake stared at the redhead. "That means… Naruto is your brother?"

Her older brother is alive.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I've laid my past to rest a long time ago though. Better to be at peace with yourself then be consumed by rage, becoming blind with anger for no apparent reason."

"But you did have the right to be angry."

The Uzumaki scion nodded. "Oh I do. I have no love for that man, not anymore. But if I stay angry then I won't be able to move forward. Sifu Zenyatta taught me that. So I decided to leave Konoha and go with my adoptive father, travelling all around Earth, honing my skills with the sword. I'm not that idiot that once you thought I am. Yes… you did kill me that day, but it was also on that same day that I was reborn. You're lucky you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You at least got to have parents. I never even had the fortune of having a mother."

 **~oOo~**

"Oh Kami why…" Pyrrha began to cry. Her mother will be devastated about this… he was alive this entire time and had no one.

"Hey." Jaune placed an arm around his red-haired partner. "Pyrrha come on."

"Give her a moment, Jaune." Ren instructed. "I don't think she's taking this well."

 **~oOo~**

"But I do remember your mother." Naruto continued as Sasuke listened. "I remembered the days she would let me into the house when your father was busy. She would let me play with you and sometimes invite me to lunch. Uchiha Mikoto was a good woman… I maybe could have looked at her as a mother…"

"But you never got to." Sasuke whispered as he remembered the massacre. "But either way we became brothers. Brothers who in the end had nothing in that village."

"Until you stabbed me in the chest that is."

"That…" Sasuke had the decency to look sheepish. "That was a spur of the moment… for both of us."

Naruto snorted as he looked at the sky and watched birds flutter away. "Yeah…"

"So what happens now?" The Uchiha scion asked.

The Uzumaki scion shrugged. "You tell me. We still have a score to settle, ya' know?"

It was clear that neither side was going to back down as their hands were now clutching the hilts of their respective swords. Naruto with his sword Akahime, and Sasuke with the Sword of Kusanagi.

 **~oOo~**

Pyrrha frantically shook her head as she was now on the brink of panic. Uchiha Mikoto was her mother's best friend. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… no… why must you two fight?"

This was a nightmare. And Pyrrha had no doubt in her mind that her mother is watching this broadcast.

But it was right then and there that everyone in the room felt an enormous weight on their bodies. The massive pressure they were feeling were coming from two people, and those two were the very ones they were watching. They were going to watch a battle like never before.

 **~oOo~**

The ground beneath their feat cracked as they flared their chakra. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's violet eyes were now a blood red with black swirled pupils, the same kind he would see on the flak jackets of Konoha shinobi. The emblem of the once great Uzumaki clan. It seems that Naruto had gotten himself a bloodline. He didn't have time to think as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. This Naruto was different. He was focused and sharp witted. The loudmouthed and obnoxious boy he once knew no longer existed. In front of him was a battle-hardened fighter.

This fight was not going to be a walk in the park.

"This rematch has been a long time coming, brother." Naruto said as he repositioned his scabbard and dropped into a battle stance. His eyes now flared with his dojutsu, the Shin no Kokei, True Sight. Holding his sword, a symbol could be seen on each side right above the hilt. It was the Shimada Clan symbol of two dragons quarrelling while at the center was the Uzumakiz spiral.

"Ah…" Sasuke nodded in agreement as he readied himself, ready to draw his blade at a moment's notice. He could see the grin on Naruto's face, and he could tell that he was going to enjoy this.

Taking a step forward, they disappeared in a blur.

 **Outro: Gotta Knock a Little Harder – Cowboy Bebop OST**

 **NA: And there we have it! A reunion like no other. Hope a wonderful weekend everyone!**

 **Sasuke by the way is wearing his The Last outfit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Wooh! Here we are for chapter 4 of this incredible story! Thanks to all you guys reading and reviewing, it really boosts my self-esteem and confidence in writing. Yes, Sasuke is going to be a main character in this story, I do have plans for him and yes he will be in Overwatch as well. Anyways, let's get this show on the road and grab whatever you eat for snacks… tires included.**

 **~oOo~**

She had lost everything on that night. Her husband died sacrificing himself to save the village, and she had lost her son to the sealing of the most powerful bijuu known to them. For the next two years she lay in a coma, captured by a warmongering man who wanted to use her for his own personal gain for power. With the gene of her husband he artificially impregnated her with her second child, a daughter two years younger than her deceased son. She named her Pyrrha, for even though it was wonderful to have another child, it was a pyrrhic victory for her as she had just lost so much. After her daughter had been born she managed to escape but not before interrogating a ROOT agent, telling her as to what had happened to her son. What she had heard only infuriated her.

"The demon child died alongside your weak and pathetic hokage of a husband. Soon Danzo-sama will be hokage and bring Konoha back to greatness."

She didn't need to hear any more of his drabble, so she beheaded him with a sword. Sneaking into her home without anyone noticing, she packed everything she needed to take in a storage scroll and left the hidden lands for good, boarding a boat straight for Mistral, never to return.

Finding a home in a land she had no idea about and taking on a different surname to hide from prying eyes, she started out as an unknown huntress, putting food on the table so that she and her daughter Pyrrha could eat. She knew that this world can be just as unforgiving so she had to bring Pyrrha up in the Uzumaki way of the sword. They were the last of their once great and powerful clan, and so they have to live on. Pyrrha would grow up listening to the stories of both the clan and her father's heroism, how he had saved her mother from ninjas that kidnapped her and how he earned the moniker 'Yellow Flash' during the Third Shinobi War. Her mother's days as a huntress was short-lived as she had retired and instead started a Ramen Shop chain, making the best noodle dish in all of Remnant.

For years, Pyrrha trained, using the Uzumaki style and some other 'western' types of swordsmanship, she had created her own. Milo and Akouo. Milo is a sword that could turn into a javelin and a rifle, and Akouo is her shield that she could use as a boomerang. At a young age she had won her first title of Mistral Regional Tournament champion, and then the next, and the next, and the next. Before long she had gained fame as Mistral's Red Flower and the most promising young huntress of Sanctum Academy. Wanting to broaden it, and with her mother's blessing, she chose to go to Vale and attend Beacon where the most famous hunstmen came from. Although she was tired of the fame she had gotten. Everyone knew her as Mistral's champion and not Pyrrha Nikos. But that all changed when she met him… Jaune Arc… the one person who did not know her. And that made her happy. She became drawn to him and even developed a crush for the quirky blond knight. Now all she needed to do next was get his attention away from that pompous Schnee heiress and he was as good as hers.

But recently things had taken a different turn, a turn that she did not know would happen. Right in that holo screen was her older brother whom her mother was told he died on the day of his birth.

And unknown to her… Kushina was watching.

Kushina Uzumaki was watching a broadcast from Beacon when she dropped a plate she was cleaning. She could not believe her eyes. It was like seeing a ghost. And though this young man's hair was red… he had whisker marks on each cheek. There was only ONE person she knew who bore those traits… but she was told he died.

She was lied to.

He's alive, and he was fighting her best friend's son.

And so she got into her kunoichi gear and set out to the one place she knew will take her to Vale in a matter of hours.

Deep in a Mafia compound. Thugs, both normal and former huntsmen, were writhing on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. Although they were the lucky ones as there were others who were already foaming at the mouth with catatonic expressions that said they had gotten beaten black and blue, all with their hands in their bits… or what remained of them. Their VTOL pad was in ruins, and their high-speed aircraft, meant for smuggling, was gone.

In the air, a pilot was sweating bullets while flying an aircraft at near supersonic speed, evading aircraft control like it was a form of art. He was doing this because there was a psycho red-haired lady behind him, ready to kill him at a moment's notice should he mess this up.

"Remember." Kushina reminded him as she tapped her sword's hilt. "You better be redlining this bucket and get me to Vale as soon as possible, or I'm going to make what I did to your buddy Leeroy an act of mercy and compassion compared to what I am going to do to you balls. **Do you understand me, dattebane?"**

The pilot nodded vigorously as he was now on the brink of tears. "Y-Yes m-ma'am."

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 4: The Legend of the Two Dragon Brothers**

The Emerald Forest was burning, burning from the myriad of fire and demon fire jutsus being thrown around like it was New Year's Eve. The forest was also littered with craters as the ones responsible were not holding back with their attacks and their chakra enhanced strength and speed. The forest was being turned into ash and rubble as their dormant powers were being brought into the light.

 **"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Ryuujin no Nageku! (Dragon's Lament)"**

Swinging his blade, the Akahime, he unleashed a massive red energy in the shape of a crescent blade and flung it towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke blocked the attack with his own sword. Being a Sword of Kusanag, it was indestructible and could handle anything. But Naruto's sword, it was no doubt crafted by a master while also being imbued by the nine-tailed fox's demonic energy. Grunting, he swung his blade and redirected the attack towards a cliff in the distance. "You've really gotten strong.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he landed back down the ground, grinning like he was having the time of his life. "You're no slouch either."

"Hmph." The raven-haired shinobi grunted once again. "I never slouched, not like you."

"That 'old me' is dead, remember?" Naruto taunted as he drew his tanto in a reversed grip with his left hand, going into a dual-wielding stance while flaring his dojutsu. "You killed him." Speeding forward, their blades clashed with sparks flying everywhere. The blades in question began to heat up. "And yet I've never felt so alive!"

"Still." Sasuke whispered as he grinned back. "It's just like old times, huh?"

"But this time, I'm better!"

"Don't hold your breath!"

Swing their swords, the brought it down once more and made contact, unleashing a force that decimated the surrounding area with their chakra. This was a no holds barred grudge match, and there was no that could possibly interfere without risking their life. As their swords clashed, they were then pushed back a good hundred metres away. Seeing this, they formed hand signs and unleashed two incredibly powerful and destructive jutsus.

 **"Katon: Oni Goka Kaimetsu! (Great Demon Fire Devastation)"** Naruto shouted as he spewed a massive wave of blue fire out of his mouth.

 **"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku! (Great Fire Annihilation)"** Sasuke matched this by using a technique used by his ancestor Madara, spitting out an equally large wave of fire.

And it seems that neither fire refused to back down as the flames spread to all directions, further burning down more trees, wildlife, and grimm in their wake. Nothing was safe from the great flames.

It was true that Naruto's uncle Genji was for more skilled as a shinobi and will wipe the floor with him, but in terms of raw untamed power, Naruto takes the cake. But right now these two were just throwing their jutsus at each other, trying to show the other who was best. A childish fight with catastrophic consequences.

At this rate, the Emerald Forest will be turned in to the Emerald Crater, or perhaps there won't be anything left to give it a name.

 **~oOo~**

"So many explosions… So much fire." Nora whispered as he was now in some sort of daze with Ren supporting her so that she won't lose her balance. "It's beautiful…"

No one was in the cafeteria anymore. They were all outside watching the battle unfold before their very eyes. The entire sky over Vale was now covered in smog as the Emerald Forest burned. Those who were doing their initiation, including D-Va, were immediately evacuated as soon as the fire was spotted. They had never seen such raw power be unleashed before, even the teachers and faculty, including Ozpin, were completely horrified at what they were witnessing.

D-Va had nothing to say as she watched, disbelief on her face as she was seeing the real Naruto. But at the same time she was worried.

"This…" Glynda whispered as she tried to find her voice. "We need to stop this!"

"How do we do that?" Port asked. "We have never encountered something like this before. We all knew how powerful the warriors of the hidden land were, but to see it in person."

"This is not necessarily 'powerful', professor." Pyrrha intervened.

"How so?"

"They were primarily using fire jutsus to try and gain the upper hand." The redhead explained. "The problem was that they were fighting in a forest to begin with, further spreading the fire. In terms of martial and weapon skill a huntsman can be just as strong as a hidden lands shinobi. Those two are just not holding back with their jutsus. By the looks of it, those two are having an age old grudge match."

Ozpin drank his coffee as he raised an eyebrow at the Mistralian. "You seem to be knowledgeable of hidden land techniques, Miss Nikos."

"My…" Pyrrha looked away. "My mother is from the Hidden Lands, in a way so was I since I was born there. But we moved to Mistral a few days after I was born. Mom told me everything about the hidden lands, she even taught me a few jutsus so that I could become the huntress I am today. One of these techniques is chakra enhanced strength and speed, further improving my whole body with the energy. I can break boulders if I want to, the same thing that those two are doing out there."

"I see."

"This is just… I refuse to believe this." Weiss whispered as she watched the battle. She just could not believe there were people THIS powerful. It was just logically sound!

"Believe it." Yang whispered. "This is real, Ice Queen, this is all real."

"It's all burning." Ruby whispered. "Why are they doing this?"

"It's an age old tale." Pyrrha declared, garnering the attention of everyone around her. "I just realized it now. My mother used to tell me the tales of a time when the hidden lands were in a period called the Warring States Era. Various small nations would hire nina clans, whom at the time were still mercenaries. Two of the most powerful ones were the Uchiha and Senju."

"Uchiha." Jaune whispered the name. Like that Sasuke guy?"

Pyrrha nodded, albeit sadly. "Uchiha Sasuke is the youngest son of my mother's best friend, Mikoto. My mother is his godmother just as Mikoto is Naruto's godmother. As for the clans, the Senju are cousins to the Uzumaki, and they have battled the Uchiha for countless generations during that era."

"Talk about a really small universe." Yang muttered.

"That means…" Glynda's eyes widened. "Naruto is your older brother."

Pyrrha nodded as people around her gasped. "My mother was told that he died… I guess that was a lie since they wanted to use him. The hidden lands are, after all, a place where power hungry men are created."

"This is…" Weiss trembled at the display of power.

There were no words that could be said.

"This needs to stop!" Glynda stepped forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"No you will not." All eyes turned to see Shimada Hanzo, standing before them. "You will do no such thing. This is something my son and his sworn brother must overcome."

"You're…" Pyrrha widened her eyes. "You're Hanzo, scion of the Shimada Clan!"

"And you…" The archer stared at Pyrrha as he saw the resemblance. "You have her face."

 **~oOo~**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mei screamed as she watched a quarter of a beautiful forest near the academy being burned and turned into rubble. She turned around and glared at Genji. "What is your nephew doing!?"

"Genji." Angela tugged the cyborg ninja's arm. "What is going on? Why is your nephew acting like this all of a sudden?"

Vale was now the sight of a spectacle as all of Remnant was now bearing witness to a massive battle between two young individuals. "Naruto and Sasuke were sworn brothers. Since they were younger, they were the best of friends despite having had many quarrels."

"Then why are they fighting?"

"It is a curse that they must overcome." The cyber ninja replied. "I have never told you where Naruto got the scar on his chest, did I?"

Angela widened her eyes in horror. "You mean… that Sasuke boy did that to him?"

"Why!?" Lena Oxton, AKA Tracer, exclaimed. "Why would he do that!?"

"It is just like the tale of the Dragons of the North and South Wind." Genji explained. "In his quest for power, the Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother. But in the end left only bitterness and sorrow in his heart. I can see it in the eyes of Sasuke, he relieved to know that Naruto is alive… but he also knew that this battle is a long time coming. This is the way of the shinobi, it has been many centuries."

"That doesn't make it any less right!" Angela adamantly said. "For God's sakes, they're still children in our eyes!"

"This is what my older brother and I are attempting to overcome. It is also something my nephew and his sworn brother must overcome as well. All we can do is wait."

Winston looked up and heard the sound of thunder coming from the skies. He nodded and smiled as this meant good news. "Looks like rain is coming."

"Oh thank God!" Mei let out a sigh of relief before turning to glare at the battle. "I will have a word with Naruto and his friend after all of this is over!"

Angela nodded. "I think I might just join you on that." She then turned to glare at Reinhardt, knowing what he was about to say. And YOU will not encourage this kind of behavior!"

"But those two are just being young, that's all!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!"

While the doctor and the warrior argued, Winston approached the cyborg with a concerned look. "The tale of the dragons. It's like what happened between you and your brother."

"Hai." Genji nodded in confirmation. "It seems that the tale loves to repeat itself over and over again."

"Is there really nothing we can for those boys?" Lena asked as she was genuinely concerned like that of an older sister.

"This is an obstacle they must overcome on their own."

"As much as I wish there was another way, Genji is correct."

"Master!" Genji bowed to the omnic monk.

"Hello Zenyatta." Lena smiled at the monk and mimicked Genji.

"I was with some faunus officials when I heard the news." Zenyatta said as he entered the hotel lobby. "It seems that our little storm has yet another trial to face."

Lena folded her arms and looked out the window to where the smoke was and saw that the gates of heaven had opened up, letting massive amounts of rain to fall down onto the ground below. It was at that moment that the fires were finally being calmed, preventing further damage from spreading to the beautiful forest.

 **~oOo~**

As the fires died down, the two stared at each other in a small standoff. Their blades – hot and smoldering from the amount of attacks and fire – drawn as they each dropped into a stance, ready to counter and strike at any moment. They just stood there, letting the rain come down on them on full force. Their breathing calmed as the blood washed off of their bodies and face. Their clothes were slightly tattered from all the lacerations they had taken from the constant barrage of attacks.

"That act you had back when were in Konoha…"

"What?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Back when were still in Konoha, you acted all stupid and kept on doing pranks… you just wanted attention, didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled bitterly as Sasuke finally saw through it. Spitting a few blood out of his mouth, he nodded. "Yeah… you could say I was an attention whore. I mean watched you get fawned all over by the girls in our class while I got nothing. In a way I hated you for that. I had nothing while you got all the crap you wanted. Everything changed after your clan was massacred. You changed into that conceited self-righteous brat while I turned into a child desperate for recognition. You weren't the only one affected from the loss of your whole clan."

Sasuke looked downcast at the redhead's truthful words. "I had no idea."

The Uzumaki snorted. "No, you didn't. But there's no turning back now… we need to finish what we started seven years ago. The curse that has this hold on us needs to be dispelled, or we can never be truly free."

Sasuke nodded as he raised his sword. In a split second both combatants stepped forward before disappearing in a blur. Flurries of shuriken were flung towards both sides, some of them missing their target while others lightly cut through their clothing and skin. Feeling a blade cut his skin, Naruto swung his sword in an upward arc that was parried by the Kusanagi blade. A ringing sound echoed through the air as folded steel collided several times. Both of them were skilled in the art of the sword, and both of them knew that this was also another way of communication. For hours they had battled, but none of them knew for how long it has lasted. All they cared about was the battle at hand.

Shouts were made, arms flailed, blades swung and clashed, and legs moved as they danced the dance of death. This is where they felt they truly belonged. No one to hold them back, no one to tell them how they should use their power, just them and their swords.

"Why didn't you just act normal, then?" Sasuke asked as he parried another sword strike. "Why act all dumb?"

"You damn well know why!" Naruto said as he thrusted his blade forward, causing Sasuke to take a leap back. He then swung his left hand forward and launched a flurry of shurikens at his rival. "The village would never want the 'demon child' to become strong!"

The raven-haired Uchiha deflected the shurikens. "I didn't think you had it that bad."

"Of course you didn't!" The redhead roared as he leaped forward and brought his blade down. Sasuke leaped to his left and dodged the attack as it sliced through a rock like it was butter. "It was always 'me, myself, and I' with you! You were the one who got all the attention, yet you just brushed it all of like it didn't matter!"

It was clear now that Naruto was finally letting it all out, something he never got to do even when he was with his father these past seven years. The reason why was because he couldn't just take it out on someone who didn't hurt him, he needed to target the source, or one of them… and Sasuke was the prime target. All this pent up and anger, pain, frustration, bitterness… they were finally coming out. Letting out another angry roar, he lifted the rock up into the air with charka enhanced strength and kicked it towards the Uchiha.

"All my life…" Naruto whispered. "All my life I wanted recognition. You got it all on a silver platter. Yet that still wasn't enough for you!"

There he was, Naruto without that damn mask of stupidity.

"All the insults, all the hate, all the physical and verbal abuses, the beatings…" Naruto flung himself forward and brought his sword down for Sasuke to block. The pressure from the attack being blocked created a crater beneath the Uchiha's feet. "I GOT IT ALL!"

 **~oOo~**

"Oh Kami…" Pyrrha dropped to her knees as the broadcast of the battle was being shown on the scrolls. "Why?"

"Hey." Ruby tried to comfort her fellow redhead. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Pyrrha snapped. "I got all the love from my mother while he got the complete opposite!"

Hana knelt down beside her friend's long lost sister and rubbed her back. "I did not think he had it that bad. When I met him he was such a nice person… I now wonder how he has managed to stay sane all this time."

Blake just stood there. Naruto was a human and yet he suffered the same way her kind had suffered for generations. But he was no ordinary human as from what they heard and watched, Naruto had some sort of demonic entity sealed inside him. With that much power it was no wonder the people of his former home treated him as such. And then there was Sasuke, a boy who lost his whole family and begun a quest for power to exact revenge. This all had the makings of a beautiful novel for her to read. But sadly, this all happened to these two.

Pyrrha now felt guilty. She had gotten everything that her older brother never had. How can she possibly face him? She already began to imagine him lashing out on her because of all the terrible things he had gone through. But can she blame him if he did?

"I know what you're thinking." Hana said as she had Pyrrha look at her. "He will never do something like that."

"But I…"

"Hey." The MEKA pilot poked her on the head. "Naruto is far too good of person to hurt his family. Trust me. I may not have known him a long time but you should see how he treats everyone in Overwatch. You have nothing to worry about."

Pyrrha looked on again before doing something no one expected. She ran towards the cliff and stepped on the catapult, flinging her towards the Emerald Forest.

"PYRRHA NO!"

"What are you doing!?"

Hana took this moment to summon her mech and follow after her.

"Go after them." Ozpin ordered Glynda, Port, and Oobleck. "We can't allow harm to befall them."

 **~oOo~**

As the battle dragged out, both combatants were now feeling their bodies wearing out. Although they still had chakra, their bodies could not take this amount of abuse. Naruto's wounds weren't healing fast enough despite being empowered by the Kyuubi, if he flared more of the Kyuubi's chakra then it would do more harm than good. And if he went into Kyuubi mode his entire body would no doubt shut down. He was just far too tired.

The land around them was now a desolate wasteland full of nothing but devastation. There was absolutely no life in sight, not even grimm dared come near them. All around them, smoke rose from where the fires once were, and all around them were the charred remains of trees and the ashy bones of wild animals. It was a sad sight filled with pain, pain from the two combatants that had been going all out for the past few hours.

Up in the sky the sun had set and Remnant's broken moon had already risen. The sky was beautiful, its stars and the light of the moon were up there but the rain clouds had yet to dissipate. All that could be seen was darkness while some of the moon's light pierced through the thin layers of the clouds. The rain hadn't stopped either, and large droplets of water from the sky continued to extinguish what little fire remained.

Both combatants let out roars as they once again clashed with their swords. They panted heavily as they kept on the offensive. The battle had become a stalemate, but the emotions still roamed as they were both venting out on each other. Tears were now being shed as they fought. All the pain from all the events they had endured was now flowing out like a waterfall. At this moment, they were no longer fighting out of anger, they were fighting out of sorrow.

 ***SWISH***

"Everything that I loved, taken away from me!" Sasuke roared, swinging his blade at his lifelong friend and rival.

 ***CLING***

Naruto roared in return, parrying the blade before striking back. "Everything that I wanted, I never had!"

 ***CLANG***

"All I ever wanted was to have my family again!"

 ***CLING CLANG***

"All I ever wanted was a family!"

 ***CLANG CLANG CLING***

"I wanted to be happy again!"

 ***DING***

"I never knew what happiness was like!"

The last strike was once again parried, pushing both swordsmen back a few meters. Their eyes, dojutsu still active, gazed at each other with bright determination.

"You're good." Sasuke said with heavy breathing. "You've gotten really strong since we last saw each other."

Naruto chuckled. "You too, Sasuke. Looks like all that training with Orochimaru paid off."

The Uchiha scion smirked. "And you got yourself some new skills. Heck you even got rid of that hideous orange jumpsuit."

"Haven't you heard? Black is the new orange." Raising his arms, he positioned his sword forward while slightly crouching down. "Don't hold back! Strike at me with everything you got! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Face me, Uchiha Sasuke! I, Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki Clan, will fight you to the last breath in my body!"

Sasuke roared as he thrusted forward. The Kusanagi blade then went upwards as Naruto blocked it with his before going on the counter attack.

"You've really gotten good at using a sword!" Sasuke exclaimed as he let out a happy smile. "I'M GLAD!"

"I know!" Naruto let out a gleeful laugh as he deflected an attack from his rival, not even feeling the hot sparks touch the skin of his cheeks. "I should have taken it up years the moment we started out as genin!"

The Uchiha riposted before slashing downwards and getting blocked. "Nice block!"

"You're good!" The redhead said as he swung his sword straight upwards. "I knew you would be!"

"If I didn't know any better…" Sasuke began as he deflected another. "I could have mistaken you for one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist! You're really good!"

Naruto laughed. "Coming from an Uchiha, I am honored you think so!"

As they lost themselves in a battle daze, Pyrrha Nikos stood there with a horrified expression. Why are they happy? Why are they laughing? With every strike, they laughed. With every block, they smiled. They had completely lost it as they just ignored the wounds inflicted upon them. To them there was no one else as sparks flew from the clashing of these beautiful swords. It was right then and there that they had finally lost their minds.

They saw no one else as the battle crazed fighters within them had surfaced. This was the curse that they were talking about… the desire to simply fight and shed blood to their hearts' desires. The Curse of Hatred. It had not only infected Sasuke but had also infected Naruto as well.

"S-Stop…" Pyrrha whispered as she slowly stepped forward with tears in her eyes. But no one heard her as her brother's sword clashed with the Sword of Kusanagi. "P-Please s-stop…"

Naruto roared as he parried one final attack before they were both thrown back a few dozen meters. This was it… the final moment. Raising his right arm, he began to form his demonic chakra into a sphere, he didn't care if his body was going to shut down, he was going to heal up in the end anway.

"That's…!" Pyrrha knew very well what jutsu her older brother was using… it was the famed jutsu that their father created. Turning her eyes on Sasuke he began to shape the infamous Uchiha clan's black flames into a black orb. "NO! PLEASE STOP!"

Her words unfortunately fell on deaf ears as the two charged forward, letting out deafening roars.

"BIG BROTHER!" Pyrrha screamed as he ran forward to try and stop them. "STOOOOOOP!"

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Both of them screamed one last time as their jutsus collided.

 **"ENTON: KAGUTSUCHI!"**

 **"FUTON: RASENGAN!"**

The force of the two powerful abilities had created a massive explosion that threw Pyrrha back a hundred meters, sending her down into a crater that shielded her from the rest of the overwhelming force of the blast.

"Pyrrha!" Hana's voice came in as she stepped out of her mech and went up to her with the teachers and team RWBY and the rest of JNPR. "Pyrrha!"

"Ugh…" The redhead was still dazed as the blast had winded her. "W-Wha…"

"Are you alright!?" Jaune immediately cradled her as he suddenly felt protective. "Talk to me Pyrrha!"

"J-Jaune…"

The blond knight let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!"

"Where are the other two?" Glynda asked as she scanned the area.

Pyrrha slowly stood up as she wanted to be by her older brother's side. She looked north and found two figures lying on the ground side by side. Both of them no longer had their dojutsus and simply lay there, having been beaten black and blue from not only their constant fighting but from the blast of their last attack.

"Ne… Naruto…"

"W-What?"

"Why would you go this far?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to look at the redhead. "Just for over something like this? Just why?"

"You know what?" Naruto began as he looked at the sky finally clearing up, revealing the stars and the broken moon. "I really don't know anymore. For so long I've been so bitter towards everything… hiding it all behind some mask… I guess it's because I still see you as my friend… my brother…"

"…"

"Seven years ago I fought you because I didn't want lose you. I didn't want to be alone anymore. For once I wanted to be selfish."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at his friend. "Naruto…"

They were kindred spirits, Sasuke and Naruto. They were both alone as children. Naruto was shunned by the villagers while Sasuke lost his entire family. Naruto did foolish and stupid things to get punished on purpose just so that anyone would notice him. When Sasuke first saw him, he thought the former blond was nothing but a good for nothing jerk. He saw Naruto as some weakling who only ever wanted to mess around and play games.

…But…

After always seeing him act out and get all the physical and verbal abuse… it finally got to Sasuke. Whenever he saw Naruto's desperation to connect to people, it made him think of his family. And somehow, it made him happy. But at the same time he thought it was weak. So in order to try and escape from that weakness so he could get revenge for the death of his family his obsession to become strong got to him. In spite of that they ended up on the same team… and once again he was facing the image of his family.

Going along with missions, with Naruto spouting off about wanting to become hokage, and him wanting to be strong alongside him… it made Sasuke want to fight him in the future. It was at that moment they became sworn brothers.

It was through Naruto that Sasuke saw his family once again. That's why whenever he would see Naruto suffer, he began to realize that they shared the same pain. When Sasuke began to understand that pain he began to see Naruto as his first real friend. Naruto was always jealous of him… but in truth it was the other way around… Sasuke was actually jealous of Naruto. Because Naruto had a strength that Sasuke did not have. He always walked in front of him, just like his older brother did when they were younger.

Today was no different…

"Ne… Sasuke…"

"What now?"

"You finally did, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You finally avenged your clan? You finally killed your older brother Itachi?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah… I did…"

"What did it feel like?" Naruto asked. "Getting revenge I mean?"

"Empty…" Sasuke replied. "I couldn't feel a damn thing. It didn't bring them back… all that for nothing…"

"Can't win 'em all I guess."

"Yeah."

"You know…" Naruto chuckled as he felt a little pain on his chest. "I kind of feel a lot better now… finally letting it all out and just…"

"I know what you mean." Sasuke said as he smiled. "Feels like a weight just came off my shoulders. I don't even feel mad anymore… do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No… I don't. Looks like all we needed was a good ol' fashion beatdown… I wouldn't recommend it for others though."

Sasuke laughed before coughing in pain. "Yeah, I wouldn't either. But… today's fight was definitely my loss…"

The redhead snorted and grinned. "I'll be damned… an Uchiha actually admitting defeat. Never thought I'd see the day."

The raven-haired shinobi shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Naruto turned to his friend with a smile and shed a tear. "You're a still an asshole though, duck butt."

Sasuke did the same as he smiled with a tear running down his left cheek. "Like you're any different, usuratonkachi."

All the two knew next was blackness as the people came for them. But Naruto heard two words before finally losing consciousness.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Naruto and Sasuke lay there in the middle of the desolate quarter of the Emerald Forest, they lay there and lost consciousness with smiles on their faces. The former's lower right arm was missing while the latter no longer had had his lower left arm. All that was there instead was their blood pouring out and connecting themselves.

Their curse had finally lifted.

 **~oOo~**

My family tells of an ancient legend about 2 great dragon brothers.

The Dragon of the North Wind and The Dragon of the South Wind.

Together, they upheld balance and harmony in the heavens.

But the two brothers argued over who could better rule their land.

Their quarrel turned to rage and the violent struggle darkened the skies, until The Dragon of the South Wind struck down his brother, who fell to earth, shattering the land.

The Dragon of the South Wind had triumphed, but as time passed and he realized his solitude, the sweetness of victory turned to ash.

For years, the bereft Dragon's grief threw the world into discord, and he knew only bitterness and sorrow.

One day, a stranger called up to the dragon and asked: "Oh Dragon lord, why are you so distraught?"

The Dragon told him: "Seeking power, I killed my brother. But without him, I am lost."

The stranger replied: "You have inflicted wounds upon yourself, but now you must heal. Walk the earth on two feet as I do. Find value in humility, then you will find peace."

The Dragon knelt upon the ground. For the first time he was able to clearly see the world around him and he became human. The stranger revealed himself as his fallen brother.

Reunited, the two set out to rebuild what they had once destroyed.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 **"In a display of power, the infamous Storm Shadow and Sasuke Uchiha – both whom are students of the prestigious Beacon Academy, had battled in the Emerald Forest and destroyed over a quarter of the forest in their battle. Nobody knows why they fought each other but we are guessing it was personal reasons. The battle ended in what appeared to be a draw as both combatants lost consciousness after one final attack. This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, bringing you on the spot news**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was in Beacon's medical ward. Sasuke was nowhere in sight so he figured that he was in a different room getting the same treatment. He looked over to his left and found his sword Akahime in its sheath, unscathed, resting on a table. But down on his left side of the bed was Hana, asleep while clutching his hand. He smiled at the sleeping form of his friend saw how cute she was, breathing slowly while resting by his hand. He then turned his head and saw Pyrrha asleep on a couch… and could not help but see how much she resembled his mother.

That was no doubt her voice he heard as she called out to him.

At the same time, the girls opened their eyes and saw Naruto finally awake.

"NARUTO/BIG BROTHER!"

Said shinobi chuckled as he rested back down onto the pillow with a tired sigh. "What a day…"

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he smiled at her. "You know… now that I see it, you really do look like mom."

Pyrrha flinched as a new set of tears welled in her eyes before falling down her face. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey." Naruto lifted his arm and patted Pyrrha on the head. "I'm not mad… not everyone is dealt a good a hand of cards. But I do want to know what happened… father saw mom's body…"

"She was switched." Pyrrha said as her older brother wiped her tears away. "A man named Danzo took her and impregnated her using father's cells while being in a coma for two years."

Naruto sighed. "I knew that bastard was no good… I'm so ripping his head off when I see him."

"You don't have to worry about that." A voice was heard from the door and the three saw Sasuke entering the room.

"You…" Pyrrha stood up and stood in front of Naruto in a protective manner.

"Calm down." The Uchiha grunted as he pulled up a chair. "I'm not here to fight. Your brother and I are through with that. As for Danzo… I killed him… he was the one responsible for my clan's demise. Itachi told me everything before he died."

"Ah great." Naruto groaned. "Now I owe you one."

Sasuke chuckled before forming a sad expression. "Danzo manipulated my older brother into slaughtering the entire clan so that he could spare me… so I killed him and ended his ROOT division."

"What's been happening in the hidden lands, Sasuke?"

"Akatsuki is after the bijuu so that they could create a weapon."

Naruto's eyes hardened as Pyrrha widened hers.

"They got Gaara."

Naruto did not expect that. "What?"

Sasuke gave his friend a grim look. "He momentarily died before being revived by an old woman by the name of Chiyo. I had to help them or they would have died. After that I got away before they could capture me."

The two were silent for a moment until Naruto decided to change the subject. "You know, I never thought we would have actually went all out back there."

Sasuke snickered. "Me either."

"Ugh…" Hana groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand men. One moment you're trying to kill each other and then you're the best of friends the next."

Naruto and Sasuke chuckled at her words. "That's just how we roll."

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief as this whole debacle is finally over here. "Doctor Ziegler is with Genji right now, creating new prosthetic arms with Hashirama's cells."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How in the world do they have the Shodai's cells?"

"That would be me." Sasuke said as he raised his only arm. "Orochimaru gave me a bunch of Hashirama's cells when I left for Remnant. So Doctor Ziegler is cloning us new arms with Hashirama's cells so that we could still mold chakra."

"I thought he wanted your body so that he could become immortal? He just let you walk?"

Sasuke nodded in confirmation. "That was the case until he discovered Earth's medical technology and…"

"…Ziegler's medical research in nanobiology." Everyone in Earth knew of Angel's breakthrough of her nanite regenerative applications had cured illnesses and injuries in an instant. But it also prolonged the average life expectancy of humankind. This alone led her to being recruited to Overwatch and becoming head of the organization's medical research division.

If this was the breakthrough that Orochimaru needed then he will do whatever it takes to get it.

Hana on the other hand started to cry as she held Naruto's hand once more. "You're an idiot…"

Naruto sent the former professional gamer an apologetic look. "I made you worry, didn't I?"

Hana closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're not allowed to ever do something like that again."

Naruto raised his hand and gently wiped away Hana's tears from her beautiful face. "Yes ma'am."

Sasuke shook his head in amusement while observing the intimacy these two had. Although they weren't together, he could already see the attraction between them.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS MY BABY!?"

Pyrrha heard the voice and could only groan. "Oh no…"

Naruto froze and looked at his younger sister. "Is that who I think it is?"

The younger sibling could only nod.

"You know… I really want to be emotional that I am finally reuniting with my mother… but I am just way too tired right now, and I just want to go back to sleep."

Pyrrha gave her older brother a deadpanned stare. "I'm surprised she actually didn't come here sooner."

"MY BABY!" Kushina Uzumaki came bursting through door and did nothing but throw herself at the injured redhead and pulling him into a bone cracking hug.

All that was heard next was Naruto's painful cries of agony.

 **NA: And there it is! Chapter 4 in all its glory! Phew! That was the most intense fighting scene I have ever written… and I can't believe I pulled it off!**

 **Really surprising as to how vastly similar the legend is to Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Poor Naruto, can't seem to catch a break.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: And here we are once again in this amazing journey of ninjas and whatnot… with a really cute and hot Starcraft 2 player that rides a mech with a lot of firepower. Did I mention that she's cute and hot?**

 **~oOo~**

Naruto has many things that make him strong.

He was resilient and had always endured the toughest challenges.

He is a skilled shinobi and an expert in the art of killing.

His skill with the sword is nearing the level of master like his uncle Genji.

He has a wide variety of jutsus that allowed him to tackle any difficulty during a battle.

But what he did not have was the preparedness of reuniting with his frantic mother that was now crushing him to death with her natural strength.

"OH MY BABY BOY!" Kushina cried out as she tightened her hold on her nineteen year old son, flailing him around as she moved all over the room. "Mommy's here now. She won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

He could have said something to placate her panicked state, but at the moment his lungs were being crushed, leaving him little room to breathe. His skin was pale and now turning blue due to the lag of oxygen in his body. He could have said something… but at the moment he is unable to do so.

"Uh mom…" Pyrrha tried to stop her frantic mother. "Big brother is…"

 _That's their mom!?_ Hana gaped at Kushina's youthful. She was no doubt in her late thirties but still looked like she was in her early twenties. _She could pass off as their older sister!_

Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh at the sight of his best friend getting crushed to death by his own mother. But a part of him was jealous that his mother is alive. But he did remember that his mother told him that this woman is his godmother. But Sasuke already knew that he and Naruto had survived a very long time without having anyone to truly rely on. All they had was themselves and the ability to learn. Softening his gaze, he just relaxed himself while watching his friend Naruto get crushed by too much love.

"Mom, you're crushing him!"

"AAAAH!" Kushina screamed and saw that Naruto was now blacked out as he plopped back down onto the bed. "Naruto, talk to me! Say something!"

"AHEM!" A blonde woman came in through the door in a unique white attire. She folded her arms and didn't seem all too happy at the sight. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kushina demanded with narrowed his eyes.

"Doctor Angela Ziegler." The woman replied. "And you are currently not being helpful towards one of my patients. And who are you?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." The mother replied. "Naruto's mother."

"His mother, hm?" Angela was clearly not happy at the new information. "And where were you when he needed you the most?"

Kushina clenched her firsts and frowned at the audacity this woman was making.

"Please!" Pyrrha got in between them. "Doctor, you have to understand. My mother and I believed he died nineteen years ago. She was told that he died."

Angela narrowed her eyes to see any lies in the young huntress in training's voice before sighing. "Nevertheless I must ask you, aside from Sasuke, to leave. I am about to start treatment and give them their new arms. You may see them when it _I_ deem it permissible. Doctor's orders."

Kushina wanted to retort but her daughter's gaze told her not to. Letting out a sigh of defeat she led Pyrrha and Hana – who snuck in a kiss to Naruto's cheek – out of the room.

Sasuke chuckled as he rested on the couch. "That Hana girl has it bad for Naruto."

"They have it bad for each other." Angela said as a nurse brought in a cart that carried the new arms. "What you two did was far too reckless."

"It was inevitable…" Sasuke whispered as he turned his head to look out the window. "Both of us needed to vent out all the anger and bitterness inside us. We went through so much but never had the chance for a real break."

"I still do not approve of the hidden land's methods of training up children to fight."

"It's been that way for so long that people just got used to it."

The blonde adjusted Naruto's still unconscious form and made sure he was comfortable. "So your former home lied to you all."

Sasuke nodded. "They did… all for the benefit of the village. They wanted Naruto as its weapon because of the demon inside him and they wanted me because I was the last Uchiha. They forced my older brother to massacre my clan and lied to both Naruto's mother and him that they died."

"Unbelievable."

The ravenet grabbed his mother's beads and fiddled with it. "That's why we're no longer loyal to them. The only advantage Naruto has at the moment is that he's declared dead after our last battle seven years ago. But with the news of us battling, I'm sure they'll have seen it by now. They will come after us."

"Overwatch can fix that." Winston came in and informed the Uchiha. "We're an international organization that isn't officially sanctioned by the United Nations, but even they should realize that they need us. We can grant you both amnesties and protection. And since Naruto is already a member, he has protection. We can use someone like you, Sasuke, bring peace and security to the entire worlds of Earth and Remnant."

Sasuke looked at the gorilla with disbelief. "You'd just take me in? Just like that?"

"Yep!" Tracer nodded as she revealed herself. "'Sides… I think Naruto would like that. If you join we'll now have three ninjas in our family!"

Sasuke let out a breath of surprise. "Family, huh…"

"We are not looking to replace what was lost." Angela said as she placed a hand on Sasuke's. "I lost my parents to war… Overwatch, although I do not agree to its militarism, has filled that void in my heart. We are asking if you will let us fill that void, just as we had filled Naruto's."

Tracer approached the black-haired shinobi and smiled. "The world could always use more heroes."

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 5: The Uzumaki**

"GRANDPA!" Nora screamed and laughed as she ran up to Reinhardt and allowed him to lift her up like she was a baby. "You're here!"

"Ah my little hammer-wielding Valkyrie!" Reinhardt let out a hearty laugh as he lifted his orange-haired granddaughter before bringing her close so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "You've gotten even more beautiful. You look so much like your mother."

"YUP!" The hammer-wielding huntress chirped as she kissed her grandfather's cheek once more. "Where have you been?"

"I've been travelling the world and slaying dragons." The German replied. "I even liberated a village from a pack of evil dragons! I was surrounded by the fiends, preying on the poor village, but all was well when I came in. With my armor and hammer, I drove them away and made them never return!"

"Wow!"

"Oh no…" Ren groaned and his skin paled as he saw the similarities between Nora and Reinhardt. "There are two of them."

"And this must be Ren!" Reinhardt's voice boomed, causing some of the people in the academy's lobby to wince at his strong tone. "You're a lot skinnier than I remembered! I wonder if you can still protect my little Valkyrie!"

"Ren does just fine, gramps!" Nora exclaimed as she sat on the Overwatch agent's shoulder. "He makes great pancakes and can imitate a sloth!"

"Sloth's don't make sounds, Nora."

"That is amazing!" Reinhardt actually had a look of amazement as he laughed and slapped Ren on the back, causing him to stumble. "You really know how pick them my little Valkyrie! He will make a great husband for you if he keeps this up!"

Both Ren and Nora blushed at the thought with the latter speaking up. "W-Were not together-together grandpa…"

" _Unsinn!_ (Nonsense)" The old warrior exclaimed. "Both of you are never apart. It is only a matter of time!"

Ren let out a somewhat embarrassed chuckle as he realized that his schoolmates and teachers were now looking at them. "Uh…" He actually had no idea what to say, he wasn't expecting Nora's grandfather to actually be here and be a part of Overwatch. The last time he saw him was around four or five years ago. "N-Nothing to see here folks… nothing at all…"

 **~oOo~**

"How are you feeling, my pupil?"

"I am doing well, master." Naruto said while giving the monk an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, master. I lost myself today."

Kushina had never met an omnic before so this was a first. And did her son just call him master?

"No one is perfect, Naruto." Zenyatta said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Never attempt to seek perfection. Perfection is merely an illusion. But what you can do is always seek to improve yourself. Today was merely a trial that you and your friend had to face… and while there had been damages that have been made, you have both overcome it. You have both yourself and your friend from a terrible curse… I am proud of you, my pupil."

"Thank you, master."

"And you must be Kushina." Zenyatta 'smiled' at the woman. "Hanzo speaks very highly of you… he misses you greatly. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to the city and speak with more of the faunus people."

As the omnic monk left, Kushina was taken slightly aback at his words and the mention of a friend she had not seen for almost two decades. "He… does, huh?"

"Yeah… dad does miss you."

"Dad…?" Kushina widened her eyes. "He… adopted you?"

Naruto nodded. "He adopted me when he found me dying at the Valley of the End after losing a fight with Sasuke. I… was in Konoha for the first twelve years of my life."

Kushina sat down, her face bearing that of shock and horror. "I…"

"None of that." Naruto sternly said as he gave his mother a hard look. "You didn't know, and I don't blame you for what happened. Like I told Pyrrha, we did not ask for the cards that we were dealt with. Thanks to Master Zenyatta, I've put my past behind me so that I can move on with my life. I don't have the luxury of remaining in the past. Besides, at least you did something right with my baby sister. You raised her well."

"But I didn't raise you… you are my firstborn and yet I didn't raise you."

Naruto looked at his saddened mother and held her hand, causing her to gasp at the feeling. "Mom…" Kushina's body shook when she heard the word. "It's true that the first twelve years of my life was miserable. Sarutobi wouldn't even tell me who my parents were and it hurt. But I don't hold you responsible… Konoha is to blame."

Kushina sniffled as she gently wrapped her arms around her firstborn. "I wish things were different."

Naruto smiled as he rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "Me too."

"I love you, Naru-chan."

"Love you too, mom."

That what was all Kushina wanted to hear from him, she can finally put the demons of her past to rest.

Once Kushina had calmed down, she examined her son's sword and was curious and was amazed at the workmanship. It was a work of art and would no doubt cost quite a hefty sum. Even after all it has been through it was still sharp like Sasuke's Kusanagi.

"Her name is Akahime." Naruto told his mother. "I named my sword in honor of you."

Kushina smiled at her son, feeling proud that Naruto would name a sword after her. "You went to Uzushio didn't you?"

Her firstborn nodded. "I managed to find a way into the underground library where all the sacred and backup scrolls were located. It was practically untouched aside from a few scrolls missing. I'm guessing you had something to do with that."

Kushina nodded. "I only got the ones pertaining to Kenjutsu and sealing. I copied the scrolls while taking some of the more expendable ones with me. Pyrrha needed an edge."

"That's good."

"Her swordsmanship still needs work though."

"I can help her with that. I practiced both the Uzumaki's Lotus Blade style and the Shimada's Dragon Fang style."

"So Hanzo-kun really did teach you."

Naruto analyzed Kushina's face before nodding. "Even after all these years he refuses to let you go. Aside from getting drunk and 'accidentally' sleeping with some random waitress a few years back, he never married or even mingled with any other woman. His heart will always belong to you. He took me in and adopted me because he still loves you. In a way you saved my life that day."

"He…" Kushina then realized his hidden words. "He still hates Minato, doesn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "I'll be blunt here, mom. I have no love for the man who sired me, but I don't hate him either. While I do understand why he chose to seal the beast inside me, it still does not change the fact that he put his family second. NOTHING is more important than family. It is that reason alone that I gave up my dream of becoming hokage. I refuse to be put in a position where I have to choose between the village and my family."

Kushina gave the young man a look of understanding. "Konoha really screwed us over, didn't they?"

"Yep." Naruto looked over and saw his sister outside… talking to a scrawny and girly looking blond young man. He narrowed his eyes. "It seems my little sister has inherited your horrible taste in men."

Kushina looked sheepish when she saw her daughter mingling with her teammate Jaune. "Ehehehehe… yeah… but Jaune's not that bad, Naru-chan."

"I'll be the judge of that."

 **~oOo~**

The operation was a success and both Naruto and Sasuke received their new arms. It wasn't exactly like their old ones but they did the job. Each arm had a barcode, telling them that they were technically synthetic as the materials used were artificial like the bone structure and skin. But there were 'natural' materials like the chakra coils made out of Hashirama's cells, blood, and muscle tissue, granting them the ability to mold chakra with their new arms. But the cells also allowed them to feel each touch like it was natural.

For Angela Ziegler it was a medical breakthrough as this meant the advancement and development of new and improved limb replacement methods. The new arms that Naruto and Sasuke got were simple in design but required her to remove what was left of the lower arm up to the elbow where she created an entrance point so that the new arm could be 'plugged in' and locked into place. From there she installed the newly developed arms and made sure they were in working condition. This was the first time in ten years that she had to do a complete limb replacement and repair. Her last patient was none other than Genji himself.

Naruto drew his sword at lightning speed and smirked. "It's like I never lost my arm. You have outdone yourself, Doctor Ziegler."

"I pride myself in medicine, Naruto." Angela said with a warm smile. "Thanks to these cells that your friend brought, I can easily replicate them and make even more advanced prosthetics."

Sasuke flexed his new arm and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Ziegler."

"Don't mention it, Sasuke. I am a doctor after all."

Kushina smiled and approached her best friend's son. "You look so much like your mother, Sasuke. I believe you already know who I am."

Sasuke nodded. "You're my godmother."

"That's right." Kushina nodded. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your family. Mikoto was my dearest friend."

Sasuke nodded to the woman in thanks. "She was a good woman and an even better mother to me and my older brother. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"No." Kushina whispered in agreement. "She didn't. What Konoha did was irrational and unnecessary as it led to dire consequences."

"Konoha is now a shadow of its former self, and it has been for a while." Naruto said as he swung his blade a few times, making sure that he got the feel of his new limb. Satisfied with the results, he placed his sword back into its scabbard. "Not that it matters to me anyway."

"Big brother!" Pyrrha came in like a giddy little girl and went up to Naruto. "How are you feeling?"

"I healed fast thanks to both Doctor Ziegler and the nine-tails." Naruto replied. "So I'm good to go. What about you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded, confirming that he was completely healed and ready to get back into the fray should he wish to do so. But right now it would be attending classes and learning more about Remnant. Sasuke had matured over the years but most of all his eyes were opened the day he finally killed his brother and found out the truth as to what really happened during the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

"Lunch is about to start." Pyrrha informed them as she grabbed Naruto's hand. She was excited as this will be the first time she will be having a meal with him. "Come on!"

Kushina shook her head as she watched her daughter lead the two best friends out the door. It was like Pyrrha was five again. But she didn't complain… her family was now complete.

"You haven't aged at all."

Kushina froze at the sound of a familiar voice and saw a man with a set of bow and arrows. But in his hand was a familiar sword that she had not seen in a very long time.

"Hanzo-kun."

 **~oOo~**

"So you're Reinhardt's granddaughter." Naruto said as he smiled at the hammer-wielding Valkyrie. "You certainly take after him."

"Yup!" Nora giggled. "Grandpa is the one who taught me how to wield a hammer!"

"So you were born in Earth?"

The orange-haired girl nodded. "I moved to Remnant when I was five. That was when the gateway wasn't known back then. My dad is from Remnant and my mom is from Germany. I look more like my mom though. She always made really good pancakes." She looked down and fiddled with her mug, prompting Ren to grasp her hand for comfort. "I met Ren the same time and we've been inseparable. Our parents died five years ago to a White Fang attack… so grandpa took us in for a while before enrolling us at Beacon."

"Our condolences." Sasuke said with sympathy in his voice.

Ren shook his head. "We still have each other, so we're not really alone."

"I know what it's like to lose family." Sasuke said as he fiddled with his mother's beads.

"Yeah we kinda heard your little 'talk' during your epic battle." Yang added before getting nudged by her partner Blake.

Blake on the other hand looked at them, more specifically Sasuke. "You both have been through far too much."

"But in the end it has made us stronger." Naruto rebutted. "While I would love to have the chance of making things different, I know that is impossible. But hey… I got a little sister in return for enduring so much."

"I just wish things were a little different." Pyrrha muttered.

"Don't we all…"

"Your swords are so cool." Ruby whispered as she drooled at the sight. "What are they called?"

"Mine is Akahime." Naruto replied, amused by the scythe-wielder's childish expression. "Named it in honor of my mother… who happens to be alive."

Pyrrha giggled at the irony.

"What about you?" Ruby asked Sasuke.

"Sword of Kusanagi. It's based on the original blade that my mentor wields, the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The original one is possibly thousands of years old and yet still remains sharp as ever. Mine is not nearly as powerful as the original Kusanagi."

"That blade exists!?" Pyrrha gasped. "But I thought it was only a myth!"

Sasuke shook his head. "It does exist. And it can cut through anything. Believe me, I've seen it at work."

Hana shook her head. "You're hackers, both of you."

"Hey!" Naruto pointed his chopsticks at the brunette and mock frowned. "We're just naturally badass."

"Okay then." Hana conceded to that before coming up with a different word. "You're both overpowered and need a serious nerf! Seriously, no one should be that broken! You burned a quarter of a forest down for God's sakes! You. Both. Need. A. NERF! A big one!"

Naruto and the others let out a laugh while Sasuke bore a look of confusion. "What is she talking about?" Sasuke whispered as he leaned close to the redhead's ear.

"You'll have to ask her. She's a big video game star back in Earth."

"Video games make celebrities now?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "The world outside the hidden lands is very different from what we're used to. I've lived in it for the past seven years, and those years have been good to me."

Sasuke smirked. "You're starting to sound old."

Naruto shrugged as he put a few bits of corn in his mouth. "Well my mind did mature far quicker than most."

Sasuke flinched. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you being sorry for now?"

"It's just…" Sasuke let out a sigh as he began to remember some of the more unpleasant memories back when they were still in Konoha.

Naruto waved him off. "Quit thinking about it, Sasuke. What's done is done."

"I guess."

 **[Would students Naruto Shimada and Sasuke Uchiha please to the headmaster's office?]**

They all heard Glynda's voice boom through the PA system and both Naruto and Sasuke stood up. "I guess they want to have a word with us."

 **~oOo~**

"Do you two realize the damages you both have made!?"

"I don't think it's that bad." Naruto wistfully said as he looked at the burn quarter of the Emerald Forest before looking at his best friend. "What do you think, bro?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've seen worse. I mean remember the Chuunin exams?"

The redhead snorted. "Oh those were the days!"

"You two are not getting the point!" Glynda roared, hoping to at least have her words go through them, but unfortunately they were having no effect.

"What do you want from us?" Naruto sneered. "We're not like and we'll never be like you. We are shinobi, skilled in one art: killing."

Glynda huffed and wanted to say more but Ozpin intervene before it got out of hand as the two shinobi were itching to draw their blades. They were not happy of being ordered around by someone they barely know. "I think they got their point across, Glynda."

"But they're still-!"

"We are not children." Sasuke said. "We never have been. Not since we lost everything when we were younger."

Naruto nodded as he continued. "We endured the harsh horrors of the hidden lands, and it has only mad us stronger. We kill because not only we have to, but because it is in our blood."

"We are shinobi." The two concluded together. "We soil our hands so that others won't have to."

"Well said."

"Father! Mother!" Naruto immediately stood up and saw his father and mother coming out of the elevator. "I was not expecting you two."

"We heard through the announcement that both of you were called to the office so we wanted to see what the fuss was all about." Kushina's eyes roamed the large round office with gears moving about above their heads before they were directed towards the silver-haired man and the blonde woman. "We are Naruto's parents."

"Then need I remind you that what your son did was unnecessary!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "Jeez lady… you're sounding like some old angry hag I used to know."

Glynda glared daggers at the redhead, unhappy at the remark directed towards her.

"Naruto." Kushina lightly scolded her son. "Be nice." She then turned to see Sasuke stifling a chuckle. "And godson, behave."

"Yes ma'am." Both Shimada and Uchiha closed their mouths and tried not to laugh.

"Now then." Kushina took a deep breath before looking at the two teachers. "I understand your concerns. But the abilities they have possessed are quite normal from where are from. Pyrrha, my youngest and Naruto's younger sibling, possesses similar abilities as well. Naruto is simply far more well-versed in his skills. I will not lie, I do dread the day that Pyrrha will have to take a life, but I will be there for her when it happens."

Ozpin immediately stopped Glynda before she could say anything. "We understand. But due to concerns, both Mister Shimada and Mister Uchiha will not be able to participate in the Vytal Festival's tournament because of obvious reasons. The tournament is meant for amateur fighters and clearly we have seen that these two are not."

"That's fine." Naruto shrugged as he played with a shuriken. "Never much of a tournament kind of guy… I kind of outgrew that."

"I think we both did." Sasuke said with a small chuckle as he remembered the disastrous chuunin exams.

Naruto breathed out a sigh, letting out a face splitting grin. "Good times…"

Sasuke nodded with a grin of his own. "Mhmm."

Glynda's temper was already at its limit with these two. Just yesterday they were trying to kill each other and now they were the best of friends, like it never even happened. She could not understand these two and that worried her and frustrated her at the same time. These two were a complete enigma. They were the definition of an unknown quantity. When they fought each other yesterday, she saw the enjoyment in their eyes… the fact that these two were so powerful and that they could topple an empire scared her.

"We have no ill intentions." Naruto reassured them. "I am here as a representative of Overwatch, and while I admit that I did lose my composure yesterday, it does not change the fact that we are here for the benefit of the people."

Sasuke nodded before shrugging. "I just got recruited into the organization so I'm in the same boat as Naruto."

"You will still be studying here." Ozpin informed them. "While you two are no longer able to participate in the Vytal Festival's tournament, we would still want you to provide security."

Naruto shrugged as he continued to fiddle with a shuriken. "We were going to do that anyway. Events like that are prime targets for a terrorist attack. From the looks of it, the White Fang are not so keen on coexisting with humans. And Master Zenyatta won't be popular with them."

"So an attempt on Zenyatta's life is certain?" Hanzo asked.

Naruto nodded to his father. "Most definitely. Mondatta already died a martyr in King's Row for promoting omnic/human coexistence. I have no doubt that the White Fang will try and do the same to Master Zenyatta."

Ozpin thought on this as he had met the enigmatic robotic monk. It was true that Zenyatta is a strong believer in equality for all races. So many faunus had already left for Earth as humans there accepted their animal traits with open arms. Those who remained in Remnant still firmly believed in winning equality for their homeland. The White Fang, though extremely violent in their ways, is one of many faunus that firmly believes in that. As much as he enjoyed the peace that has reigned for so long, he knew that the peace would not last.

"There is an old saying." Hanzo spoke up as he addressed the two teachers. "One sword keeps another in the sheath. Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved. It's the code the Samurai lived by."

"Those are very deep words, Mister Shimada." Ozpin commented.

"I thought this value to my son." Hanzo said as he pointed to Naruto. "It is why he chose to join Overwatch. He wishes to make a difference by preserving the peace with his sword. He alone chose this as he is already old enough to make his own decisions."

"I do hunt monsters." Naruto clarified. "But grimm are not the only monsters that need to be put down."

Glynda frowned, obviously not pleased with the young man's words. But she had already realized that people like him cannot be swayed. And so she simply sat down on the chair in defeat. There was no way she could win this battle, not when she is going against those who are so set in their ways. She wanted to avoid bloodshed as much as possible but she knew that such naïve thinking at a time like this just won't do. With tensions so high, it was only a matter of time until that small fire becomes an inferno.

"Well then." Naruto stood up and nodded to them. "I will be joining Master Zenyatta down in Vale and help with whatever he needs help with. What about you Sasuke?"

"I'm going to head to the library." The Uchiha replied as got off his chair and went towards the window with Naruto. "We'll be back tonight. Thank Kami it's a weekend so everyone must be in the city right now."

They opened the window and jumped off, startling Glynda as she went up to the window to try and stop him. But they were already gone and nowhere in sight.

Kushina giggled. "Shinobi tend to use windows more than doors."

Ozpin simply took a sip of his coffee while Hanzo nodded in agreement. It seems that Glynda has her work cut out for her.

 **~oOo~**

Hana had decided to come with Naruto since most of the teams were down in the city for the weekend. Nora and Ren were with Reinhardt, Doctor Ziegler was back in the ship studying Hashirama's cells, and Tracer and Genji were already down in the city providing security for Zenyatta's meeting with the local delegates of the Faunus Rights and Charity Association. She didn't bother changing her clothes as her MEKA suit was more than enough for her. At a time like this she needed to be ready for anything. Hana is a fashionable young woman, that's why she personally customized this suit to her exact specifications. But also because she likes bunnies.

Once they stepped out of the airship, they were met with a myriad of people looking at them as they knew exactly who they were. Hana is the famous combat live streamer D-Va and Naruto is the infamous Storm Shadow. The latter's face along with Sasuke were now all over Remnant. Both of them destroying a quarter of the Emerald Forest was no small feat.

"Come on." Naruto whispered as he pulled the brunette's arm. "I'll get us to the master quickly."

"You know where he is?"

Naruto merely nodded and picked his friend up in a bridal carry, causing her to yelp before leaping into the air and jumping from roof to roof, making their way towards the faunus subdivisions. Although the area where the faunus live was a quaint and peaceful place, he could still feel the negative emotions emanating from the area. As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, he could see a few street urchins living in dark and dirty alleyways. A part of him wanted to help them, but he knew that he must start by helping Zenyatta helping these people, showing them that even humans can be compassionate.

It wasn't even a moment later when Naruto had jumped down into the street where Zenyatta was. Once he set Hana down beside, he saw the many faunus staring at him with fear in their eyes. Why wouldn't they be? He had just slaughtered more than thirty White Fang in a matter of seconds without even having second thoughts. As he approached the main hall of the subdivision where his master was, he bowed to the surrounding faunus in the area before leading Hana inside where the meeting was.

The officials were nervous. But most of all they were confused as to why the infamous Storm Shadow was here in their home. But all that nervousness was turned into shock when they watched him bow to the omnic.

"Master, I have come."

Zenyatta 'smiled'. "Ah pupil, so good for you to come." The omnic monk then turned to the association's delegates. "I would like you all to meet one of my brightest pupils in the Way of the Iris, Naruto. He is a shinobi of the Shimada Clan of Japan. A country that accepts your race with open arms."

"Konichiwa." Naruto said as he bowed to the people followed by Hana.

"Ah hello!" The brunette smiled at them. "I'm Hana Song, but most people know me by my nickname D-Va."

"Is there anything you need help with, master?"

Zenyatta shook his head. "Not at the moment. You are free to join your uncle and Tracer outside."

 **~oOo~**

"I was expecting you to join your friends in the city."

Blake looked up and saw Sasuke enter the usual area where RWBY and JNPR usually hang in the library. She usually just stays here on the weekends while her friends went out shopping. They didn't mind, they knew she was more of a quiet girl. "I just stay here during the weekends."

"I see."

"I didn't strike for the reading kind."

"You'd be surprised." The Uchiha shrugged as he grabbed a book on Remnant's history and sat down right across from her. "I was very studious, right from when I was much younger. It's the reason why I came here, I wanted to learn."

"Most people our age would think that as weird."

"Knowledge is power." Sasuke said as he opened the book. "People these days tend to forge that."

The cat faunus nodded. "So true."

"So… are you going to tell me why you're hiding your ears in your bow?"

Her eyes widened at his nonchalant voice. "How…"

Sasuke shrugged once more as he flipped a page. "Your bow is twitching. Any average shinobi would have noticed that right away."

Blake's gaze on the ninja was as hard as steel. "You're not bothered by it?"

"I can summon talking snakes. I hardly think animal ears are that much of a concern."

Blake furrowed her brows before going back to her book. "Well most humans of Remnant think otherwise."

Sasuke grunted. "Then they are fools."

Blake looked at him like he had said something extremely strange. Even though most her friends here are human it was still strange to her that they would be accepting of faunus. Most of the humans she had met in the past were all condescending and hateful, treating her kind like they were worse than animals. But here is one who has called Remnant's humanity foolish. It made her smile…

"Thank you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What for? I don't think I did anything special."

The cat faunus shook her head. "But you did. You didn't think of me as a freak."

The last Uchiha pondered on her words. "My best friend was treated as a freak when we were younger. No one deserves to be degraded like that."

"Still…" Blake's voice was a lot softer now. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked at the cat faunus and smirked. "You're welcome."

The former White Fang member found solace in Sasuke's company. In a way she found some sort of kinship in him. He was silent like her and enjoyed reading. Yes… she found solace in him.

 **~oOo~**

"You have not aged a day, Kushina."

Said woman smiled as she walked with Hanzo around the academy's garden. "Thank you for taking Naruto in."

"To be honest I was unsure about taking him in at first to." Hanzo stated as he ran a thumb over the tip of one of his arrows. "But in the end I was glad I did. He did not deserve what had happened to him. He even told me that I have done more for him than anyone could have in a lifetime. He would not have any other father but me."

"Do you really hate Minato that much?"

Hanzo furrowed his brows before looking away. "I did not hate him when we first met. I already knew that you heart belonged to him but a man could still hope. When I found out through Naruto what Minato had done to him I was furious. He damned his own son… his own flesh and blood… I had seen the scars on his body, scars inflicted upon him by angry drunks. He was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five and left to fend for himself until that old man Sandaime decided to finally take notice and give him an old rundown apartment. He should have never gone through that! No one could even adopt him!"

Kushina looked down and closed her eyes. "Minato had no choice, Hanzo-kun."

"There is always a choice!" The Shimada head snapped before calming down as he remembered who he was talking to. "He put his family second… a mistake I had done with my own little brother. The council of my clan wanted to straighten up Genji but he refused. So I was given the burden to strike him down for the sake of duty… but in the end I was left with bitterness and sorrow. Because of me Genji is part machine. In my opinion your husband loved the village more than you and Naruto."

"NO!" Kushina vigorously shook her head. "That's not true!"

Hanzo huffed. "If that is not true then why did he think the villagers would know any better!? Why did he put his faith on a village that has chosen to scorn YOUR son for something he has never done!? He was not even allowed to know who his parents were! Do you realize what that does to a child!?"

The woman was now on the verge of tears as she took a deep breath. She wanted to say something but she just couldn't. Hanzo's words were now becoming truth.

"Have you forgotten what Danzo did to you?"

"N-No… I haven't."

"The village your _husband_ loves so much… has done nothing to even benefit your son. He has nothing there. Do not forget that they will come after him once they find out he is alive and here. Naruto has already vowed to not show any mercy should they try something."

Kushina let out a heavy breath and sat down on a bench. This was all becoming too much for her to comprehend.

"When I found him dying in the Valley of the End…" Hanzo continued. "He begged me to put him out of his misery. He had given up."

The red-haired woman sobbed with her face on her hands. "Oh Kami…" She could not take it. "Minato never intended this to happen."

"True." Hanzo had to agree to that logic. "But he never thought it through."

"He didn't have any time to do so!" She exclaimed. "There was just so much going on! Are you telling me that the Kyuubi should have just destroyed the village!?"

"You know that is not what I meant!"

"Then what!?"

"Is the life of your own child so unimportant?"

"That's not fair…" Kushina whispered as she gave the archer a hard look.

"No… what was unfair is what he had to go through."

Her gaze softened. "You really love him, don't you?"

"He is MY son… not _his._ " Hanzo silently declared in an increasingly hostile tone. "He lost his right to be his father the moment he decided to curse him." The crease between his nose became more visible as his voice became that of sadness. "He never had the chance to act like a child. He was only discovered by Mikoto and cared for him for a few weeks before being killed. After that he had to look for other alternatives. He purposely got himself punished and did pranks so that people would notice him. But in the end… he had no one. Is his life truly worth sacrificing for a bunch of ungrateful villagers? If you do not believe the extensive damage done to him by that damned village then ask him to show you his scars!" He then dropped down and faced her with angry eyes. "I do not hate Minato for being picked over me. I hate him because he does not truly value family. I simply showed him the truth! Nothing is more important than family! NOTHING!"

Hanzo's voice was full of sadness. He was sad for what Naruto never had as a child. He was sad that he never had a family at such a tender age. He was sad that he knew only hate and bitterness before being taken in by him. He was sad because in his opinion Naruto was deemed unimportant by the one who had sired him.

Naruto is Hanzo's son, and nothing will ever change that.

Hanzo is right. Nothing should be more important than family.

Kushina already knew that her son has no love for Minato. While he does not openly hate him or say it so, she knew that he considers Hanzo to be his one and only father. She wanted to believe otherwise but… deep in her mind she knew that her late husband's actions had caused events that she wished never happened. All this was just too much for her to comprehend. For now she will just have to go see her son and see the scars herself.

And that alone scared her.

 **~oOo~**

Within the town square of the faunus subdivision where the main hall was, parents were at first worried that their children were curious about Storm Shadow as they approached him. How could they not be curious? He is a ninja, and in their eyes ninjas are cool. Storm Shadow did not mind, it made him smile that such cute little animal eared kids were right in front of him.

"Are you really a ninja?" One wolf-eared child asked.

"That's right." Storm Shadow nodded as he tugged the scabbard of Akahime while producing three shuriken in his other hand. "I have been a ninja for many years."

"WOW!" The kids exclaimed with stars in their eyes. "Do you have any stories?"

Storm Shadow laughed and smiled at them. "As a matter of fact, I do." Now the concerned parents were curious as well, and he saw this. Resting his blade on his lap, he sat on the fountain and gestured the children to gather around.

"This is a tale of one young ninja who came from nothing. He was hated for something he had no control over. For living inside him was a creature of incredible power, sealed inside him by the village chief who gave his life to save the village from destruction. This ninja came from nothing… he had no parents, no friends, and no one to truly care about him. But did he give up?"

The children shook their heads.

Storm Shadow chuckled. "That's right! He didn't. He did everything he could to gain the acceptance of the village that only wanted to hate him."

"This is the tale of Arashikage…"

 **NA: And there we have it! A sort of 'rest' chapter if you will. Hope you all enjoyed it and once again have a happy weekend!**

 **Naruto does not hate Minato, but has no love for him. It is different for Hanzo as he thinks that Minato 'stole' Kushina from him. He does not understand why Minato did what he did, and that in itself is understandable since he wasn't there. So he tries to influence that resentment into Naruto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Now that you are all here in this new episode, you have all been trapped in an eternal dream. A dream where you dreams will all come true and everything is perfect. You will die… but your soul will reside here. Not a bad trade off him?**

 **Apologies for the lateness but updates on stories will be a lot slower now that I a new job. Economy here in Alberta isn't that great so… yeah…**

 **Oh well… enjoy this new chapter.**

 **~oOo~**

Cinder Fall was not a happy camper. She was livid. She had just seen the footage of probably the most intense one on one battle in the history of Remnant. These two fighters had incinerated a quarter of the Emerald Forest with their immensely powerful fire abilities, abilities that are far more powerful than what she currently possesses. These two would no doubt be a threat to her plans for this city, and if she does not somehow get rid of them then everything she had planned for Remnant will fall apart. They were clearly threats. She considered attempting to recruit them but then it was discovered that they have both been recruited into this peacekeeping organization from Earth called Overwatch.

Her 'business associate' Adam Taurus, wants this Storm Shadow dead immediately for the death of more than thirty of his men. He was furious that a 'mere human' had bested the White Fang so easily. He thought it impossible since faunus were physically superior… but somehow this assassin had evaded their senses and came out of nowhere, slaughtering his men like they were nothing. It was an embarrassment to the White Fang that they were defeated so effortlessly. So Storm Shadow must be eliminated.

The problem was that they had no idea what Overwatch was capable. This new group were fillwed with complete unknowns. They have absolutely no information as to what their abilities are. So far they only have two but there were sightings of a third ninja escorting and providing security for an omnic monk. Said monk was currently having a meeting with the leaders of the Faunus Rights and Charity Association's Vale branch. Adam was of course was not pleased to hear this as it would mean more possible faunus moving to Earth and mingling with 'dirty humans' as he likes to call them.

Roman Torchwick was officially scared. He did not want to fight this Storm Shadow and his friend, not one bit. The fact that this ninja is doing a bit of vigilantism meant that he's now hunting criminals outside the jurisdiction of the police force. And what was worse was that Storm Shadow was not afraid to spill a little blood. Huntsmen are trained to incapacitate, not kill… they did not expect a new player in the game to come in and not play by their rules. Because of him crime had considerably went down in a single night. Something like that never happens!

"Roman." Cinder turned to the orange-haired man. "I need you take to your friend Neo with you and grab some more Dust. We can't afford to have any more delays.

"Yeah sure!" Roman nodded his head vigorously. He didn't know who he'd rather face, Storm Shadow or his boss. So he just made his way out with a few grunts and got in a Bullhead. "Coming right up your worshipfulness!"

"And you two." Cinder didn't even pay attention to Roman's fearful demeanor as she faced two teenagers, one with green hair and the other with mercury hair. "Find out more about Storm Shadow and this Sasuke Uchiha. But be sure to keep your distance."

The boy on the other hand just shrugged. "Whatever…" He was then nudged by the green-haired girl.

"We'll get right on it ma'am."

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 6: Business Meeting**

"MISTER UZUMAKI!" Glynda's voice roared through the training room as she had spotted the redhead wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweat pants. But that was not the problem… the problem was his left arm… which was entirely covered in very intricate dragon and swirl patterns of ink. "Tattoos are not allowed!"

"They are not merely tattoos just for show, professor." Naruto reposted as he calmly stood in front of the glaring blonde. "They are clan markings. Just as my father before me, I wear them in honor of both the Shimada and Uzumaki clans. As a scion of both clans I am obligated to bear that honor."

Glynda sighed. She could not understand that kind of culture as it was completely different to what she knows. It was no doubt an old style of tradition and this no doubts bears a lot of significance, but there are rules to be followed in this school. If she was going to be lenient to him then in no time students will start getting tattoos as well. So she needed a compromise. "Please wear something that will cover that up. I can't have students seeing it in public during school hours."

Naruto nodded and bowed. "That is acceptable."

It also didn't help that the many female students in the room were ogling him like a piece of meat. But others were bothered by the myriad of scars they could see through his sleeveless shirt. Some guys could not help but think that he had seen a lot of action if he got that many scars. Sasuke of course knew otherwise.

Pyrrha looked at the Uchiha before looking back. "Sad to say that he got most of them when he was five."

"The… t-the villagers did that?"

Sasuke nodded grimly. "Unfortunately so. They couldn't tell the difference between the kunai and the scroll. Don't let it bother you too much or he'll just start worrying about you. Naruto is never one to worry about himself. He's made it his far, hasn't he?"

Pyrrha nodded silently.

"Pyrrha!"

"Y-Yes?" The younger sibling straightened at the sound of her older brother's voice. She saw him covering up his left arm with bandages while holding the scabbard of his sword.

"Front and center, I want to see what you got. No semblance, just swordsmanship."

Pyrrha beamed at his words. She finally gets to spar with her older brother. Picking up her shield Akouo and sword Milo, she stepped forward and dropped into a battle ready stance. Seeing him nod, she charged forward and made the first strike.

 **Minutes Later**

All jaws dropped the moment Pyrrha dropped to her knees, panting heavily with sweat profusely pouring out of her face. She had never been on the defensive before. The only one who defeated her was her mother. She was forced to use her Semblance of polarity to gain her the upper hand, but then that did little help when her brother started using taijutsu to counter that. There was no way for her Semblance to counter that since Naruto was using his fists and feet to fight. Her semblance could only work against metal that is exposed, not reinforced bone structure from his prosthetic that was covered by artificial muscle tissue and synthetic skin.

Naruto knelt down with a small smile on his face, patting his little sister's head. "Your form is good but you were lagging on some of your attacks. You also stayed on the defensive too many times. Don't rely on your Semblance too much."

Pyrrha nodded. "R-Right."

Helping her up, he gave her one last smile. "Mom taught you well."

Hana whistled. "Now that's I call seal clubbing."

"He clubs seals!?" Ruby gasped in horror at what she had just heard.

"No you dunce!" Weiss whacked the scythe-wielder at the back of her head. "It's a figure of speech meaning a superior opponent just wiped the floor with Pyrrha. But still… to see her so soundly defeated and even bringing her Aura status to red… it's unreal!"

"Naruto is the kind who loves to train himself to the ground." Sasuke explained. Added with the years of experience he has on the field, this is no surprise to me. Pyrrha is an excellent fighter, there's no doubt about that. But she lacks any real experience that Naruto has. When I fought Naruto the other day his skill in swordsmanship was extremely good. His father Hanzo and uncle Genji taught him so well that he developed his own style of kenjutsu."

"Kenjutsu?" Blake tilted her head as she was unfamiliar with the word.

"It's Japanese for way of the sword." Sasuke explained. "I learned how to wield mine by a man named Orochimaru, the Serpent Style."

"That explains your fluid movements when we saw you two fight." Blake said as she made her deduction. "What's Naruto's style?"

"Oni no Ken." Naruto replied as he escorted his sister to a seat. "It translates to Demon Blade."

Pyrrha turned to him. "Big brother…"

"I have accepted what I am and what I contain." Naruto said as he poked his sister's forehead. "To fight it is futile. In battle I am a demon who strikes down his enemies with no remorse. It's just who I am."

"Is killing really necessary?" Ruby asked as she did not like the idea. "Did… did those White Fang the other night have to die?"

Sasuke was the one to answer that question as he nodded. "Unfortunately it is. Sometimes if you want to protect people you have to take a life."

"As cruel as it sounds, they're right." Blake said as she voiced her agreement. "I'm no stranger to bloodshed so I completely understand what they're talking about. They're here to learn about Remnant, not to become huntsmen."

Both shinobi nodded as the redhead placed an arm around his younger sister. "Pyrrha here though is a special case from what I see. Mom trained her to be a kunoichi while attending Beacon to become a huntress."

Pyrrha bit her lip. "I'll be forced to kill, won't I?"

Before her partner Jaune could say anything, Naruto spoke up once more. "That's all up to you baby sis. I dirty my hands because I chose to do so that no one else has to. That doesn't mean you have to as well."

Pyrrha simply nodded as the class bell rang, signaling them that the day is just about done.

Stretching his arms, he turned to his sworn brother. "Time to hit the showers."

All eyes were on the two shinobi as they removed their shirts in the men's showers. All of them were envious at the sight. These two are ripped with muscles on each part with very little visible fat. Both of them had scars to show how much they had been through, and Naruto's tattooed left arm gave him an intimidating look, like he was some kind of 'ninja gangster' as some of them thought he was. They all saw who his dad was and they all saw a 'gang boss' kind of feeling coming off of him. Naruto's father Hanzo also had similar tattoos on his left arm. The only difference was that Naruto had a single orange dragon instead of two, battling alongside an orange fox with nine long tails. On his shoulder was the Uzumaki clan symbol with its swirls connected to the tails of the fox and the dragon.

Once they were cleaned up, they made their way out to meet with team JNPR. Popping a bubble out of her mouth before going back to chewing, Hana gave Naruto a grin. "So what do you want to do now, Mister OP?"

"Mister OP?" Naruto gave the brunette a deadpanned look while the others chuckled. "Seriously, you're going to call me that?"

"Well you are." Hana quipped while poking his chest. "So you're going to have to live with it, buster."

Naruto let out a sigh of defeat. If there was one thing he had learned about women, it is that you don't get into arguments with them. "Yes ma'am."

Sasuke silently snickered at his friend. _They're not even in a relationship and she's already got him wrapped around her finger. Ah well…_

"Naruto-sama!" Several black figures then suddenly appeared in front of them. All of them were clad in black and bore the crest of two dragons circling around each other. Ever since the Shimada had arisen once again, their forces have come out of hiding and were more than thrilled to have Hanzo leading them. They all swore their fealty to him… and his son. "Hanzo-sama has sent us to you in case of Konoha wishing to make a move. We are now under your command."

"I see."

"Woah…" Yang could only whisper as a dozen ninjas knelt in front of Naruto. "Who are these guys?"

"Shimada Clan ninjas." Pyrrha quietly explained. "They are the main force of the Shimada Clan and are fiercely loyal. They're the only ninjas outside the hidden lands to be able to mold chakra. They're few, but strong. From what my mother told me their training is absolutely brutal."

"So they're all like Naruto and Sasuke?" Nora asked with Pyrrha nodding.

"Is there anything else on the Shimada clan?" Jaune asked but his partner shook her head. "Are they that secretive?"

Pyrrha nodded. "They're ninjas, they have to be subtle and make sure that the clan is not compromised. Most ninja clans are secretive anyways." She turned to her orange-haired hammer wielding teammate and smirked. "And no… pancakes are not a clan thing."

"Aww." The Valkyrie bowed her head before turning to Ren. "I need more pancakes!"

"You'll get them tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"No."

"Aww."

Once the Shimada ninjas disappeared, Naruto returned to his friends. "Well I got nothing else to do."

"I do." Sasuke said as he turned around. "I'm going to head to the library."

"Meeting a certain a bow-headed girl?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto shook his head as Sasuke disappeared into the library building. The rest then simply walked around before heading back in as the sun set. The others went on ahead, leaving the two crimson-haired siblings. "So… you seem to be enjoying Beacon."

"I am." Pyrrha said with a nod to her brother. "This place is grand!"

"And your partner…"

The younger sibling groaned and gave Naruto a worried look. "Jaune is a nice person, he hasn't done anything to hurt me. In fact he's nice while a bit… awkward at times. He tries to act confident but I of course know better."

"You like him." Naruto stated, causing his younger sister to blush.

"I…" Pyrrha nodded. "I do. He's the first person to ever see me for me and not the 'great' Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral. It's thanks to him that I got this much friends. I really do like him… it's just…"

"You just can't seem to get him to notice you?" Naruto said, finishing what his younger sister was going to say. And she nodded of course, not denying any of the facts that were stated.

"No." Pyrrha let out a sigh as she rubbed her arm. "He's far too fixated on Weiss. I don't know what she did to make him like her though…" He rambling was immediately stopped the moment she felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw her brother smiling down at her. "Big brother?"

"Don't give up." He whispered. "I'm not much of a romance expert since I've been rejected by the girl I like countless times. I then gave up on her when I realized that she wasn't worth it. Believe it or not Jaune reminds me a little bit of what I used to be like. I have no right in getting in the way of your happiness, and I'm beginning to see that you think that Jaune is the ONE. So… my advice? Be direct?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "D-Direct?"

He nodded. "Mhmm… you gotta be direct. Not right away of course. It's clear that Weiss will just keep rejecting him so he will realize it sooner or later."

"I…"

"BUT." Naruto abruptly stopped her as he emphasised on that one word. "If he hurts you… he is good as dead. If he does not how to keep it in his pants-"

"Big brother!" Pyrrha's face was now as red as her hair at the thought of doing _that_ with Jaune. "I don't… D-DATTEBANE!"

Naruto laughed at Pyrrha's madly embarrassed look. Oh how it feels great to be an actual older brother. And she kept on hitting her brother's chest, begging him to stop teasing her while he just continued to laugh. Moments like this were new to Naruto, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying it.

 **~oOo~**

 **Few Months Later**

The Vytal Festival was just around the corner and everyone was getting pumped up for it. So far no incident has occurred after what had happened in the port three months ago. Crime was down with the Storm Shadow ensuring security in the streets of Vale. That in itself brought praise from his fellow Overwatch members. Just the threat of him alone was an effective deterrence and prevented any more crime sprees. Preparing an entire city for the largest event in Remnant was no easy task. But even then more and more students from several schools were arriving.

News of Overwatch's activity in Remnant had received negative criticism from the UN but they could not do anything as they were welcomed by the world and are not subject to the Petras Act. But even then the United Nations wasn't doing too well in terms of world security as more and more crisis started popping up all around the world. A Second Omnic Crisis had begun in Russia and the entire country had lost over fifteen thousand lives. Unfortunately the international community was reluctant to intervene due to fear. As this went on the UNI had become more pressured by these events and the people were yearning for Overwatch to return and help them.

As for our main characters…

"So…" Naruto looked at the two first year teams and pursed his lips. "You got into a food fight?"

"A food war!" Nora declared. "Where I am queen of the castle and my kingdom of Pancake Land…" The hammer wielder then looked down. "Has been defeated."

This then moved on to team RWBY playing a board game in the library while JNPR was studying… well… Pyrrha and Ren were studying while Nora fell asleep and Jaune was reading an X-Ray and Vav comic. As for the board game… apparently Yang won.

"Sup losers!"

All eyes were now on a certain golden haired monkey faunus and…

Sasuke's raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sun's friend. "Huh… blue hair…"

"Hey Sun!"

Sun nodded. "Ruby, Yang, Blake… Ice Queen."

Weiss sputtered. "Why does everyone keep calling me that!?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce my old friend."

"Uh…" Sun's blue-haired friend looked around. "Aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed with his hands raised.

"Pancakes!" Nora blurted out as she woke up.

"Shut up." Sun waved his friend off. "Don't be a nerd."

"Gegegege!" The blue-haired boy glared at the blond. "Intellectual, okay? Thank you." He turned to the rest and waved. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune." Weiss haughtily opened up. "Where are you from?"

"Haven." Neptune replied as he grinned and walked up to the Schnee heiress. "And I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel."

"Uhm…" Weiss giggled and flushed at his tone. "I'm Weiss."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Jaune's jaw dropped before gritting his teeth. "Are you kidding me!?"

"I didn't take you for a board game playing type." Sun said as he obviously tried to flirt with the cat faunus, earning an annoyed look from a certain Uchiha in the room.

"I'm not." Blake said as she put down her hand of cards and stood up before heading out. "If you'll excuse me."

Sasuke scowled and went after her.

Nora snorted before shrugging. "Women…"

 _Really Nora, Really?_ Naruto reached into his phone as it rang and read a message. He narrowed his eyes for a moment before standing up. "I gotta go to the headmaster's office. Winston wants me up there."

Hana grabbed hold of her friend's arm. "Naruto?"

Naruto and Hana had considerably gotten closer over the month and had become best friends. They were rarely seen without the other and never missed a chance to hang out. There was of course an attraction between each other but none of them had yet to act on it. All there was at the moment was that they wanted to make sure they got each other's back. Because they were simply 'guest students' they were not placed on teams due to their combat experience. But Naruto, Hana, and Sasuke, had formed an unofficial team together. But overall their time with Overwatch was enjoyable as they were both accepted with open arms. But all of them noticed the closeness between the shinobi and MEKA pilot. Tracer and Winston even started a betting pool of how long will it take for them to get together. Sasuke of course didn't mind that Naruto was closer to Hana, Kami knows he needs a woman in his life. Heck, even the Uchiha placed a bet on when Naruto and Hana will finally be together.

As for Naruto and his family, he spent time together with his mother and sister in their home in Mistral for the holidays. Kushina would often break down crying every few hours and smother her son with kisses much to his chagrin. Although he wasn't used to something like this he couldn't really complain. Overall these past few months had been great for him and he finally got to reconnect with his long lost family. But that all went a little sour when Naruto began estranging himself with his mother as the holidays was the last time he had seen her. He just could not find it in himself to see her.

"I'll meet you all back in the dorms later."

Naruto immediately his way up to the top floor of the tower and saw not only Winston, but his father. "Father, I wasn't expecting…" But then his eyes widened when he felt a familiar presence. His eyes darted to his right an saw a man with long white hair and a kabuki face. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his hand went up to the hilt of his blade while dropping down into a battle stance. "YOU!"

"SON!" Hanzo's voice boomed, immediately stopping his son from doing something rash. "He is not here to fight… at least… that is I want to believe."

Naruto's frown did not disappear as Glynda let out a sigh of relief that nothing happened. "What are you doing here, Jiraiya?"

"Naruto." The toad sage's eyes were wide as he looked at the young man. Though Naruto's hair was red and his eyes were violet, no one else had whisker-like birth marks like his. "You really are alive."

"Yes, I am."

"When we got the word Tsunade immediately had me go here. More teams are coming here as we speak but I'm here-"

"To take me back?" Naruto said in interruption as he folded his arms. "What makes you think that I want to go back?"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide once more. "Naruto… what are you talking about? Konoha is your home!"

The redhead scoffed. "Home? You think Konoha is home to me? Tell me Jiraiya no Gama? Does an old rundown apartment look like home? Does the sight of people hating you every single day make it a hime? Does the sight of people beating a child no older than five look like a home? Does the sight of a child being unloved… look like a home?"

"Naruto please, your life is in danger!"

"I'm a shinobi!" Naruto recoiled. "My life is always filled with danger!" His eyes then narrowed. "Of course I am aware of the Akatsuki and what they plan to do with the nine great beasts, I'm not out of the loop like you think you old toad."

"Then you must understand why you have to return!"

"So that I can become that village's weapon?" Naruto's voice became even more hostile and menacing. "No. I am no one's property. That village can rot for all I care."

Jiraiya could not believe the words that came out of the young man's mouth. "Naruto…"

"MY FATHER IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!" Naruto roared as he pointed to Hanzo. "I have no other father but him! Do not think for a second that the _man_ – your student –responsible for my horrible childhood is my father. He may have sired me but he is no father of mine. Shimada Hanzo is my father, no one else."

Jiraiya widened his eyes in utter shock. He had no idea that Naruto would find out who his heritage is. The sage then glared at the Shimada head with an accusatory tone. "What have you done to him? What have you told him!?"

"I trained him and gave him care." Hanzo coolly replied. "I showed him the truth of Minato's mistake. He had damned his own flesh and blood and left him all alone at birth. No one even bothered adopting him. That already says a lot about your precious student and village. He was never loved there… so why should he go back?"

"The Akatsuki are after him?"

"And you think we are not prepared?" Naruto whispered. "The Akatsuki are already down a few members from what I hear. What makes you think we haven't developed countermeasures should we encounter them?"

"Naruto, please." Winston pleaded with the redhead. "You need to calm down."

Naruto let out a sigh. "I am not coming back to that cesspool, Jiraiya. Nothing you say will convince me so."

Jiraiya stepped forward. "But the Ky-"

The entire room started shaking as cracks started to form from beneath Naruto's feet. His entire body was now covered in some hot orange cloak with nine tails forming from behind. His voice then became dark and somewhat demonic. **"If you're wondering about the Kyuubi… I am very well-versed in how to use his power."**

 _Kami-sama…_ Jiraiya could not breathe as the massive killing intent emanating from Naruto was becoming unbearable. His eyes darted towards the 'hot' blonde woman with glasses and saw that she was no on her knees, fighting for her right to even breathe. Naruto's whisker marks became darker and his eyes flared, activating his dojutsu, the Shin no Kokei. _He has a bloodline!? Since when!?_

" **As you can see I am more than capable of tackling the Akatsuki."** Naruto boldly declared as he faced the toad sage who was struggling to stand straight. **"I may not be as skilled as my father or Uncle Genji in terms of skills but I do make it up in sheer power."** He then deactivated his cloak and dojutsu, hearing the many sighs of relief from the rest of the room. "As you can see I have not been slacking off."

"How?" Jiraiya asked. "Fukusaku-sama has the key?"

"I may have dabbled in fuuinjutsu from Uzushio. I do have an extensive library back home."

 _He knows the Uzumaki fuuinjutsu!?_ Jiraiya could not believe it. Uzushiogakure has been destroyed along with its secrets. So how was he able to bypass the seal's lock if… _No… that can't be right._ "You went to Uzushiogakure. What did you find?"

"Now that would be telling…"

"What's happened to you, Naruto?" A look of disappointment was etched across the toad sage's face. "You loved Konoha more than anything."

"That as then, Jiraiya." Naruto replied. "I was only fooling myself into thinking the people would accept me for who I am. The mantle Hokage was simply an unattainable dream. I now have everything I could have ever wanted… and you want me to throw it all away and go back to nothing? My place is with my family and Overwatch."

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "You will know that-"

Naruto stepped forward with his dojutsu once again flaring. "If Konoha as so much as touched a single hair on any of my friends and loved ones, THERE WILL BE BLOOD! Now why don't you get out of my sight before I draw my blade?"

Jiraiya knew that he won't win this as he could sense several chakra signatures in the room, ready to strike should they be given the order. So he did the smart thing and went into the elevator. Once he was out of earshot Naruto turned away.

"Saito."

"Naruto-sama?"

Glynda nearly startled at the sight of a strange man clad in black gear with a sword sheathed on his back.

"Heavily increase the guard around my little sister and her team."

The shinobi nodded. "At once, Naruto-sama."

"Wait." Hanzo raised his hand as he looked at the Shimada ninja. "Send someone to Mistral and have Kushina move to our home in Hanamura with all her belongings. I will not take any chances. Go."

The Shimada ninja nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto sighed and turned to the headmaster. "I'm really sorry about losing my cool there. I'll uh…" He pointed to the floor. "I'll make sure to pay for the damages here."

Ozpin simply sipped his coffee. "Well that was certainly interesting."

"I would advise that you be cautious of those from Konoha, headmaster." Hanzo said. "They are not to be trusted. If they find out that Pyrrha is the daughter of their beloved Yondaime they will do anything in their power to take her away."

"You mean kidnapping in a foreign nation?"

"Konoha is not what it once was, not what Hashirama had envisioned long ago. They will try something, believe me." Naruto bit his thumb before forming hand seals and slamming his palm onto the floor. **"Kuchiose no Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke was made before a group of a half dozen foxes with fur as white as snow. "What can Kuraden and his brothers do for you, Naruto-sama?"

Glynda gaped at the scene. A small talking fox just came out of nowhere. Just what is going on?

"Kuraden, I need you to keep an eye on any Konoha-nin that gets into the city. Let me know what they are up to and what they are planning."

"At once, Naruto-sama." The foxes nodded their heads and bowed before disappearing into blurs.

"Well then." Winston looked at the sigh with surprise. "Looks like I'm not the only talking animal."

"Fox summons are from a sophisticated society." Naruto explained. "They are also known for their loyalty."

"Back to the subject at hand." Ozpin announced as he looked out the window to see several Atlesean airships mooring themselves right above the academy. Just then a man clad in white black hair came through the door. "Ah General, welcome to Beacon."

"Please Ozpin." The Atleasean general chuckled. He approached Beacon's headmaster and shook his hand. "It's been too long. And Glynda, it certainly has been _too long_."

"Oh James." Glynda rolled her eyes and waved her hand nonchalantly before turning to Ozpin. "I'll be outside."

"I will also take my leave." Hanzo said as he bowed to the headmaster. "I thank you for having me up here, Ozpin-dono."

Ozpin mimicked the bow as an act of respect before smiling. "Of course Mister Shimada, thank you for coming."

"You seem to have attracted…" James looked down and saw the massive crack on the floor before gazing at Naruto and Winston. "…interesting and unique guests."

"Winston and Naruto Shimada of Overwatch." The genetically engineered gorilla announced as the latter bowed. "At your service."

"So you're Overwatch." The Atlesean carefully analyzed the two before narrowing his eyes at Naruto. "Although you seem to be quite young."

"I am nineteen, General." Naruto stated. "But age is but a number, you know full well who I am and what I have accomplished three months ago."

James raised his eyebrows at the reminder of what transpired here in the city. "Storm Shadow… I was expecting someone… much older."

"Looks can be deceiving, General." Naruto said with a tiny smirk. "You of all people should know that."

James returned the smirk and nodded to the redhead din agreement. "Indeed."

"So." Ozpin broke the ice and turned around to pour some coffee for his old friend. "What in the world has brought you all the way down here from Atlas? Headmasters don't typically travel with their students."

"Well you know how I love Vale this time of year." James explained as he gladly took the coffee and poured a little bourbon into the mug from a flash he produced from his coat's pocket. "Besides, with you hosting? I thought this might be a good opportunity to… catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends." Ozpin said as he sat down. "However… the small fleet outside my window has me somewhat concerned."

Winston nodded. "They are a bit of an eyesore."

"Well…" James pursed his lips. "Concern is what brought them here."

Ozpin of course tried to avoid the subject. "I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"Oz." The Atlesean headmaster furrowed his brows. "You and I both know why I brought those men."

The silver-haired headmaster let out a tired sigh. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true then-"

Ozpin raised his finger. "If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. Take Naruto here for instance. Thanks to him crime has gone down a considerable rate thanks to his unexpected efforts three months ago."

"I am ninja, Headmaster." Naruto gave the man a small bow. "Although my fight with Sasuke three months ago does not prove that… I am trained to be subtle. A ninja is trained to adapt to any situation but stealth is our specialty. Destroying a quarter of the Emerald Forest is not what we wanted to do…"

"You did go a tad bit overboard there, Naruto." Winston added, causing the redhead to wince.

"Yeah… we did…" Naruto said with a sheepish look before turning serious once again. "I fear that our show of power three months ago may cause this unknown enemy known only as the Queen to do something rash. I fear I may have unintentionally provoked them."

"And besides." Ozpin continued with a nod of thanks to the redhead. "It's the Vytal Festival. It is a time to celebrate unity and peace. So James, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I am just being cautious." James said.

"As am I…" Ozpin added. "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Turning around, the Atlesean looked at Ozpin one more time before leaving. "But ask yourself this. Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

As the general left. Ozpin looked down and put his hands together. "I hope they don't have to."

"We hope so too, Headmaster." Winston said as he approached the man. "But you and I both know that with tensions getting increasingly high, this peace will not last. Like Naruto said, the enemy may be escalating their plans as we speak. Which is why Overwatch will be on high alert starting now."

Ozpin nodded. "We may have to accelerate our plans… which means…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man. For some reason he could not help but feel some form of dread that would not leave him for a while. It was something that he could not help but think about it. He knew that it was going to involve his sister. But as to what it is… he hasn't a single clue. Not yet at least.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto didn't bother heading straight for the dorms and took advantage of the fact that no one is in the academy's training room. He activated several training drones and set them to the highest difficulty level. But not even these poor drones were enough to calm his anger. With an angry roar he swung his blade down and destroyed more than a dozen drones in a single strike. His eyes were now flaring his dojutsu True Sight, glaring at all the destroyed machines that he took his anger out on. Although he knew that his past would catch up with him, it still didn't make him feel any better.

"You are dulling your blade on mere practice targets, nephew."

Naruto turned his head to see a certain cyborg ninja and nodded to him. "Uncle."

"Your mind is clouded with anger."

"How can I not be angry?" The redhead whispered. "I knew my past would catch up to me but…"

"I understand, Naruto. But you must calm your heart and stay your blade lest your anger consume your being."

Naruto gripped his sword tightly and gritted his teeth. "Why won't that toad sage understand what I have been through? Why can't he see that those damned people and their precious village will never accept me? Why can't he understand that I am now happy where I am?"

Genji approached his nephew and gently placed a hand on the young man's nephew. "Some people simply refuse to see the facts. That is a reality Overwatch had to face when we were shutdown. For now you must stay your blade, but know that the clan has your back."

"I fear that I may drag our clan into a war with Konoha." Naruto muttered as he sheathed his sword. "A war that will be devastating for all of us."

"There are some things that are simply unavoidable my nephew." Genji said as he looked up to see the stars shining brightly with the broken yet still beautiful moon of Remnant before looking back down and smiling at the young man. "Whatever happens, you will always be a member of the newly reformed Shimada clan and Overwatch. You will always be a part of our big family."

Naruto nodded and smiled at his uncle, knowing that his words speak a lot of truth. "Thank you Uncle Genji. My story have not such a happy beginning, but in the end it led me to this. I would not trade it for anything in this universe."

Genji nodded and returned the smile. "You may have never met Hana if things had gone differently."

The redhead flushed at the mention of the beautiful brunette. "No… I don't think I'd be able to handle that. I care about her, I really do."

"When it comes to something like that, do not rush." Genji advised before turning away and heading out the door. "Things like that need time to grow and nurture. Find the right time."

"I will, Uncle. Thank you."

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

 **Beacon Academy Medical Wing**

"I won't be able to completely restore your entire body to its original, but you will at least look much more human once I'm done." Mercy explained as Genji sat on a chair beside a desk where holographic images of new prosthetics were being shown to the shinobi. The Swiss doctor had confirmed that Genji will be getting new prosthetics that will be replacing his arms and legs. Roughly fifty percent of Genji's body is machine due to the extensive damage incurred upon him ten years ago. His arms and legs were far too damaged to save, and his spinal column needed to be replaced with reinforced ones. His body had to undergo an extensive reconstruction as his wounds left him clinging to dear life. "Your organs will still remain cybernetic of course."

"That is acceptable." Genji said. "In a way I will always remain part machine. But you need not worry, Doctor Ziegler. I am already at peace with what I am. I am whole."

"Ja." The blonde nodded. "We have the great Zenyatta to thank for that. With this new prosthesis method I can save even more lives." Her body then tensed at the feeling of metallic fingers caressing hers as she tried to continue to work. "G-Genji?"

"It seems that I am in your debt once again… Angela."

Her eyes widened at his tender voice. Genji had never addressed her by her first name, it was always 'Doctor Ziegler', 'Mercy', or simply 'Doctor', never her name. "G-Genji… what are you d-doing?"

"Forgive me." He whispered as he removed his mask, revealing his scarred face. "But I cannot hold my feelings back any longer."

"F-Feelings… w-what are y-you…"

"When I opened my eyes all those years ago and saw your face, I thought I saw a beautiful angel who had descended from the heavens." Genji whispered as he continued gently caress the woman's hands. "But I was not wrong. You are and still are an angel."

"G-Genji I…" She nearly gasped when the shinobi turned her around, causing her to look at his eyes that were filled with so much love. "W-We s-shouldn't…"

"Why not?"

"B-Because…. B-because…" Angela's eyes widened at the feeling of his lips pressed up against hers. She tried to fight it as her hand dropped the pen she was holding. She could feel his arms wrapping around her lithe frame. Her eyes were now half lidded before slowly closing, returning the kiss. She lightly moaned as her arms went around his neck, pulling the man closer to her. She had never thought that she would be doing something like this, and she could not believe this was happening.

But then their moment was immediately interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. The newly minted couple then saw Naruto, Sasuke, Hana, and Tracer gaping at them like fish out of water.

"I uh…" Naruto had the decency to feel guilty for interrupting their moment as he grabbed Hana's hand before leaving. "We're just… gonna go and uh… hang with Winston."

Hana nodded vigorously before following Naruto with Sasuke hot on their tail.

Tracer on the other hand giggled as she grabbed her phone and took a quick picture. Before anything could be said, the time-manipulating Overwatch agent blinked as her squealing was heard by the entire building. Knowing the energetic Tracer, she was going to tell everyone.

Angela could only look on with a massive blush on her face as she was currently still in Genji's arms. This was certainly not what she had expected to happen. In the end the doctor's legs lost strength as the embarrassment was just too much for her to handle.

What an interesting way to start a day.

 **NA: Hehehehe… Yeah I ship Genji and Mercy, which pretty much a lot of fans do. Oh well… that was fun.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: The more I play Overwatch, the more I love it. It's just the best game this year and will no doubt get the GOTY award. I mean Blizzard had exceeded all expectations with this game. With how much marketing they had been doing and the Pixar style cinematics, it just got all of us absolutely hooked with the game. It's just that amazing of a game… really…**

 **Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

 **~oOo~**

"Hey…"

Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang, turned her head to see a certain 'handsome' raven-haired young man with the back of his hair in the shape of a duck's butt. Of course she would not voice that out loud as the last thing she wanted to do was anger her friend. "Hey…"

"Mind if I come in?"

"You could have used the door."

Sasuke smirked at the remark as he stepped down from the window and sat on it. "I'm a ninja, Blake. Doors are kind of overrated for us."

The cat faunus simply hugged her legs as she sat on her bed. "How can you all be so calm?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with the people you used to be with?"

The golden-eyed girl quickly turned her head to Sasuke with wide eyes. "How did you…"

Sasuke gave the girl a sheepish chuckle. "I… may have used a small summon snake to spy on some of your conversations."

Blake glared at him before letting out a sigh. "I should be angry at you but I just can't.

The Uchiha grunted and shrugged. "So what's up?"

"Everything!" Blake exclaimed. "I don't understand how everyone can be so calm!? Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing everything about it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Overwatch has already been informed and I have been sending summon snakes to scour the city. Heck Naruto has a small army of Shimada clan ninjas at his disposal, and they're already setting up security measures."

"But still!" Blake stood up and started pacing. "How can you be so calm about this!?"

"Uh… we're shinobi?" Sasuke retorted. "Being calm is sort of our thing. Of course three months ago is kind of different. But that's beside the point. We are trained to be calm and collective, to adapt to any situation thrown at us. Losing your cool at a crucial time will only invite more problems for you and those around you. You saw what happened when Naruto and I lost our composure in the Emerald Forest, you saw what kind of damage we did. I don't want you going through a similar thing."

"But-"

"Blake."

The cat faunus whimpered at his Sasuke's stern voice. Seeing as she somehow could not go against Sasuke with him using such a tone, she sat back down. She then saw him looking at the door and realized why.

"You three can come in now."

The door opened to reveal the rest of team RWBY with Weiss looking a little upset. Blake looked a little guilty and tried to explain. "Weiss I-"

"You made a promise to me, Blake." Weiss said. "To us. You promised that you would come to us if something is bothering you."

"Besides." Yang spoke up. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the Police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake retorted. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

The girls looked at each other and Sasuke just continued to sit down and observe. Weiss looked at her team and spoke up. "Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure you all think you're ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells."

Sasuke raised his hand. "I've been fighting battles for pretty much the rest of my life."

Weiss glared at the Uchiha before turning back to her teammates. "But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're STUDENTS! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation."

"Well yeah but-" Ruby tried to say something but Weiss was quite insisting.

"We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready!" Blake recoiled. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not."

Sasuke stood up and walked up to the faunus's side. "As much as I want to disagree with Blake, I can't. She's right. People like the White Fang do not wait. They're the kind that strike when people least expect."

"Okay!" Ruby raised her handand grinned. "All in favor of becoming the youngest hunters to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale… say 'aye'."

The blonde member of team RWBY pumped her first as she looked at her partner. "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

Weiss crossed her arms. "Well I suppose it could be fun."

The last Uchiha shrugged. "Hn, I'm in."

Ruby turned around and pouted. "None of you said 'aye'."

The cat faunus smiled at all of them. "Alright then… we're in this together."

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby declared with her older sister grinning.

"Yeah!"

But the leader of team RWBY gasped. "I left my board game back in the library!"

The Schnee heiress smacked her forehead. "We're doomed."

"I'll be right back!"

Yang then turned to Sasuke and Blake. "So… sneaking into our room to see Blake. I bet you guys were just about to get naughty if we didn't come in!"

Blake's face went completely red while Sasuke turned away, fighting to supress his own blush. "YANG!"

"I knew it!" Weiss exclaimed. "You two were going to do something in OUR room!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

Although Sasuke did turn away, he could not help but let out a small smile as he observed their interaction. It certainly reminded him of the days back when he was still on Team 7 with Naruto. _Just like old times._

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 7: An 'Extremely' Minor Hiccup**

 **Next Day**

"Don't let up!" Naruto said as he easily blocked a sword strike from his younger sister with the rest of his team watching. "Feet forward, Pyrrha!"

"Right!" Pyrrha grunted once more as she swung Milo in its sword form. The sound of metal ringing as the two swords made contact was heard but that immediately died down as Pyrrha continued in her flurry of attacks. Her brother was currently using a basic katana since Akahime was designed to slice through anything, and destroying her sword would not do her any good. But if she was honest with herself, she is a little jealous that Naruto had a beautiful sword forged for him by a master blacksmith. While Naruto was no master blacksmith he did know his way around crafting weapons. That is one department that he is still learning. With one more swing, Naruto dodged her attack as she arched her upper body forward and touched her knees.

"I think that's enough for you." Naruto said as he once again drove his sister to becoming tired once again. They had been at it all afternoon and team JNPR could only think of two words that would describe him well when it comes to teaching.

Slave driver.

But… both Pyrrha and Jaune were improving. Speaking of Jaune…

"Blondie." Naruto called out as he turned to look at the dejected blond. "You're up."

"Aw man…"

Jaune was in a worse case as Pyrha helped him up. He was covered in sweat and was panting heavily with bruises all over his body. He had just once again gone through hellish training with Pyrrha's older brother… that for some reason does not like him.

"I can't feel my legs…"

"Don't worry Jaune, Ren's pancakes will make you feel all better!"

Naruto shook his head and looked at the blond. He couldn't believe that he was once like that years ago. At that moment he muttered something in Japanese. _"Honestly… I don't know what my sister sees in you."_

" _Onii-sama!"_ Pyrrha chastised as she spoke to him in the same language. _"That was uncalled for!"_

" _I'm just looking out for you, Pyrrha."_

" _Just like when you tripled the guard around my team?"_

" _You very well know why."_

Pyrrha knew that Naruto had inherited their mother's stubbornness. Ever since Jiraiya of the Sannin showed up, her older brother got increasingly paranoid and increased the guard around her. She understood why but it still did not make her feel better. She had also received a call from their mother they were moving to Hanamura when a ninja was sent to get her. Kushina was apprehensive at first but Naruto confirmed everything while telling them that he was not going to take any chances. Konoha will try something to get him back and if they find out that Pyrrha is Minato Namikaze's daughter through unconventional methods then they will go after her as well.

" _You can't possibly be thinking of going to war with a shinobi village, onii-sama."_

" _I don't think we have a choice on that matter, Pyrrha."_ Naruto stated as the rest of the team were now confused as to what they are saying. _"Konoha will not back down. And if they refuse to do so then I won't either. Our blood is incredibly valuable to them. They WILL try and take us against our will."_

Pyrrha let out a sigh as she switched back to English. "Alright, I get it."

" _I'm just looking out for our family, sis. I finally got one and I'm not just going see it go away in the blink of an eye."_

"I understand."

Naruto laid his hand on his sister's head and smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Narut-sama!" A Shimada-ninja approached them and knelt. "There is a call for you back at the aircraft."

 **~oOo~**

 **Overwatch's Transport VTOL Aircraft/Mobile Headquarters**

"They did what!?" Naruto hissed through the phone. Speaking through the other end was Sasuke as he had gone off with team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune to try and thwart whatever Torchwick and the White Fang were planning. "Do you realize what you guys are doing?"

" **I'm just keeping an eye on them."** Sasuke said as he spoke through the phone's speakers. **"I'm with Blake and Sun right now. Weiss and Ruby are at the CCT Tower, and Yang and Neptune are out looking for more info from this Junior guy."**

"You involved more people!?' Angela gasped. "Sasuke!"

" **It wasn't my idea, Doc."**

The doctor huffed. "Even then. What you are all doing is reckless!"

They all heard Sasuke sigh through the phone. **"I know… but Blake has the most knowledge in terms of the White Fang. She's right though, they aren't going to wait for them to graduate. From what Blake told me they've been growing in numbers and becoming more extreme with their attacks… the fact that they've grown quiet these past few months has me worried. A large extremist organization like them doesn't just go quiet all of a sudden, even if crime in the city went down thanks to Naruto."**

"What do you have in mind, Sasuke?" Winston asked.

" **I'll keep an eye on the guys."** Sasuke replied. **"In the meantime I suggest you guys getting into the bottom of this as well. I know they are adamant about doing this by themselves but it doesn't hurt to get some backup. My group are going to infiltrate a warehouse tonight where the White Fang are having monthly meetings to get new recruits and spread propaganda, we'll see what they've got planned. In the meantime I'll mark my location on the map."**

Naruto nodded. "Understood. Watch yourself out there, Sasuke."

" **I will."**

Once the transmission terminated, Genji crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. "Sasuke is correct. It is not like the White Fang to suddenly go silent, even after what Naruto did. They would instead go after him for what he did three months ago."

"But they didn't." Naruto said. "They didn't anything at all. Now that Sasuke mentioned it, it has got me concerned as well. I don't know about you but I'm going to see what's up."

Winston nodded. "Naruto, Genji, Tracer, you three are the fastest among us. You go on ahead while we gather more information on what we're up against. We still need a profile on Torchwick and whoever he's working for."

Naruto, Genji, and Tracer nodded and immediately headed out.

Angela simply watched them go, causing her to grip her arms until Mei nudged her. "They'll be fine." The climatologist assured her. "I doubt anything can touch Genji at this point."

"There's nothing wrong being concerned about the one I love."

"True." Mei then grinned. "So when's the wedding?"

"Mei!"

Moments after the three left, the door opened once more and a man with a cowboy hat and a belt buckle that says BAMF came in. "So who's the new kid with roboninja and happy go lucky Tracer?"

All eyes turned to the door and all of them gasped as to who just came in. "McCree!"

 **~oOo~**

None of them even bothered taking an airship into the city. They all just jumped off the cliff and glided down through the air. But for Tracer's case she used her blink ability to slow down her descent while the two shinobi used their built-in wing system, like a wingsuit. They were all quite high up as they glided through the air. With the wind touching his face, Naruto felt free as he flew, using his arms and legs to guide the 'wings' and control his flight path. He guided himself and placed himself at a few good meters behind Genji and mimicked his movements. Passing by the skyscrapers, they found the warehouse area where Sasuke's location was marked, but they were still quite a distance away.

"WOOHOO!" Tracer laughed as she teleported all over the air while feeling the wind blow past across her face. "We should do this more often!"

Genji chuckled and shook his head as the distance between them and their target. Just then Naruto's phone started ringing. "Phone, answer call."

" **Naruto!"** Hana's voice boomed through his earpiece, causing him to wince. **"I just saw you, Genji, and Tracer jump off a cliff. What's going on?"**

"Too busy falling, Hana. Can you call later?"

" **Naruto…"** The MEKA pilot groaned.

"Look, if you want to know go to Winston." Naruto instructed. "I'm on official Overwatch business as of this moment. Something's come up that we need to handle immediately."

" **Will you be alright?"** Hana asked as her voice became that of concern. **"Pyrrha's worried about you too. You just suddenly left without saying a word."**

"I'm sorry, okay? This mission was just so sudden."

" **I know…"** Hana paused for a moment before opening her mouth. **"Be careful, please."**

"I will."

 _Ugh…_ Tracer mentally groaned as she heard the conversation between the ninja and MEKA pilot end. _They keep dancing around their feelings for three bloody months and they're already acting like they're a married couple. Just make it official already! I want to see fireworks!_

Narrowly passing a building, Naruto banked left and followed his uncle as they continued their descent down onto the city. Scanning the buildings, he saw two figures going down a street. "Uncle, Tracer, I see Ruby and what appears to be Penny."

"The omnic?" Tracer asked.

"Yup. I'll catch up with you two later, I got this one."

Genji nodded. "Understood."

Naruto made a complete turn and disengaged his wings, planting his feet and a few fingers onto the roof of a building with grace and precision, just as a ninja should. Standing back up, he snickered. "This came from a guy who failed the genin exam three times." Looking over and down towards the street he just suddenly witnessed Penny stopping a truck from hitting Ruby. "Hmm… well she is an omnic."

"Penny wait!" Ruby cried out as she followed the fleeing orange-haired girl.

Penny didn't listen as she just kept on running. But Ruby was quick with her feet and followed her until Penny thought it was finally safe.

"Just hold on a minute, Penny!" Ruby finally caught up with her. "What was that back there? Why are you running? How did you do that? What is going on!?"

"Um…" Penny started to panic with hiccups. "Uh… N-Nothing! I can't Everything's fine! *hiccup* I d-don't want to talk about it… *hiccup*"

But Ruby knew her friend was lying. "Penny if you can just tell me what's wrong I can help you."

"No!" Penny shook her head frantically. "No, no. You wouldn't understand."

"Let me try." Ruby urged on. "You can trust me."

The orange-haired girl turned around and walked up to the scythe-wielder. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?"

Ruby nodded. "I promise."

Penny looked down and opened her closed hands, revealing metal beneath her 'skin'. Ruby's eyes widened. "I'm not a real girl."

"You are incorrect, little one."

"Huh?" Both girls turned to see a robot in monk's clothing walking up to them. Penny of course recognized him as Naruto jumped down from the roof and greeted him. "Master Zenyatta."

"Hello pupil." The omnic monk returned the gesture before turning to 'smile' at Penny. "You are incorrect about yourself, Penny Polendina."

"Mister Zenyatta!" Penny gasped. She had been secretly meeting with the omnic monk for quite some time now, learning from him and finding out what it means to be a real girl. "I…"

"Human…" Zenyatta began as he raised his hands. "…machine, faunus, we are all one within the Iris."

"Most girls are born." Penny began. "But I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real."

"So was I." Zenyatta said. "But my brothers and I forgone our pre-programmed lives and were 'reborn'… finding enlightenment and experiencing spiritual awakening. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, we came to the belief that we were more than artificial intelligences and that, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul." Zenyatta then placed a finger over Penny's chest, pointing to where her 'heart' is located. "You have a soul. You are very much real."

Ruby nodded in agreement as she held her friend's hands. "He's right. You're real. You think that because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny still looked unsure. "I don't… umm…"

"You're not like those Atlesian Knights we saw back there." Ruby stated.

"You're…" Penny narrowed her eyes at the scythe-wielder. "…taking this extraordinarily well."

"You've got a heart." Naruto reminded her. "And a soul…"

Ruby nodded. "I can feel it."

"Oh Ruby!" Penny cried out as she pulled the girl into a hug. "You're the bestest friend anyone could ever have!"

Ruby struggled to breathe as she had realized how strong Penny can be. "Ugh… I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower…"

"Oh!" Penny giggled as she let Ruby go with said girl gasping for air. "He's sweet… my father's the one who built me. I'm sure you would just love him!"

"I thought you were in the faunus subdivision, Master." Naruto said as he turned to the omnic monk.

"I was simply roaming around the city." Zenyatta replied. "My meeting with the association leaders had concluded for the day. And what about you?"

"Official Overwatch business." Naruto explained as he eyed the scythe-wielder whom was shifting her body uncomfortably.

"I…" Ruby looked sheepish. "I can explain…"

"No need to." Naruto stopped her as he raised his hand. "Sasuke told me everything already."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "What!?"

The shinobi smirked. "Don't think that nobody knows. Sasuke is a fellow Overwatch agent, of course he would report this."

"That means…"

"I'm helping you."

The scythe-wielder stared at the shinobi. "Wha…?"

Naruto chuckled at the fifteen year old girl's dumbfounded face. "Overwatch recognizes the threat of Torchwick's little alliance with the White Fang. Whoever he is working for has pulled a lot of strings to get the White Fang's cooperation."

"Then you must waste any more time." Zenyatta instructed. "You must press on with your mission."

Naruto nodded. "I will, master." Raising his hand, he pressed it over his ear. "Tracer, you there?"

" **Hey Naruto, how's it going?"**

"I'm headed to the warehouse Sasuke marked. Can you come to this location and tag along with Ruby?"

" **On it, Naruto!"**

"Thanks Tracer, I owe you one."

" **No worries, luv! Always there to help a fellow agent in need!"**

Naruto smiled as he lowered his hand and looked at them, but not before hearing a somewhat hostile tone.

"Hold it right there!" Two Atlesean soldiers pointed their assault rifles at them. "Step away from her!"

"Peace, soldiers." Zenyatta stepped forward and held up his hand. "We do not have any hostile intent."

"I said step away from the- grrk!" The soldiers didn't even see anything as their assault rifles were sliced in half before being thrown the ground with a blade right beside them. Naruto had went ahead and disarmed them before drawing his katana and tanto.

"And you are pointing and Tekhartha Zenyatta of the Shambali, a foreign delegate." Naruto said in a threatening tone as the blades were close to their necks. "You should be more careful as to who you should point your weapons at!"

"Mister Storm Shadow!" Penny gasped at the sight. The mention of his name only then made the soldiers pale as they now know who was right on top of them with blades pressed up against their necks.

"Storm Shadow." Zenyatta addressed the redhead by his moniker. "It would not be to our favor if you slew these men. I suggest that you stay your blade for now."

Naruto made a low growl that caused the two Atlesean soldiers to wet their pants. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded to the omnic monk and sheathed his blades. "Yes Master."

Helping the two soldiers up with Naruto standing right behind him, Zenyatta gave them a low bow. "I do apologize for my pupil's actions. He means well but still lacks some self-control."

"Uh…" The soldiers tried to hide the wetness of their pants but failed to do so as Ruby was now giggling at them. "Y-Yeah… we're the ones who should be sorry. We should have recognized you sooner."

"No one was harmed." Zenyatta stated with a 'smile'.

"I have to go." Naruto announced. "Tracer will be here shortly so you don't have to wait long."

"Okay." Ruby said with nodding her head to the redhead.

"Penny, what will you do?"

"Um…" The little omnic thought about it for a moment before smiling. "I want to stay with Mister Zenyatta. I want to learn more from him."

Naruto saw the look on Penny's eyes. She wanted to learn more about being a person. "That's good. Anyone who meets the Master never comes out the same. Whatever you are looking for, he will guide you."

Zenyatta gave the redhead a look of gratitude. "You are too kind, pupil."

"I merely speak the truth, Master." Naruto stated before leaping into the air and onto a roof before latching onto an oncoming airship with a grappling hook.

Zenyatta chuckled and looked at the soldiers. "You are more than welcome to join. Anyone can come to my teachings."

 **~oOo~**

A small child peaked out the window and saw Naruto simply hanging onto the ship. Her eyes were mesmerized by his presence as she had never seen anything like this before. Naruto gave the girl a mock salute and a smile before jumping off. The girl gasped and turned to her mother.

"Mommy, look!" The girl exclaimed as she pointed out the window. "It's the Storm Shadow!"

"What?" The woman peeked out but saw no one. "There's no one there honey."

"But I saw him!"

"I'm sure you did honey."

Naruto was once again soaring through the air with his outfit's built-in wings deployed to give him more control as to where he was going. The sun was beginning to set and darkness now shrouded the city. Good… that means Naruto can get in with little chance of being seen. The warehouse district was coincidentally close to the port where the incident three months ago had occurred. Now it is ironically a place where the White Fang are gathering recruits and having meetings. It is by no means a base of operations and simply a place where they can secretly meet, but even then it needs to be shut down or more lives will be at risk.

"Sasuke, I'm approaching your location."

" **I see you, there's a White Fang standing guard right below you."**

"I got him."

Going through a narrow canal, the water below him skimmed at the presence of high pressure coming from his wings. Raising his arms and moving his legs, he flew straight up to the roof of a small building where the guard was and disengaged his wings. Before the White Fang guard could even look, his neck was snapped and was now on the ground with Naruto embedding his tanto into his body to make sure he was down for good. Moving over he pushed his foot forward and dumped the dead faunus into the canal and let it float out into the sea. It would be weeks, possibly even a month before someone finds a body… unless the sharks feed on it. Swiping his blade and clearing nay blood from it, he sheathed back into its little scabbard and jumped down to meet with the rest of the group.

"Woah!" Sun nearly gasped. "Where did you come from?"

"I have my ways."

Blake stared at the redhead. "How did you know we were here?"

Naruto moved his eyes towards Sasuke. "Involve a single Overwatch agent and you involve every Overwatch agent. That's just how we do it."

Blake then turned to Sasuke and glared. "What?" Sasuke didn't looked fazed at her glare. "We need all the help we can get. At least we didn't involve the school. We are all cooperating you with this, and we all know that the White Fang and whoever Torchwick is working for needs to be stopped before any more damage is done. We know that they're planning something and we know that whatever it is will have a significant impact on Vale."

Blake furrowed her brows before sighting in defeat. "All right… but you two can't enter the warehouse-"

"We can mask our signatures." Naruto explained. "We'll enter the warehouse from the roof and my uncle is almost here to back us up. Tracer by the way is with Ruby."

"Right."

Sun held the mask that Blake gave him and narrowed his eyes. "So why are we wearing grimm masks again? If you believe what you're doing is right then why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol." Sasuke deduced with Blake nodding in confirmation.

"Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us." Blake said in explanation as she put on the mask and removed the ribbon that covered her cat ears. "So we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"That's kinda dark." Sun said in a bland tone.

"So is the guy who started all of this."

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you." The blond muttered.

Blake rolled her eyes before turning to the two ninjas. "We'll meet you both inside."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded before climbing up the wall and onto the roof. Once up there they found a doorway into the warehouse where they then hid themselves in the shadows and listened in.

"Thank you all for coming!" A White Fang officer that wore a different kind of outfit as opposed to the regular uniform they wore addressed the crowd. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long."

At that moment, Roman Torchwick entered the scene with a girl of pink hair on one side with brown on the other. But to no one's surprise his entrance was met with boos and jeers, some of them crying out for blood as he was a human in a White Fang meeting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said with smugness in his tone. "Please, hold the applause."

"What's a human doing here!?" A female faunus with horns demanded.

"I'm glad you asked, dearie." The orange-haired man replied. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." Those very words silenced the crowd as he pointed to himself. "Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us locked away, or better yet… killed."

"Is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered to Blake but she did not answer."

"But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy." Roman paced around and looked at the crowd. "The ones in control…"

"YEAH!" One White Fang member cried out.

"The people pulling the strings…"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." He raised his hand and then counted with his fingers while mentioning the ones the White Fang hates. "Government, military, even the schools… they're all to blame for your lot in life!" That was when the crowd started cheering as to them, his words spoke so much truth. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Snapping his fingers, he lowered he drape that covered a large object in the room, revealing a large prototype Atlesean Paladin-290.

"Where the hell did he get Atlesean Military property?" Sasuke whispered.

"We're about to find out." Naruto whispered back.

The entire crowd cheered that they were receiving this much firepower. The entire mech was massive, far larger than D-Va's mech. And it certainly had far more firepower as it had not only arm mounted automatic cannons, but shoulder and back mounted missile launchers and laser sensors.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here…" Roman tapped the Paladin's leg. "…is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in…" Roman grinned at each every single one of them. "This is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

He was answered by even more cheers. The faunus in the room were ready for war.

"We should get out of here." Blake whispered.

"Will all new recruits please come forward!" The White Fang officer announced, allowing the recruits to happily do so.

"Welp!" Sun nervously squeaked as he saw Roman looking at them with narrowed eyes. "What do we do? He sees us!"

"I'm thinking…"

 ***THUD***

Everyone looked up to see Naruto kneeling on top of the head of the Paladin. "Roman Torchwick… not only a thief, but an arms dealer."

 ***THUD***

From behind the crowd, Sasuke jumped down with his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Roman Torchwick, tonight you're going down."

"Uncle." Naruto smirked and looked to the side to see an armored ninja with his helmet's eye glowing green. "You're late."

"Apologies, nephew."

"What the hell!?' Roman gawked in panic. "There's a family of you freaks!?"

"MEN!" The White Fang officer barked at the grunts, causing them to raise their weapons and point them at the three. He then glared at Blake and Sun who were now behind Sasuke with their weapons drawn. "Traitors to our cause! I will have your heads for this!"

"I think you have more pressing matters to worry about, White Fang." Naruto said as he saw the several hundred White Fang grunts in the room. "I wonder if I can go above thirty?"

"Don't just count me out, Naruto." Sasuke said with a bloodthirsty grin as he drew his Kusanagi.

"Don't be so hasty you two." Genji instructed as he drew his sword the Ryu Ichimonji (It literally means Dragon Straight Line). Its glowing green edge made it look like it was serrated. "We are Overwatch. We do not indulge ourselves in the blood of our enemies." He then turned to the people wearing masks but no uniform. "To those who were planning to join the White Fang tonight: I advise that you all go home! Do not waste your lives. War will only bring about pointless destruction. Your efforts will only be wasted."

"Who do you think you are, human!?" The White Fang officer barked in demand.

"I am Genji of the Shimada Clan." He replied. "I am from Hanamura, Japan, the nation that accepts your kind with open arms. Lay down your arms and walk away!"

Those who were about to be recruited immediately left the warehouse. They did not want to fight the very people who accept the faunus wholeheartedly. But those who remained picked up a weapon and joined those who chose to stay and fight.

"Go." Sasuke whispered to Blake. "We got this."

"But-"

"GO!"

Blake understood why. She did not have the stomach to kill her own kin, especially those she used to be with. She grew up in the White Fang, there was no way she would be able to slay her own kin. So with a heavy heart she left with Sun to join up with the rest of team RWBY.

Drawing Akahime and his tanto, he leaped into the air as Torchwick started up the Paladin. Turning his body he spun his katana and blocked several automatic shots aimed at him. With his blade spinning he redirected the shots back at those who tried to shoot him down, taking down several grunts in the process.

Sasuke grunted with disappointment as he cut down several men in his path. These pawns weren't even worth his time. But he had a mission to complete and cutting down these punks was a part of this.

"Torchwick is getting away!" Genji exclaimed as he sliced a man in half while spotting the criminal escaping in the mech. "He's going into the streets!"

"Crap!" Naruto cursed before spinning his entire body around like a buzzsaw, lacerating multiple grunts in his way and leaving a trail of blood in its wake. But he was then stopped when the White Fang officer blocked his attack, sending him back a few meters. "Tch." The redhead spat.

"You will pay for what you've done, filthy human!" The faunus officer said in anger. "I, Lieutenant of the White Fang, will deliver your head to Adam!"

The redhead merely frowned as he easily parried a strike from the maddened Lieutenant. But the attacks didn't stop there as he arched his body backwards and dodged another strike. Going on the offensive he impaled his tanto onto a man's head and kicked him away while swinging Akahime and planting light cuts across the Lieutenant's abdomen. That only served to anger the man even more but that was what Naruto was aiming for. The Lieutenant roared and swung his large cleaver in a downward arc but staggered in shock as his blade was then sliced in half.

"W-What?"

"Surprised?" Naruto smirked. "Shimada steel is far superior to what you have. It never breaks and it can cut through anything. Do not underestimate us."

"DAMN YOU!" The Lieutenant grabbed another sword from the floor and attacked. "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

 _He's losing his composure and getting much more predictable with his attacks._ Naruto mused as he easily deflected the Lieutenant's poor excuse for sword attacks while cutting down any White Fang grunt that came his way with his tanto. By now there were probably dozens of dead White Fang grunts on the ground as the warehouse had now become a pool of blood and guts. What was more baffling for the White Fang was that none of them could even put a scratch on the three shinobi.

Genji sliced another in half before sending a flurry of shurikens at another while Sasuke impaled his target with a **Chidori**. Plunging his blade, Sasuke then turned to another and kicked him away, sending him flying towards a bunch of crates. _Tch… they really, REALLY hate us._

 _I pity them…_ Genji mused as he struck down another of the countless enemies that were now dwindling to a fraction of what they once were. They were really misguided fools who have let anger and hate control them. They wish to commit genocide as they believe it is the right course of action. But they are simply fooling themselves. Earth had a similar history when a certain country during World War II committed genocide towards a certain ethnicity. In the end that certain nearly lost everything. Leaping in the air and spinning around, he cuto pen a faunus's head before bringing his blade down to finish the job and slicing him in half. The job of a shinobi is a dirty one, but none of them wouldn't have it any other way. This is the life they chose to live as they know nothing else.

Sasuke bended backwards before bringing his foot up to slam his foot onto the chin of a female faunus with horns. He spun around with his hand and impaled the Kusanagi into her stomach, going right through her aura like it wasn't even there to begin with. Blood spurted out of her mouth as she dropped to the ground and struggled to stay upright. Sasuke laid her down to lean by a crate. "I'm sorry…" He told her. "But I have a job to do…"

"W-What…" The woman coughed up some more blood as she held her stomach. "W-What are you people?"

"We are shinobi."

"S-Shinobi h-huh?"

Sasuke nodded as the woman passed out. He narrowed his eyes and sighed when he began to think. Raising his hands while sheathing his sword, he formed a few hand signs and pressed his palms forward. His hands then began to glow a light green color, hovering it over her wound and healing it. _I really shouldn't be doing this… I mean I just tried to kill her. Hn, maybe I am getting a little soft._

Once she was healed, Sasuke stood back up and resumed the battle.

The Lieutenant screamed in pain as his left arm was hit by shurikens, some simply slicing it while others embedded themselves into his arm. The faunus glared hatefully at Naruto as he clumsily swung his blade. How could this pathetic human best him? He is a faunus, he is superior to humans in every way! "STAY STILL YOU VERMIN!"

Naruto stepped aside and effortlessly dodged the attack as he walked forward and deflected another strike. There was no one left but the White Fang Lieutenant, and though he had lost he refuses to admit it. Once again the Lieutenant screamed as his legs were lacerated from the several flurry of blade strikes from the Akahime. Now on the ground, he gritted his teeth and glared in defiance.

"How can a weak little human best me, a faunus!?"

"If anyone is weak, it is you." Naruto retorted. "You sent ALL your men to die pointless deaths."

"I WILL NOT BE LECTURED BY A HUMAN, ESPECIALLY NOT BY YOU!" The Lieutenant defiantly roared. "WE ARE FAUNUS! A PROUD RACE! SOON WE WILL RULE OVER REMNANT AND THEN TAKE OVER YOUR-"

 ***SWISH***

He didn't even get to finish as his chest was sliced open before getting decapitated. Naruto swiped his blades and sheathed them back into their respective scabbards as he stared at the now dead White Fang Lieutenant and his head that rolled to a stop at the center of the bloodied room. "You talk too much."

"We can still catch up with the others." Genji informed them as he and Sasuke sheathed their blades. "They will no doubt try to incapacitate Torchwick."

"That won't work." Sasuke said. "He needs to be put down… permanently."

Naruto nodded. "Agreed." He turned to see the faunus woman that Sasuke healed before turning to said person who healed her. "What are you going to do about her?"

"Just leave her there." Sasuke told him in a tone that said 'he didn't care what would happen to her'. "The cops will find her anyway. When she wakes up and sees those bodies it will make her think twice about being in the White Fang."

"Cruel." Genji muttered. "But fair. We should go before we waste any more time."

Nodding to one another, the rest made their way out and left behind the pool of blood they had created. It would be the second massacre that the White Fang had suffered, more than a hundred White Fang lay dead in its wake. All of them were slain by three humans with extraordinary skills with a sword. None of them even stood a sliver of a chance and yet one was spared due to the pity Sasuke felt towards her. If anything this will only serve as a message that the actions of the White Fang will not be tolerated.

But it could also lead to the organization becoming even more violent than ever as they will now be after them for the deaths of so many of their comrades.

"It's ironic." Naruto muttered as the leaped from roof to roof, making up for lost time. "He called Torwchick a 'special comrade' and yet he just kept on preaching about how he hates humans so much."

"Don't let it get to you, nephew." Genji said. "It is pointless."

"Yes uncle."

And so the three shinobi leaped into the darkness of night. They have a mech to destroy and a criminal to take down.

 **NA: And that just about wraps up chapter 7! Just to let you all know that the Vytal Festival later on will be different in some parts with the Breach becoming an even larger event than canon. I won't disclose as to what it is, but it will be epic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Da na na na na na na na na NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I have absolutely no idea what I did there… but it felt awesome, just like Overwatch! Now let's continue the awesomeness of awesome!**

 **~oOo~**

Though he had put his past behind him, the past would always attempt to crawl its way back out of the dark and haunt him. It is a cycle that he has yet to break and simply composed himself, using his anger to empower him and the demonic chakra that resides within him. It was why he was no longer the same person he was long ago. Though he dreamt good dreams, he would occasionally get those nightmares. He would wake up not with a cold sweat, but with cold lifeless eyes that he would gaze upon when he walks up to the mirror. He would then keep telling himself that Uzumaki 'Dead-Last' Naruto is dead, and that Shimada-Uzumaki Naruto has taken his place.

" _ **DEMON!"**_

The memory in his head would replay over and over again. His dream was once again about the villagers silently spouting curses at him.

" _ **Why can't that thing just go and die?"**_

Once again he would hear those hurtful words. But none of that hurt more than that one night when angry drunkards broke into his house, armed with bats and planks of wood.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Thirteen Years ago**_

 _Naruto tried to hide under his bed but the men grabbed his foot and forcefully pulled him out, flinging him towards the wall. He gasped in shock at the sudden sharp pain on his back before falling towards the floor, surrounded by the men with the smell of alcohol in their breaths. Some of them were chunin shinobi while others were just mere civilians who had lost so much when the Kyuubi nearly razed their village._

" _Tonight the demon will get what he deserves!" One of the drunkards roared as he raised his bat and aimed it at the blond._

" _You will pay for killing my daughter!"_

 _All Naruto could do was curl up in a ball and tear up as the men brought their wrath down upon him. The sound of wooden bats slamming onto flesh and the angry cries of drunkards was all that was heard. One chunin shoved the men beside him away as he drew a ninjato and started slashing him with dozens of cuts, some deeper than others. How was the boy alive after this ordeal? Nobody knew…_

 _Once it was all over and the assailants arrested, Sarutobi Hiruzen tried to cradle the child but all he did was angrily push him away._

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blood-stained child angrily exclaimed with hate and malice in his eyes. "WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!?"_

 _Why? That was a very good question._

 _No one even bothered taking the boy to the hospital as he just hid himself beneath the now bloody covers of his tattered bed, crying and cursing himself as to why deserved to live such a pathetic life._

 _ **End Flashback**_

He would stand in the middle of the bathroom, gazing at the reflection in the mirror. All he saw was a shirtless young man with a tattooed left arm and scars that roamed all over his upper body. He gazed at it with lifeless violet eyes. A jinchuruki would normally heal up every wound in his body… but not when the men that hurt him poured salt over EVERY wound on his body. And thus he got all the scars, some of them dark due to the infections and the poor care that some doctors would give him. It hurts… every single scar on his body hurts… it didn't matter how small or how large it was, every single one hurts. Looking back at the mirror once more, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Yes… Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He has been a dead for a very long time…

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 8: To Be Whole**

Roman didn't know what hit him as his mech was now severely damaged. He glared at the three figures before him while his Paladin struggled to stay upright despite the severe damages it has received. But he could not help but glare hatefully at the one source of all his problems. Shimada-Uzumaki Naruto had somehow awakened his semblance as there were now a myriad of red transparent light-based swords circling around him like a shield. Naruto had decided to call it the Sword Dancer as the swords were literally dancing around him. But that was not even the end of it as each sword was controlled by his mind… and right now his mind wants the swords pointed right at Torchwick.

"Woah…" Ruby whispered at the sight of the red swords around Naruto. "That is a really cool Semblance."

"Sword Dancer." Weiss and Blake whispered in unison. Naruto truly is a monster in the battlefield, a one-man army. And by the look on Naruto's face they could tell that deep down he enjoyed his battles.

Sasuke on the other hand was able to manipulate the Amaterasu thanks to the awakening of his Semblance. He was now able to use the black fire without the risk of further harming his eyes and going blind. That was the risk of using the true power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, there was always a downside to using such power. His fire on the other hand brought fear into the hearts of team RWBY, it was fire and it was hot, but it also felt dark and sinister… like the creatures of grimm. The black fire of Amaterasu was now flowing around the Kusanagi, using it as a conductor to create his very own flaming sword. It was there that he used the flames to destroy any bullet from the Paladin's guns that came right at him.

Genji on the other hand, watched with pride as these two young men, the future of Japan's shinobi, battled. His aid was not needed as Naruto and Sasuke were more than enough to defeat a weak opponent who only relied on borrowed strength.

"ARGH!" Roman roared as he pulled the triggers and fired a volley of missiles from the mech's back mounted launchers. But none of them even reached their target as they were shot down by Naruto's summoned swords. "Why won't you die!?"

"That Lieutenant back in the warehouse asked me the same question." Naruto said in a relaxed tone. "He talked too much though… so I shut him up."

Blake shivered at his words. It certainly didn't make her feel better when she immediately heard news of more than a hundred dead bodies of White Fang were found in a wrecked warehouse with only one survivor being found by the police. But when they got to her she was already a hysteric mess. All this bloodshed and the only ones suffering was the organization she used to be a part of since she could remember. These two were extremely powerful and were not afraid to do what is necessary. These two were frightening, but what scared her the most was that they were still, but slowly, growing in power.

"Aww, I didn't get to do much today."

The girls and Genji turned to see Tracer flashing in with a pout.

"So how are the new guys doing, luv?"

Genji smiled behind his mask and turned to his nephew and Sasuke. "See for yourself."

Tracer whistled. "Those two are makin' short work of 'em."

"Indeed."

Naruto went ahead and sliced off the Paladin's left arm, causing it to jump back and get some distance from him. But that didn't work as Roman had forgotten about the other. Sasuke dashed forward and arched his sword from the right, bringing it down to slice the Paladin's other arm while continuously melting its alloy off with the black flames of Amaterasu. All Roman could see inside the cockpit was red lights as his unit's armor was compromised beyond repair. Not only the flames were destroying it but so were Naruto's summoned swords.

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha nodded as he jumped back a few meters, completely aware as to what he was going to do.

"He's going to do it."

The girls turned to Genji. "Do what?"

"He is going to use a sacred technique that only a Shimada can use. It is a sacred technique that has kept our clan strong for nearly a millennium."

Naruto sheathed his sword and positioned the scabbard right in front of his head in a samurai stance. This technique was based on how a Shimada scion can summon the dragon spirit to fight for him, it was a sacred technique that has kept the Shimada clan strong for hundreds of years. Even when they were on the brink of extermination due to their own corruption, it kept them alive. This technique will be the very strongpoint once Naruto starts a family of his own as it would mean he would be passing this down. It was no dragon that he would be summoning… no…

"Shimada clan tattoos are not just for show." Genji told the girls.

" **KITSUNE NO KEN NO KURAU!"** Naruto roared as he drew the blade with a massive red nine-tailed fox spirit coming out of his left arm. The fox in question went straight towards the Atlesean Paladin.

Roman could only scream as the giant orange nine-tailed fox devoured the mech. All he felt next was am intense burning sensation in his legs and feet as the skin and toenails were immediately melted off, leaving only the muscle tissue. As Naruto sheathed his blade with it clicking back into the scabbard the Paladin shattered and exploded. Roman was thrown off of the cockpit and right onto the ground, hysterically screaming in pain.

"Oh dear Oum…" Yang whispered in horror as Ruby averted her eyes at the disgusting sight.

Weiss had to stifle a gag at the sight of burnt muscle tissue on Roman's legs. It was just something that she could have never seen. That attack had gone right through the man's aura like it was never even there. "How in the…"

"The demon fox's energy is corrosive." Sasuke explained as he walked up to them like it didn't even bother him. "It'll burn through anything… and I mean anything. Naruto was actually being generous tonight by not incinerating that bastard's legs."

"To call upon the demon spirit is no easy feat." Genji explained in an instructing tone. "One must have a good relationship with the demon in order to draw upon its power."

The fox within Naruto's mind cackled in glee. _**'You are by far my most favorite container! You really are sadistic to just simply burn off this pathetic ningen's skin. Even if he does have legs he won't ever be able to walk. I would tell you to kill him now but hearing his cries of pain is music to my ears…'**_

Naruto mentally smirked. _'Well I am glad to have pleased you so much, oh great and mighty Kurama.'_

The fox simply responded to the young man's words with his own friendly laugh that people would normally take for an evil one. Then again Kurama is one who enjoys seeing unfortunate people suffer.

Roman tried to crawl away but the feeling of his burnt legs being dragged on the hard ground was far too pain for him. He looked at the redhead with fear in his eyes and saw him take a step forward. "STAY BACK!" He grabbed his cane and fired a shot but that was easily deflected as Naruto sent the explosive shot into the air before detonating. "I SAID STAY-!" His cane was sliced in half, preventing him from firing off another shot. For the first time in so long, he had never felt so much fear in his life. Not even his employer could give him this much fear. This guy… Naruto… there was no way he could possibly be human or faunus… "W-What are you?"

"One who works in the shadows to serve the light." Naruto stated in a blunt tone as he pointed his sword at the man's throat. "We are shinobi, and YOU, Roman Torchwick… you will no longer jeopardize the lives of innocents. Tell me who you are working for and I will make your death quick and painless."

"G-Go to hell!" Roman spat as he tried to crawl away. "I'll never talk!"

Naruto turned to his uncle who simply nodded to him, conveying what he wants to tell him by a simple action. Turning back to the orange-haired criminal, he let out a sigh as he raised his sword. "Then may your soul embrace whatever hell your people believe in."

As the blade was about to make contact with Roman's neck and behead him, a voice was heard from a distance.

"STOP!" Glynda Goodwitch's voice boomed in as she disembarked a Bullhead and stopped Naruto from beheading the criminal while two officers went and took Torchwick into the aircraft. "Put away that sword, now!"

Genji turned to his nephew and nodded to him. "Do as she says, nephew."

Naruto complied and sheathed his sword before walking back to his uncle's side.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Glynda said as she walked up to Genji while obviously ignoring team RWBY. "Who gave you permission to do this?"

"We have simply followed our commander's orders." Genji calmly replied. "We are Overwatch, and your world's governments have recognized us as an independent peacekeeping force. If you wish to discuss more, I am the wrong person for you to be talking to."

"Yup!" Tracer chirped. "The one you should be talking to is Winston. We were just following his orders."

Glynda let out a frustrated sigh as she knew they were right. "Very well. Please follow me so that we can ALL return to the academy."

Glynda though could not keep her eye from twitching as the four Overwatch agents were completely calm about this whole situation. She could not give Sasuke and Naruto punishments as they were simply following orders, and team RWBY will no doubt be getting off easy by Ozpin as they have most likely discovered something important. Technically they didn't endanger themselves as the agents were there to protect them. But what frustrated her was Naruto's chanting as he relaxed into his seat.

"A blade is a swordsman's soul, it is frail, it moves with his every breath. Feel the fiber of your sword and its steel. The steel of a blade is a swordsman's soul, its strength rests with his every breath. To use a blade means to cut through, thus a swordsman must understand…" He opened his eyes. "…death."

Ruby gulped as her body was shivering at the sight of Naruto's cold and lifeless eyes. "W-What was that…?"

"It is the teachings my father has passed on to me. It means that my sword is not merely just a weapon… it is an extension of my arm… it is a part of me. There is an old saying that my father told me. 'One sword keeps another in the sheath. Sometimes the threat of violence alone is a deterrent. Sometimes by taking a life, others can be preserved.' It's a code many swordsmen live by; a code that my uncle and I live by."

"It's kind of dark and poetic at the same time." Blake stated. "But I can't fault its logic. It's a really noble warrior's code. But was killing all those White Fang necessary?"

"We gave them a chance to lay down their arms and walk away." Genji told her. "Some did leave but others stayed, you saw this."

The cat faunus nodded and remembered. "I just wish there was another way."

"We all do." Naruto muttered. "But some things are just out of our control."

"You know this is just going to paint bigger targets on our backs, right?" Sasuke said. "This Adam guy will be gunning for us one of these days. And from hearing that Lieutenant's rant he already wants Naruto's head."

"People want me dead." Naruto said in a bland tone. "What else is new? People want me dead and yet they send in fodder to do the job… cowards, every single one of them."

"There was one girl with Torchwick earlier." Sasuke said in remembrance at the memory of the pink and brown-haired girl back in the warehouse. "Where did she go?"

"We haven't seen the last of her."

Down on the ground as the Bullhead lifted off, a figure with pink and brown hair looked at the aircraft with narrowed eyes. This was not over, not by a longshot.

 **~oOo~**

 **Beacon Academy**

In the academy's medical ward, Roman Torchwick was letting out painful whimpers as the memory of his ordeal was still fresh in his mind. He would be forever changed after this, and while he will be sent to a maximum security prison he will be under constant medical watch. What was done to him was something no huntsman would wish upon anyone, not even their enemies. But what was done was done and that was the end of it.

"He will not talk." Naruto told them as he stood with his uncle and Winston. The rest like Sasuke had gone to the dorms, no doubt spending some 'nice' time with a certain cat. "Criminal scum like him won't be convinced by just using words. He needs to be persuaded."

"And yet you were about to kill him." Glynda retorted in an accusatory tone.

"But I do commend you for what you did." General Ironwood spoke up. "As to how they got their hands on prototype Atlesean weaponry, we are still in the process of investigating. And I would also like to apologize on behalf of two soldiers of mine for that little scuffle earlier."

"It is of no consequence." Naruto replied and bowed to the general. "Your men were simply doing their job."

"And you were doing yours, and for that I must apologize. Penny can be… a little curious."

"She is simply finding her path in life, General. Master Zenyatta is merely helping her find that."

James nodded before turning to Ozpin. "And that's that, a few less White Fang to worry about."

"But I fear we have only provoked them even more." The headmaster stated.

"On that I do not disagree." Winston said. "But we couldn't exactly let them get more recruits and jeopardize more innocent lives. While being tactful is good, we can't exactly just ignore what is happening right in front of us. The White Fang are planning something and from what Naruto and Sasuke found, they are doing something in the south-east. Overwatch is a peacekeeping force, and your world's governments have recognized our status as such. We want to ensure the safety of every innocent lives, be it they be human, faunus, or omnic. But we are also willing to cooperate with the local military."

James smiled at the gorilla. "And I thank you for that."

"We have painted a large target on our backs." Genji said. "And I have no doubt in my mind that the White Fang will try to eliminate us should they get a chance."

"I have several summon foxes around the city on routine scouting." Naruto informed. "I get on the clock reports from them. The Vytal Festival is close, and this means that security need to be on higher alert."

The Atlesean General nodded in agreement. "This is why I brought a fleet."

"That kind of obvious military presence can have both positive and negative effects." Winston said as he adjusted his glasses. "While people will feel safe, the same cannot be said with the faunus living in the city. Atlas after all isn't so welcoming to their kind."

"I have no arguments there." The General stated with brows furrowed. "My people haven't exactly been the kindest to them due to so much suspicion and paranoia. Atlas is the country affected by the White Fang the most, and I can't just placate the people's anger so easily."

"We need to find a way to unite the people."

"Let's hope that this year's Vytal Festival can do just that." Turning to the door, a Japanese man came in. "Ah, you must be the ambassador from Japan, welcome to Remnant."

The man bowed. "Thank you for having me."

 **~oOo~**

"Do you realize how worried I was!?" Hana roared as she grabbed Naruto's collar. "When I heard about the warehouse… I…" She could not finish as she had broken down and cried on his chest. "Idiot…"

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you should be!"

All Naruto could do at this point was hug her. They were best friends but having been acting more like a couple with all of the more affectionate actions that couples do. They cared about each other and dreaded the thought of something bad happening to either one. Tracer has been biting her fist since then and just wanted to see them officially get together and make out. Yes Tracer was that much of a closet pervert. Blake and Yang weren't fairing any better either as they were on the brink of banging her heads onto a wall… the massive fluff in this romance was killing them. Naruto just smiled and rubbed her back while resting his chin on her beautiful silky brown hair.

"Next time you're taking me with you."

The redhead chuckled and hugged her a little tighter. "Deal."

"Hnnnnnng." Tracer continued to bite her fist as she spied on them with a pair of binoculars from a distance. "So cute…"

"Tracer!" Mercy scolded the former test pilot. "Leave them alone!"

"I can't help it!" Tracer exclaimed. "Those two are so cute, like you and Genji but only fluffier. Seriously, when's the wedding?"

"Argh!" Mercy threw her hand in the air before walking away with a flustered face. She just can't seem to ever win this one. Now that it was out that she and Genji were officially together, the constant teasing of them getting married just would not stop. It didn't help that McCree joined in on the teasing, telling them that it was 'about time'.

Just then, a kunai embedded itself on the wall right next to Tracer. Attached to it was a note.

 **Tracer, stop spying on us.**

"How did he know?"

And then another kunai with a letter came in. **I just do… now stop.**

Putting the letter down, her eyes now bore an expression of confusion and… "That's really creepy."

Another kunai went in. **No… you're the one who's being creepy.**

"Well then…"

 **~oOo~**

 **Unknown Location**

" **A warehouse that served as a White Fang meeting place was crashed when they were suddenly attacked by unknown assailants. People at first speculated that they were attacked by the infamous Storm Shadow, but evidence is inconclusive as investigators have found that there was more than one attacker. Unfortunately there was no security footage but it does seem that Storm Shadow is not responsible for this. Then again the White Fang has attracted numerous enemies from all over Remnant. So the question is… will there be open war with the White Fang? In other news, the criminal Roman Torchwick was subdued and arrested by three Overwatch agents and is currently in an undisclosed location. Citizens of Vale can now rest easy knowing that the Dust thief and arms dealer is now behind bars. This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News."**

Adam Taurus threw a chair at a wall. Twice his men were killed. "STORM SHADOW!" He roared in utter anger that a human had butchered more than a hundred men, one of them being his right-hand man the Lieutenant. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, STORM SHADOW! I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEAD AND SERVE IT TO THE GRIMM!"

Letting his anger subside, he took a deep breath and straightened his hair. He needed to remain calm if he is to handle this properly. He needed a way to get rid of him so that he won't be a problem. It seems that he has to speak with his business 'acquaintance' again.

 **~oOo~**

 **1 Week Later**

Team RWBY had been assigned as planners for the upcoming school dance, but that also meant everyone was trying to find a date. And that meant Pyrrha trying to find a way to get Jaune to go with her. But not only that, team RWBY was having the dilemma of Blake getting restless and doing everything she can to try and stop the White Fang with what they are planning. She was being more Blake-y than usual. Let's not forget the other problem Pyrrha has been trying to solve.

"Onii-sama…" Pyrrha stood in front of her older brother. "You haven't spoken to mom in more than three months. What's going on?"

"I just got a lot on my mind, okay? I have a lot of work now that I'm in Overwatch."

"We're worried, big brother, and it's hurting mom."

Naruto sighed as he leaned over the rail and looked out to see the beautiful city. "I call her mom… but…"

"You just can't see her as a mother." Pyrrha now understood as he nodded. "You call her mom not because you wanted to see if it would make you feel better. But after all these years of being motherless you…"

"I just see her as any other person." Naruto whispered. "I've wanted a mother for so long but when I got that wish it's not what I expected. I want to see her as my mother… but I just can't. So calling her mom is just a consolation, nothing more. For so long I told myself that I needed a mother, but in the end I realized that I no longer needed one. I got this far without one after all."

"Big brother…"

"You're still my little sister, nothing will change that. I just… I just need more time about mom, okay?"

The younger redhead nodded in understanding as she could see the turmoil in his heart. He was right though, it's hard to see their mother as a mother as he had survived this long without one. He never had the chance to be babied or even smothered by motherly love. He wanted that more than ever but had forgotten all about it as the years went on by. He was so used to believing that his mother was dead that all he wanted to do now was honor her.

Naruto was young, but circumstances forced him to mature beyond his years. He didn't know how to act like a child or have occasional tantrums. He had taught himself to steel his nerves and hide behind a mask of stupidity, using that mask to become an attention-seeker. Though he had put his past behind him, the pain inflicted upon him still lingered. And in a way he had yet to find that one missing piece of the puzzle. The piece that will finally make him whole.

"Pyrrha…?"

"Yes?"

"Be direct."

"What?"

"With Jaune I mean." Naruto said in a gruff tone. "Be direct with the idiot. No subtle hints Be selfish for once. Don't lose this chance, baby sis, you probably won't get another like this."

"I…" She bit her lip and lowered her head for a moment before looking back up again, giving her older brother a smile and nod. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, baby girl." He then turned around and went back inside, but not before saying one more thing before disappearing. "Go and take that happiness."

Pyrrha stood there with a small smile on her face. She was definitely going to do this. She was finally going to tell him. She is going to take what is hers.

"Hey."

The redhead turned around to see a certain young woman of nineteen with long beautiful brown hair. "Oh, hey Hana."

"What are you going out here?"

"Just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Finally telling Jaune."

Hana let out a low squeal. "Oh yes, finally!"

Pyrrha laughed and looked at her friend. "And what about you? I mean everyone knows you have the hots for my brother."

The MEKA pilot immediately blushed at the shield-maiden's words. "I… was I that obvious?"

"You both were."

"Ehehehe…" Hana then twirled a lock of her hair and looked distant. "I really do like him. I've never felt like this before? I mean… video games and piloting mechs are my life until he came into the picture." Walking up to the rail, she placed a hand on it while watching the sky. "I think he's the one."

Pyrrha smiled as she placed a hand on Hana's. "Take care of him, Hana. I don't want to see him hurting, he's already been through far too much."

"And yet he's willing to through more." Hana whispered. "In the months that I've known him, I already found out a lot about him. He's an ordinary person living an extraordinary life."

Pyrrha nodded. "He wears his scars like badges of honor. But you and I both know that he won't be able to hold it in alone. He may not look like it but he prefers doing things on his own."

The MEKA pilot nodded in agreement. "We can't let him shoulder it all by himself. I want to help him… heal him… I want him. So yes, I promise will take care of him. He means so much to me now."

It was clear that this dance will be the turning point of the lives of these two young women. They are now determined to be with the men they had fallen for. It was at this moment that they knew that they loved them. Smiling at each other, they turned around and went back inside.

 **~oOo~**

Team RWBY was planning the party as Yang placed a few speakers down onto the floor. Her sister though lay her head on the table, her face downcast and sporting a worried look. "So…" Placed her hands on her hips and turned to her younger sister. "Have you picked out a dress yet?"

"What's the point?" Ruby replied in a dull tone. "Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

"I believe she will be going." A voice came in and the three turned to see Sasuke entering the room. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah this party is going to be rad." Sun said as he walked in with Neptune.

"Weiss!" Yang glared at the Schnee heiress. "I thought we agreed? No doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Turning around, she gave Sun's blue-haired friend a bright smile. "Neptune!"

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?"

"We were thinking about it."

"You ladies excited for dress up?" Sun playfully asked with a grin.

Ruby snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Laugh all you want." Yang grinned and folded her arms while sporting a grin of her own. "I'll be turning heads tonight."

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked them.

"Ugh…" Sun gave Weiss a certain look while pointing to his current outfit that exposed his impressive abdomen. "This?"

"Ignore him." Neptune stepped forward. "He knows not what he says."

"Hey!" Sun butted in. "I may have moved to mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. And Vacuo is not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

Sasuke gave the blond a deadpanned look that was shared by the girls. "Yeah, we've noticed."

"Is Blake still being herself?" Sasuke asked.

Ruby nodded. "I still can't find a way to change her mind."

The last Uchiha cupped his chin before nodding and heading back the way he came from. "Don't worry, I got this. She'll come to the dance, so don't stop the preparations."

 **~oOo~**

Blake was outside by the cliffs near the Emerald Forest. She sat on a rock and faced the area where the devastation of a quarter of the forest lost was still there. It was now a barren wasteland. There was absolutely no life, not even the grimm would dare come near it. It was a barren and sad wasteland. Hearing footsteps behind her, she let out a sigh. "Yang if you're going to tell me to stop- Sasuke?"

"Hey."

"What are you-?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Did my team put you up to this?"

He shook his head. "No… I came here on my own and left your team to prepare for the dance."

"Sasuke-"

"Sit."

Blake could not even defy his order as she sat down and stared at him. The raven-haired Uchiha let out a sigh as he sat down beside her and looked at the destroyed quarter of the forest.

"Believe me, I know exactly what you're going through. I went through the same thing."

"Are you talking about your family?"

"More than that." The last Uchiha held the Kusanagi and ran a thumb over his family crest. "I come from a clan that has been around for a very long time. We were around during the warring era right up to the founding of Konoha and so forth. We were a powerful family with a powerful bloodline ability known as the Sharingan, or the Mirror Wheel Eye. It granted us the ability of insight, seeing the energies of one person and even able to mimic their movements, from writing to fighting, we did it all. But the eye also gave us the ability to not only hypnotize people but to torture them on a mental level. But it also could evolve, right to where you saw my eyes shape into a red flower with prongs in the center. That was when it granted me the power of casting black flames that cannot be extinguished unless I willed it."

Blake nodded as she remembered what Sasuke did with those black flames on Roman's Paladin. It was a frightening power and something that could very well overpower anyone. "But what does this have to do with me wanting to stop the White Fang? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know the pain I went through." Sasuke whispered in a tone that gave her shivers. "When I was seven I watched my entire clan, hundreds of my relatives, my mother and father, die before my eyes."

"I already know this." Blake reminded him. "We heard your conversation through the broadcasts when you and Naruto fought."

"But you didn't know who killed my clan." Sasuke gave the feline faunus a despairing look. "Killed by the one man that I had looked up to for so long. Killed by own older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Blake's eyes widened in horror when she heard his words. "W-What? But… but w-why? Why would you own brother…?"

"When I asked him, he told me that he wanted to test his own power." He replied as he held his sword. "He told me that if I wanted to avenge my clan then I must gain power no matter the cost. Because of that night I became obsessed with revenge. I didn't care about the people who tried to be friends with me. I studied and studied and studied, every jutsu I got my hands on I got it, every skill I could learn I learned. To me nothing else mattered. I let my hate for my own brother consume me. That was when I began to detest everything. I let it consume me so much that…" Sasuke then gritted his teeth. "I killed my best friend."

"But Naruto-"

"Is no longer the Naruto I know." Sasuke cut her off. "He is not that same obnoxious, loud-mouthed, impulsive, and idiotic boy I once knew. On the day I stabbed him in the heart I killed him. It's like what Naruto said, he was reborn into a new person. He may be Naruto but he is not the Naruto I know. The Naruto I knew would never kill without hesitation. No… I killed Uzumaki Naruto on that day."

Blake scooted a little closer. Although her eyes were baggy, she stared at him as she wanted to hear everything

"But that wasn't the end of it." The shinobi said. "A few years later I finally found Itachi… and I fought him."

"No!" Blake stood up and violently shook her head as she didn't want to believe it. "You didn't! WHY!?"

"Like I said." Sasuke whispered. "I became so obsessed with vengeance that I lost sight of everything else that truly mattered to me. But what I didn't know was that Itachi-nii had contracted a terminal illness. He kept himself alive all that time with medicine and sheer willpower… so that he could die by my hands." He looked at the faunus as tears started running down his face. "He had wanted to die for so long, and he forced that burden on me. So yes… I killed my best friend and older brother because I let my obsession control me. And you know what's worse? In order for the Sharingan to become more powerful and evolve into Mangekyou Sharingan, it is awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user, and that 'someone close' was Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

"Now you know what I went through." Sasuke then stood up and faced the cat faunus. "Don't be controlled by this obsession, Blake. I know it is important to stop them but you can't do it alone. If you let it control you the only one who will be hurt is you." He stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "Please don't push me away… you have no idea how much I need you."

The dam finally broke as Blake went forward and threw herself onto him, crying on his chest and letting him hug her. "Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry…!"

It was at that moment that Sasuke realized that he finally allowed himself to love again.

 **~oOo~**

Out in the port of Vale and stepping out of a ship that had just arrived was a man with pale blue skin and features of a shark. He wore a sleeveless battle dress and pants along with standard shinobi sandals. On his forehead was the Mist forehead protector but with a slash across the emblem, telling him that he is a missing-nin. But what was truly noticeable about him was the massive sentient sword wrapped in what appeared to be bandages slung on his back.

"So this is what's outside the hidden lands." The man said with a little grin, revealing shark teeth. "Say Samehada, now that we're out of that piss ass organization we're going to have lots of fun."

The sentient sword slung on his back simply wriggled in agreement and excitement.

 **~oOo~**

Sitting on the edge of the dormitory's balcony, Naruto felt Hana's presence as she walked up to him and leaned forward, resting her elbow on the railing. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So tomorrow is the dance."

He nodded. "Yep."

"Do you have someone to go to the dance with?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

D-Va turned to the redhead with wide eyes. "Eh?"

"I do."

The MEKA pilot started quivering at the thought of Naruto going to the dance with someone else. She didn't want that. "W-Who is it?"

"Oh you know her quite well." Naruto said with a grin. "She's spunky, obnoxious at times, but she is full of fire and absolutely beautiful."

She turned around and silently wiped the tears away. It was probably Yang, she is quite the head turner after all. "I-Is t-that right?"

The redhead chuckled. "And she always worries about me, even over the smallest of things."

Okay that is definitely not Yang as she is not a worrier. But then who is it?

"And she likes pink… heck she painted her robot pink."

Wait, is he talking about…?

"When we met for the first time on that night, she was having trouble with a few Talon mercs."

Hana then started to cry as her voice became shaky. "S-She was n-not."

Naruto laughed. "Oh yes she was! She even denied it like you are right now."

"A-And?"

"She called me a kill stealing hacker for one."

Her legs then started to lose strength. No way. There is no way he can possibly be talking about…

"And then she started comparing me to every video game character." Naruto continued as he stood up. "She kept on calling hax on me and how much of a nerf I needed because I was just far too powerful."

"B-Because…" She choked for a second and hiccupped. "B-Because you r-really need a nerf!"

"And then last week when I went on a mission without telling her, she got really upset when I got back."

The brunette turned around and glared at him. "Because you have no idea how worried and scared I was! When I heard about those dead people in the warehouse I immediately thought that you were one of them! You…" She looked at him and saw his gentle smile. "You s-stupid overpowered jerkface!"

"But then…" Naruto continued as he raised his hands and cupped her face, wiping away her tears. "When I look at her, I saw the most beautiful thing I could have ever seen. I thought a goddess descended from the heavens and came down to Earth riding in a pink battle mech with energy cannons and jet thrusters."

Hana chuckled through her sobs. "That is kind of cool. I was actually thinking of making my in-game name REX from Metal Gear back in my pro-gaming days but just settled with D-Va."

"She became my best friend." He whispered as he pulled the brunette closer. "She became someone that I came to care a great deal." He reached into his pocket and produced a beautiful necklace with a green gemstone and placed it around her neck. "And it was thanks to her that I finally know what it means to truly love someone with all my heart."

Her eyes widened at his words. "Y-You…"

"I want you to have this necklace." Naruto whispered lovingly as he locked the chain in place, letting the beautiful green gem rest upon her chest. "I want you to have it because it will let you know how much you mean to me."

"Naruto…"

"I love you, Hana 'D-Va' Song." He leaned down and gently planted his lips upon hers. Her eyes widened at first before finally closing and letting her reciprocate the kiss. The kiss was brief and left her slightly dazed as her legs lost their strength, causing Naruto to catch her. "Hana, you okay?"

"S-Sorry." The brunette whispered as her eyes were half-lidded. "I… I can't stand for some reason."

"Oh." He gently guided her to the bench and placed her on his lap, holding her close in a protective manner.

Hana let out a happy sigh as she rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you too…"

"So you will go to the dance with me tomorrow night?"

"Heck yeah I will, you overpowered hacker."

They paused for a moment until she pecked him on the lips. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"No one's ever called me beautiful before… thank you."

Naruto chuckled and just held her close while they watched sun set. He was finally whole.

 **[Outro: Lanterns by Birds of Tokyo]**

 **NA: THE FLUFF IS REAL! IT IS REAL! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! And I bet you all know who just arrived in Vale.**

 **And now for an after credits scene:**

 **Earlier That Day**

Jaune was just sitting there with a depressed look after having lost his chance with Weiss. He had just witnessed his crush asking Neptune to the dance, and so he felt defeated. He realized how much of a fool he was. How could he have possibly thought of standing a chance to be with someone like Weiss Schnee? How was it possible?

"JAUNE!"

The blond's body tensed at the voice of his red-haired partner. He saw her enter the room and saw that she was walking up to her with a stern look. "P-Pyrrha, I wasn't slacking at all I was just-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish as Pyrrha grabbed his collar and guided his lips up to hers in a hot and passionate kiss. All the people around them dropped their jaws at the bold act that the great Pyrrha Nikos did. And before he could even have a chance of returning the kiss, Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss with flushed cheeks.

"You are going to be my date and take me to the dance tomorrow night!" Pyrrha declared. "All objections are dismissed, dattebane!"

Well… Naruto did tell her to be direct.

 **NA: Way to go Pyrrha…**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: And here we are once again! Welcome back to this fine new episode! Man I can't believe I stayed with the concept of Naruto still being a shinobi instead of something else. But it is fitting and thanks to Overwatch I have renewed my fandom for ninjas and whatnot. But anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

 **~oOo~**

Tonight was the night of the party and everyone had come together to enjoy this rare moment of respite. Everyone was enjoying themselves and Blake could not stop laughing as she danced with Sasuke. Even Naruto was enjoying himself with the ever famous Hana song, AKA the MEKA pilot Twitch streamer D-Va. As for Hana it was everything she could have ever imagined, dancing with this prince that she was able to snag for herself.

But all of that was slightly interrupted when all eyes turned to the door. Gasps rang out at the sight of a certain red-haired young woman with green eyes being escorted in by a blond young man.

"Is that Pyrrha?"

"She's beautiful!"

"Who the heck is the guy with him, that lucky bastard!"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _What do you mean I'm not wearing the dress? I just bought this!"_

 _Naruto smiled as he placed a package on her bed. "You're wearing this. Trust me, this one is way better."_

 _Pyrrha was slightly hesitant at first but then reached for the package and opened it. Her eyes then widened when she unwrapped it and saw the most beautiful fabric she could have ever seen. "This is…"_

 _It was their grandmother's kimono, a kimono gifted to Kushina's mother as a wedding gift from her husband. It was red with flower patterns all over and had a white frilly under fabric on the swinging sleeves. It was accompanied by a violet obi with crisscrossed patterns that was then formed into a ribbon with a pink flower to secure it. This kimono was worth more than even the Schnee Dust Companies stocks combined. It was even worth far more than the Shodai's necklace that could be used to buy three mountains. This thing should be in a museum, secured carefully as it could be treated as a national treasure. But now it is being given to Pyrrha for her to wear to the dance._

" _This is…" Pyrrha's hand went up to her mouth as shock and awe permeated in her entire body. "Obaasama's kimono! Mom has been looking for this! You had it all along?"_

" _I fished it out of Uzushio's ruins." Naruto explained. "It was kept deep within the treasury. Along with the valuables I grabbed, I kept this as I could not possibly just leave it there. Now I want you to have it as it is your birthright."_

" _No." Pyrrha shook her head. "I can't, oniisama, this is too much!"_

" _This is rightfully yours, baby girl." He said as he reached into the package and produced a formal brush… a royal brush. "You are a princess of the Land of the Spiral, it is only proper that you wear this at a formal occasion. You are the hope of our clan."_

" _But you-"_

" _I have no desire to become the head of either Uzumaki or Shimada." The older sibling said as he gestured his sister to sit down so that he could fix her hair and ready the ornaments. "I love my freedom far too much and I want to continue to do what I want, something I never got the chance when I was younger. But you… you are destined to lead us to greatness. Now come on, let's get you fixed up, I'll have one of my female ninjas help you. You need to be perfect tonight. Kagura, please help my little sister with the kimono."_

" _At once Naruto-sama!"_

 _Pyrrha gave her older brother a grateful smile. "Thank you, oniisama."_

" _Anything for you, watashi no imouto."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Jaune couldn't have been any luckier. Not only did he find out that Pyrrha is an actual princess of a lost nation, but she is now arguably the most beautiful girl he could ever have as a girlfriend. How could he have been so blind? He will never know. But now all eyes were on him and his date and many of them were giving them envious looks.

"Woah…" Was all Yang could say as she watched the couple enter the auditorium. "Just… wow…"

Pyrrha's face flushed prettily. She then remembered to thank that kunoichi once again for helping her with this. With Jaune finally hers and being led into the dance floor, she could not help but think how different it could have been were it not for her older brother making this all possible. Yes, this night was truly perfect.

Hana giggled as she wore her own pink dress with her hair tied into a bun with a beautiful Chinese comb made of pure jade that was given to her by Naruto along with the Shodai's necklace. It certainly made her beautiful as she danced with Naruto, who wore a black outfit with the Shimada clan crest on his back.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto asked his girlfriend as he turned his attention back to her.

Hana simply smiled. "Just happy that this night is perfect."

"It's perfect because you're here."

Once the dance had ended and everyone went on with eating, Naruto decided to step out into the balcony where Jaune was, standing there with a look of disbelief.

"Quite the night, hm?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"You seem to be quite preoccupied, Jaune Arc."

"Uh…" The blond's body tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto's face up close.

"You listen here, Arc." Naruto whispered in a deathly voice. "I don't know what my baby sister sees in you but it's clear that she loves you. You break my baby sister's heart, and I will do more than break you and slice you into a hundred pieces. I will make you wish you were never born and then I will feed you to foxes, do you understand me?"

Jaune nodded his head vigorously as his entire body broke out in cold icy sweat. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good!" Naruto beamed and patted the blond's shoulders. "I'm glad we could have this talk!"

Going back inside with Pyrrha coming out to be at her boyfriend's side, she tilted her head and looked confused as to why Jaune was looking pale. "Jaune, everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jaune said in a slight stutter. "You have a really good older brother, Pyrrha. A REALLY good older brother."

"Huh?"

 **Overwatch: Heart of the Shinobi**

 **Chapter 9: Respite**

Hana's dorm room was quite clean and orderly, contradictory to what a gamer's room stereotypically is. It was filled with quite a few things aside from her computer and game consoles as her real bedroom is of course back in her apartment in Korea. But right now it was far from clean as the things on the table like pencils, textbooks, and notebooks were being forcefully shoved away as Hana sat on it with a certain redhead vigorously kissing her with her arms wrapped around his neck. That was then followed by few growls from the redhead as his lips trailed down to her neck, hotly licking and sucking on her supple skin as his hands rubbed her legs before going deeper into her dress. The party had officially ended but that didn't meant the fun should stop there.

"I didn't think we'd actually end up doing this." Naruto hotly whispered as he spoke through his kisses. "I could definitely get used to this."

"Mmm…." Hana giggled through her moans. "I can't really complain." She then kicked him, sending him towards her bed before going ahead and pouncing on him.

"Nope, no complaints here."

The sounds of clothing being discarded with hands roaming were all that were heard in the room as the compressing of the bed to the sweet silent whispers and moaning of names then permeated the air around them.

 **~oOo~**

 **Next Day**

Before long, the rays of the sun touched their naked slumbering frames and Naruto grunted at the feeling of it touching his face. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the first thing he saw, and that was the ever beautiful Hana snuggling on his chest with her breath tickling his skin. He still couldn't believe his eyes at how beautiful she truly is, and she was all his. Gently separating his body from hers, he quietly got up when he heard the sound of his phone vibrating on the table.

"Yeah?"

"…"

He nodded as he got his clothes and was about to enter the showers. "Yeah… uhuh? Okay, I'll be there."

At the sound of his voice Hana slowly opened his eyes to see the man she gave herself to heading into the bathroom. "Naruto?"

"I just have to wash up and head to the ship, something's come up."

The brunette nodded and rubbed her eyes while getting up, letting the blanket cascade down her lithe frame that only made the redhead smirk at the sight. He definitely like what he was seeing.

"What?"

"Nothing… just enjoying the view."

The MEKA pilot grabbed a pillow and threw at him, eliciting a chuckle from her lover. "Pig!"

"Only for you, love." He walked up to her and grabbed a kiss that she happily returned. Once their lips parted, both of them had smiles on their faces. "I can really get used to this."

Hana giggled before lightly pecking him. "Me too- EEP!" She suddenly felt his arms under her as she was hoisted up and brought into the bathroom. "N-Naruto!"

"So you wanna do this with or without soap?"

 **~oOo~**

Angela Ziegler was not at all happy at what she was seeing in front of her. Naruto was sporting a certain grin while Hana's face was in some sort of afterglow. Tracer was squealing and jumping all over the place, screaming 'FINALLY!' over and over again. Mei was clapping her hands and McCree was giving the redhead a thumbs up and whispering 'good job kiddo' to him.

"You two." Angela folded her arms and gave them a disapproving frown. "Do you realize what you both have done?"

"We are very aware." Naruto stated in a 'matter of fact' tone. "And we have no regrets."

Hana nodded in agreement. "No regrets."

"Besides." Naruto added as he gave his uncle and the doctor a grin. "We beat you to it."

Tracer finally lost as she fell of the table and started laughing on the floor. Winston stared at them with his jaw wide open, McCree repeatedly pounding his fist on the wall while trying not to laugh, Mei covered her mouth, and Angela and Genji were as straight as two by fours. "N-Naruto! This is not the time to joke around!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Oh lighten up, doc. We got no regrets with what we did. Besides I could die anytime with the kind of work I do."

"I'm in the military." Hana added as she held her boyfriend's hand. "It's the same for me, I mean I'll be out in three months but… yeah…" She kissed Naruto's cheek before hugging his arm and resting her head upon it. "I am absolutely in love with this man happens to be an obnoxious overpowered jerkface."

"You could have done away with the 'obnoxious overpowered jerkface' part." Naruto grumbled, earning another peck on his cheek followed by a giggle.

Tracer cooed at the new couple. "Oh you two are just absolutely adorkable!"

"Anyways!" Naruto decided to get to the main topic at hand as to why he was called here. "What needed me to wake up so early on a weekend of all days?"

Winston cleared his throat and showed him a live footage of a certain man sitting in an interrogation room within the academy. "He specifically requested you and Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. "That's-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke then entered the ship. "What's going on, why were we called?"

The redhead turned to his friend with a frown. "Hoshigake Kisame."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment before frowning. "Oh."

Moments later, the entire group heard the story of Hoshigake Kisame, also known as the Tailless Tailed Beast, a missing-nin and a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, an elite group of shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato of the Land of Water. Kisame was known to arguably be one of the most dangerous of them all as he wielded the sentient sword Samehada, a sword that does not cut but shred its target with incredibly sharp scales and is considered to be the most terrifying of all the seven blades. But it is also the most demanding of all as it requires a constant flow of chakra from its user, and judging from how long Kisame had it, he had no problems wielding such a terrible weapon.

"What is he doing here?" Sasuke asked. "And why isn't he wearing an Akatsuki cloak?"

Naruto cupped his chin before turning to the Uchiha. "You think he got out of the Akatsuki?"

"I don't know. One does not simply get out of Akatsuki and live, although Orochimaru was one such case."

"So should we talk to him?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. "As much as I think that's a bad idea, that's the only real option we have. He hasn't done any criminal acts here in Remnant, and we need to know why he's here."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he turned to the rest. "We'll entertain his request."

"Are you sure?" Hana aske with uncertainty in her voice. "He's a dangerous man, isn't he?"

Hana's boyfriend kissed her temple and gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine."

 **~oOo~**

Kisame grinned as he patted Samehada. "So you two actually came."

"We did." Naruto said as he folded his arms. This only made the S-Rank missing-nin grin even more at the sight of his katana and tanto.

"And you took up kenjutsu, good for you."

"What are you doing here, Kisame?" Sasuke demanded.

"I left Akatsuki the day Itachi died."

Both younger shinobi raised their brows. "Do you think you can fool us, Kisame?"

The missing-nin snickered before shrugging. "No, that's why I brought this." He reached into a pocket and produced a small scroll and opened it. "No traps, go ahead and read it. Itachi gave me this the day before he fought Sasuke. He told me not to open it until he's dead."

Sasuke read the contents of the scroll before placing it back on the table. "It's genuine. I can recognize Itachi-nii's penmanship without even looking at it."

"I've been only loyal to Itachi, not Akatsuki." Kisame declared. "With Itachi gone I had no reason to stay so I gave them the slip and wandered the nations before recently finding my way here. I wanted a chance of scenery and this place certainly doesn't disappoint. I mean they got flying ships for Kami's sake!"

"So what are your intentions here?"

Kisame shrugged. "I dunno. I just came here because I wanted a chance in scenery. Maybe I'll be a bounty hunter, I hear that people here make pretty good dough out of doing jobs like hunting these weird creatures they call grimm."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and grinned. Naruto then spoke up as he turned back to the wielder of Samehada. "Hoshigake Kisame, we have a proposition for you."

Kisame grinned as he leaned forward. "I'm listening."

 **~oOo~**

"A fine sword you got there." Kisame, now a member of Overwatch's 'freaky ninja club' as McCree jokingly calls it and the Shimada's shinobi roster, commented as he eyed the blood red blade Akahime. "I've never seen steel like that before."

"Shimada steel is far different from most steel you commonly see."

Kisame nodded as he eyed the blade. The reason he agreed to joining the peacekeeping force was only because it gave him purpose. Not to mention he won't be running out of fights anytime soon due to the growing tensions in Remnant and the ongoing low intensity conflicts in Earth. Not only that, but with him joining the Shimada clan meant that he would be given amnesty by Japan, and that also meant diplomatic protection. But he also had a lot to atone for all the sins he had committed, and fighting the good fight was a start. This was the second chance he had been looking for, and he was not going to waste this chance.

"That's a really freaky sword you got there." Tracer chirped as she eyed the wiggling Samehada. "How is it doing that?"

"Samehada is alive." Naruto explained. "He's even got a mouth and absolutely loves to feed off of chakra."

"Oooh!" Tracer grinned in excitement as stars formed in her eyes. She always loved to see things she had never seen, and a living sword was one such 'things' that she had never seen. "Can he talk?"

"No."

"Oh."

Kisame chuckled as he looked around. "This is definitely a change from Akatsuki, feels a lot more homely that's for sure. I can tell I am going to have lots of fun."

"Just to remind you, Kisame, you are still under evaluation." Winston notified. "If Genji sees you as a good addition then your status will be elevated to a full member."

The shark-faced man nodded in understanding. "I won't let you down, boss."

"For now we continued to provide security for the academy and the city of Vale." Winston continued. "Their council has been quite generous with providing funding for our operations so long as we cooperate with the academy and the local police force."

Kisame shrugged. "So long as I got purpose I don't really mind what kind of job I get. Heck, send me on a few White Fang hunts if you want. Samehada's been itching for a good fight."

"Don't worry." McCree said as he puffed his cigar. "You'll be getting into battles soon enough."

Little did they know that today marked the creation of Overwatch's new Four Swords Division. This marked a new chapter for Overwatch as they now had four ninjas in their roster. The peacekeeping force was growing stronger than ever. Things were really starting to look up for them.

"We also received reports of a break-in in the CCT tower last night during the party. It looks someone took advantage of that fact."

As Naruto listened, he turned his head towards the window and spotted one of his summon foxes who was giving him signals that caused him to narrow his eyes.

 _They're here._

 **~oOo~**

"So it's confirmed." A brown-haired man with almond-shaped eyes paced around as he spoke to several other of his compatriots. "Uzumaki Naruto is alive."

They had just arrived from the hidden lands today along with other shinobi from other villages. Only these shinobi bore the symbol of the leaf on their forehead protectors. Konoha has finally arrived and they had set their sights on the former blond. Ever since it was confirmed that he was alive he had been declared a missing-nin alongside Sasuke who has been sighted to be with him. Many of the Konoha rookies were confused as to why this was happening and were determined to bring him back. from what they had gathered, they only discovered that he was here with Sasuke, attending Beacon Academy as foreign students.

But what concerned them was that the sighting of a beautiful brown-haired young woman wearing the Shodai's necklace.

"Who the heck is this chick?" Inuzuka Kiba asked as he eyed the picture of the young woman wearing the necklace. "Did Naruto give it to her?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Looks like it."

The Inuzuka heir snorted at the thought of Naruto having a girlfriend

"Didn't think the idiot had it in him."

"Look here." Yamato showed them more sets of pictures they got from a scout. It showed them a picture of Naruto with several shinobi bowing before him. "These shinobi bear the Shimada clan crests. And Naruto has it as well."

"Why the heck are they bowing to him?"

"It seems that Shimada Hanzo formally adopted him."

Shikamaru frowned. "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. This means that Naruto has been living in Japan for who knows how long. And that country doesn't simply extradite their citizens unless there's good reason."

"So Naruto not only got out but defected?" Kiba asked with anger in his voice that was mimicked by his ninken Akamaru. "That asshole!"

"So simply asking him to come back won't do." The Nara heir muttered. "It's clear where his loyalties lie."

"So why the heck did he leave!?" Kiba snarled.

"You already know that answer, Kiba."

The feral-looking young man scoffed. "So the village hated him for what he had, so what! He belongs in Konoha!"

"Good luck convincing him, then."

"He just needs a good ass-kicking!" Kiba boasted as he slammed a fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Remember." Yamato said as he turned to the two young men as other Leaf shinobi walked up to them. "We're here as guests. So that means no unnecessary actions. Don't act rash when if you make contact with Uzumaki-san, hey may not be the same one you once knew. Exercise caution at all times, we are in foreign territory after all."

As they prepared for their entrance into the academy, Yamato eyed the picture of the young woman wearing the Shodai's necklace and became worried. He would need to come up with something in order to convince Naruto to come back to Konoha. But he feared that this may resort to violence as he knew he would not come quietly. With the Uzumaki's affiliation with the Shimada clan of Japan things only got more complicated. Then there is this other girl… the red-haired girl that seems close to Naruto, she looked very much like the famed Red Hot-Blooded Habanero.

Yamato narrowed his eyes at the girl. _Another Uzumaki perhaps? I'll need to keep a closer eye._

 **~oOo~**

"So the four schools will be working together and shadowing huntsmen?"

Ozpin nodded to the genetically engineered gorilla. "It is imperative that we let the people know that Remnant is still a united world. With the Vytal festival just around the corner the thought of unity must remain in the people's minds."

Winston nodded at that logic. "While I do not doubt the children's skills in combat, is sending them out on the field necessary?"

"They have trained their whole lives for this." Ozpin said as he drank his cup of coffee. "But they will steer clear of the south-east area. It has been confirmed that the White Fang are operating in the destroyed expansion town of Mountain Glenn… its underground caverns became the world's largest tomb."

Winston furrowed his brows as he had read the history as to what had happened to the town and its inhabitants. It was a shame that so many lives were lost in such a tragic event, but Mountain Glenn did not have the natural barriers that Vale had, and thus the grimm attacks became far more frequent, forcing the inhabitants to develop a settlement beneath the ground within the tram system that brought people in and out of the kingdom. But an explosion within one of the tunnels caused more grimm to come on, slaughtering anything in their path. Vale was then forced to seal off any access into Mountain Glenn, cutting the rest of as it was far too risky to wait for any more as it meant the chance of grimm coming into Vale.

"I will have agents head to the south-east area immediately. Whatever the White Fang is up to, we will put a stop to it."

"I appreciate what Overwatch is doing, I really do." The headmaster said as he sipped his coffee. "But I worry that direct action may have dire consequences."

"Do can discretion." Winston pointed out. "Being discreet is good, but you can't be discreet all the time. The reason why we are doing this is so the children training to become huntsman won't have to go to war. Overwatch is a military organization whose goal is to provide peacekeeping operations. While I do agree with some of your points, I also do agree with some of General Ironwood's as well."

"I understand."

The gorilla gave the man a grateful nod. "I will be sending a team as soon as we're given the go ahead."

Ever since Winston had recalled every Overwatch agent that had gone into hiding, many of them, even basic agents had answered the call and travelled to Remnant, some of them did so through unconventional means. Several agents, former army, navy, air force, and special forces had come out of hiding to fight the good fight. And though Earth still brands them criminals, they were welcomed in Remnant with open arms. At least they can make a difference in this world by helping those that need it. They were now a hundred strong with old mothballed transports being used to get them to Remnant so that they could be used for the organization. Overwatch was finally going back to the good old days.

"Ah, Mister Shigure." Ozpin smiled at the Japanese ambassador who just entered the room. "Thank you for coming."

The ambassador bowed to the headmaster. "I hope our talks bear fruit."

"As do I."

 **~oOo~**

Naruto frowned at the holographic map of Mountain Glenn. He was briefed of the history as to what happened, in fact they all were. The dead town is a tactical nightmare, they all understood how the grimm got in so easily. With the lack of natural barriers the entire area has become a breeding ground for grimm.

"At this moment, anywhere is a good insertion point."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. "With the tunnels sealed off, we can forget about entering through the underground railway."

"Brute force is out of the question." Naruto added. "It'll only attract unwanted attention and alert them that they've been had. I suggest an airdrop insertion while deploying a spy drone. Speed is key here."

"That means I'm out." Hana groaned as she really wanted to go, but her mech would create noise and she was not trained to do stealth missions. She then felt lips on her temple and smiled at the warm feeling.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back before dinner."

"You better."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how lovey-dovey these two can be, but then again he can't exactly voice that out since he loved spending time with Blake. "Who else is coming?"

"Uncle Genji won't be coming since he is needed here to lead the newcomers. So it's just us two who will be going in." Giving Hana another kiss, on her cheek this time, he flashed her an assuring smile. "We'll be fine. We're trained for this."

The pink-loving brunette pouted cutely. "Nothing wrong in worrying about you, you know?"

Sasuke stifled a chuckle as he returned his gaze to the holomap. "I would say we could take Blake with us but she has her own mission with her team."

"I can tag along." A certain gunslinger said as he walked in. "I wanna see how you guys do. Besides, been a while since I've been on an infiltration mission."

Naruto nodded. "That's right, you were once with Blackwatch."

' _ **Ah yes…'**_ Kurama's voice had a tone of remembrance. _**'The black ops division of Overwatch. Isn't it because of them that Overwatch was disbanded in the first place?'**_

' _It was more than that, Kurama. Reyes, AKA Reaper, is the one truly responsible for what happened. I can't wait to sink my blade through his black heart.'_

Kurama chuckled at the redhead's words. _**'My thoughts exactly, kit. Killing the infamous Reaper will sow fear into the hearts of your enemies! GYAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

Naruto rolled his eyes although inwardly chuckled at his tenant's enthusiasm when it came to killing. Although Kurama was no longer the angry furball he once was, but he still enjoyed he quotes: 'a good killing' every now and then. Looking at the gunslinger, he nodded. "Alright, you're in."

McCree grinned as he took a whiff of his cigar. "You won't regret it, kid."

"So now we wait." Naruto said as he looked at the map with narrowed eyes. "Winston said that we'll be going in as soon as we're given the all green. We have a bureaucratic wall stopping our way."

"Typical." McCree spat. "It's always politics that stopped us from doing our job."

"But we're in a different world." Sasuke reminded him. "We're the guests and as such we have to follow their rules."

The gunslinger sighed. "Yeah, I know that already." Shrugging, he made his way for the door. "Lemme know when our mission is up, I'm going to get myself a drink."

"Oy, Kisame!" Naruto turned to the dark corner of the ship. "I know you're there, you want in or not?"

The shark man grinned as he shouldered Samehada. "Of course I'm, who the heck do you think I am?"

 **~oOo~**

"So not only have our associates lost a large number of members here, we lost Torchwick as well?"

The green-haired girl nodded to her leader. "From what reports say, the one who captured him burned the skin of his legs off with some kind of attack before going into finish him off. If Goodwitch hadn't intervened he would been dead."

Cinder frowned and folded her arms. "This is not what I had planned. With Torchwick effectively out of the play we have lost a major supplier for Dust. We have no choice but to speed up our plans."

"Is that wise, ma'am?"

"I'm actually not sure anymore." The fire user said. "But we have no choice in the matter since we have an extremely small window. We must fan the flames if we are to succeed. Send a message to those in the south-east, tell them to speed things up."

The green-haired girl nodded before making her way out the door.

Cinder frowned as she sat on the bed with a scroll in her hands. Naruto Shimada and Sasuke Uchiha were definitely on the list… but the problems was that the number of allies they have were growing by the minute. This peacekeeping military organization called Overwatch was now more than a hundred strong, far more than she wants.

And the problem was that the number kept on growing as more and more of their agents were coming here.

If this keeps up then her plans for Vale won't come to fruition.

 **~oOo~**

"Most unexpected circumstances." Shino stated in a tone, though neutral, held mild surprise. "Naruto and Sasuke are all as Kiba states 'buddy-buddy' now."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he sat on the branch of the tree. "This is going to be a lot harder for us. The organization they're working for has grown in number. We have to wait a little longer if we are going to find a way to get them."

"And that woman he was with seems to be very romantically involved with him."

The Nara clan heir nodded. "We're going to have to be careful. From what I gathered, she's with a different military."

The bug user cupped his chin. "How many countries do you think are involved in this? We cannot face them all. We are most fortunate that Kiba-san is not here. Was he here then we would have had an incident on our hands."

As of late, the hidden lands had been quiet despite growing tensions. The great villages had banded together to form an alliance against the group but their plans had been delayed ever since none of them could face the Hachibi Jinchuruki and the fact that Naruto was nowhere in sight until now. But even then they were having difficulty tracking the Akatsuki's whereabouts ever since Amegakure had closed off its borders. All they know was that their numbers had thinned.

"Tch." Shikamaru cursed to himself when he saw a familiar figure. "Hoshigaki Kisame… they recruited him too? Yamato-taichou is not going to be happy about this."

The Aburame clan heir hummed. "How do you propose we go about this? We now have three S-Class missing-nin on our hands."

Shikamaru turned his head to look at the devastated area of the Emerald Forest. From the news he read, Naruto and Sasuke did that. That in itself was not a good sign as it meant that both of them were now S-Class ninjas. He tried getting videos of it but all of them were simply distance shots. Everything else was stored in Beacon's administration office and that was something he could not get in, no matter how hard he tried. The technology used here was far more superior to that of the hidden lands, which meant that he had no knowledge as to how to utilize them. What was more was that they had no idea how to gauge his skill since all guest students and participants were housed in a separate facility with their own training grounds. Sure they were allowed to interact with each other but that was it.

And that in itself is the problem. So how do they approach them without causing a scene?

"Let's head back." The pineapple-headed jonin said. "Yamato-taichou needs to know about this."

Another problem that they will have to tackle was that the kages of the Shinobi Alliance will be coming for the Vytal Festival, and that meant a dangerous encounter with not only Naruto and Sasuke, but with the S-Class missing-nin Hoshigaki Kisame.

"What a drag…" The Nara heir muttered as he went into the building with Kiba and Akamaru. "What a total drag…"

Unknown to them, a small bundle of yellow fur followed them inside.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto's eyes turned towards the two figures coming back into the school building as a small yellow fox followed them. He did not frown or narrow them and simply hummed. Sasuke saw this as well and so did Kisame. This meant that Konoha shinobi and possibly other shinobi were here in the academy.

"We're going to have to be discreet." Sasuke said as his red-haired friend nodded in agreement.

"They won't try anything." Naruto added. "They know it will be far too risky for them to do so. But we will have to be on high alert once we leave for Mountain Glenn. I'll increase the guard we have on team JNPR team, Hana, and Blake."

"I can handle myself, Naruto." The MEKA pilot stated while letting out a cute pout.

"I know that, but I'm not taking any chances."

Kisame nodded at the redhead's logic. "Shinobi are known to be crafty and use underhanded tactics. If they really want to get to us they will go after their loved ones. That means that they'll go after you, his sister, and the cat girl."

Sasuke frowned at the prospect of HIS woman getting kidnapped. He turned to Naruto and nodded to him in gratitude. "Thanks for this, Naruto."

Naruto returned the gesture. "No problem." Letting out a sigh as he straightened himself, he gave them all a smile. "Right then, meeting concluded."

Kisame chuckled as he turned away and went out the door. "This is going to be fun."

Sasuke shrugged as he did the same. "I'll be at the library with Blake."

Seeing as Hana and Naruto were left, the latter turned to his lover with an endearing smile. "And then there were two."

Hana blushed as she felt strong arms around her waist before giggling as she brought her hands up to his chest while staring at his mesmerizing blue eyes. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips capture hers in a loving kiss. She felt his emotions coarse through her veins as fireworks magically popped into her mind. Yes… this man kissing her is the one for her, the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. But they were still young and they have all the time in the world to think things through. Latching onto his arms they made their way out and strolled around the academy's courtyard, getting sighs from the many female students that loved to coo at 'Beacon's Hottest and Cutest Couple' as many of them liked to call.

"This is nice." Hana said as they walked around the courtyard arm in arm. "Just the two of us, walking."

"You're making us sound like we're some old married couple."

The MEKA pilot blushed at the thought as she began to think of little red and brown haired children with violet eyes. Oh yeah… she was already thinking that. "I was just saying, Naruto."

He chuckled softly and planted a kiss on her head that smelled wonderful to him. Vanilla… he loved vanilla… almost as much as he loved ramen. But right now he loves vanilla more than ramen. "Kami-sama, I love you, I really do."

She turned to face him and captured his lips with hers, getting squeals from several girls that witnessed this. "I love you too, my noble ninja."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the two contradicting words. "The words noble and ninja rarely go good together, love."

"But it fits you." The brunette whispered. "Because that's what you are."

"And here we go with the cheesy romance lines."

Hana playfully slapped his chest and lightly glared at him. "They're not cheesy, you're cheesy!"

All the redhead did was laugh as he pulled her close so that he could steal another kiss.

 **~oOo~**

Angela frowned at the medical records before her. She was having a little trouble in how to create the perfect prosthetics for Genji so that he could look more human without sacrificing his strengths. It was strange at how determined she was, going all the way just for him. But she smiled at the thought of seeing her boyfriend smile more, even giggling at how radiant his smile could be. She then gasped when arms snake around her waist to see a certain ninja clad in white armor hugging her from behind.

"G-Genji!"

"It seems that my angel is hard at work once more."

The blonde squirmed at the feeling of his cybernetic arms grabbing hold of her. "G-Genji, let m-me w-work!"

"All work and no play, Tenshi…"

She could have rolled her eyes at that but she was far too flustered at his actions as his lips found her neck, nipping and caressing her skin. She let out an involuntary moan at the tender feeling but then froze when she spotted a slender figure at the door.

Tracer giggled at the sight with a hand up to her mouth. But even the blonde could see her massive face-splitting grin. Before anything could be said she immediately blinked out of the way as her squealing echoed out into the hallway.

 **NA: I think this might turn into a running gag with Mercy and Genji getting walked into by their friends. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
